Life after On Stranger Tides
by PirateCaptainJS
Summary: Six months after the end of On Stranger Tides, Jack and Angelica are reunited and finally confess their love for another. A pregnancy, a fight at sea with near dire consequences and many more goings on are juicing up the lifes of Jack and Angelica as well as that of the Pearl's crewmen.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: The characters (Jack Sparrow, Angelica Teach, etc.) all belong to Disney, no copyright infringement intended. This is for entertainment purposes only. The OCs (Original Characters) like Jacob Teague or Governer Spottiswood, belong to the author. Other historical characters in this story are hopefully portrayed correctly.  
_

 _Now have fun reading this story that I have co-written with Laura_

* * *

 _ **Life after On Stranger Tides**_

 _It was six months ago since he saw her last. Six months in which he missed her greatly, so much that it pained him throughout. He had left her all alone on a deserted beach, even though she had told him a lot of things so as not to be left there. But whatever it was he didn't believe her. Too often had she lied to him in the past, way too often for him to start believing her this time around. It had been the right decision to maroon her, he was certain of it. But with every passing day he started missing her more and more. Every time he thought about her, he felt a painful stab in his heart, a deep longing. For weeks on end he'd been thinking about what to do, till he finally made the decision to set sail and get her back. But as he had reached the island, he'd made a shocking disvovery. She was gone._

Now Jack is sitting in one of the many taverns on Tortuga, stricken with heartsickness. Many empty rum bottles are strewn on the floor around him and many more will soon follow. He just wants to drown his sorrow, forget his pain. The ruccus that is being made by drunken pirates around the establishment doesn't bother him anymore. It never had so far. Suddenly all the ruccus comes to an abrupt halt as the sound of a pistol being fired into the air is heard. The sudden forced quiet is then broken by a voice which is well known to the lovelorn pirate captain. „I'm looking for Captain jack Sparrow."

But as inebriated as he was, he didn't quite acknowledge the true meaning of these words. Actually Jack believed it to be just his imagination running wild on him because of the amounts of rum he'd already drunk. It was Gibbs, his faithful first mate and friend who looked up from his own tankard and recognized Miss Teach, Blackbeard's daughter, standing in the doorway with a still smoking pistol on her left hand. And she didn't look really happy, more like livid and downright angry.

To get his captain's attention he elbows him in the shoulder and says near his ear „Jack, there be someone wanting to talk to ye and I think it's inavoidable to do so." Murmuring something unintelligable that sounded a bit like curse, Jack empties the last of his rum, puts some silver coins on the table and gets up. At least he tries to, but the ground seems to be more unstable than usual and he staggers and wobbles till he finally finds his balance and sounters over to Angelica, a bright golden grin on his handsome face.

With open outstretched arms he walks up to her „Angelica, me darlin'. Long time no see, aye? How did you manage to get off that godforsaken spit of land?" Instead of answering him, Angelica slaps him hard across the face, leaving a stinging sensation on his left cheek. Not able to really recover from that blow, a second slap can be heard, hitting his other cheek. All the while spanish curse words are thrown at him in rapid succession. Knowing full well that he quite deserved those slaps, Jack holds up his hands in a calming motion and says quietly „I deserved that." Pausing a moment he goes on „Seeing as we have all calmed down now, how about we go over there, join Mr. Gibbs and drink some rum while we talk things out, savvy?"

Still angry, but unable to resist those deep dark pools of Jack's kohl lined eyes, Angelica relents and follows Jack to their table in a secluded corner of the tavern. Gibbs had already ordered three new kegs of rum after he saw his captain move over with his female companion. Sitting down and greeting each other, both men clank their tankards together and slosh down the golden-brown liquid, that warms their bellys. Only Angelica leaves her rum untouched. Seeing this, Jack asks why she doesn't drink with them. Holding a hand protectivley over her stomach, she replies „Remember what I told you on the island Jack, about being with your child? I didn't lie to you back then. I'm already four and half month along. So I can't drink alcohol any more. Just water."

Gibbs and Jack are both stunned and unable to utter a single word, because of these news. Before anyone of them can be a gentleman and bring the lady her water, the rest of Jack's crew come flowing in, sitting around tables and ordering, what else, rum. Cotton's parrot sits himself on Angelica's shoulder and squawks „Eat for two. Aawk!"

Jack is gazing thoughtfully at Angelica. „I still can't remember that we…you know…" ,he points to her protruding belly and goes on „created…this."

„How often do I have to tell you Jack. You were drunk" ,replies Angelica.

„I have never been that drunk to forget such a pleasurable event", Jack counters.

The discussion between the two of them goes on for some time. Jack just wasn't ready to accept that he is going to be a father in a few months time.

Now Jack wants to know „Why have you been looking for me?"

She tells him „Why indeed? You should know that I'm with your child. Furthermore I'm excepting you to be a man of honor for once in your life and to support me with raising this child."

„No I won't! I'm a pirate and not a familyman!" Jack is very certain about not wanting to take responsibility.

Angelica looks at him and then says softly „At least do me a favour. Stay with me till the child is born. Maybe you'll change your opinion."

Jack relents „Alright. But on one condition. The child will be getting the surname Teague."

A bit confused, Angelica asks „Teague? Why Teague?"

„It's my father's surname. I don't want this child to have enemies just by having the names Sparrow or Teach, savvy?"

Smiling at him, she means „This child does seem to be important to you after all."

After a few seconds of deep thinking and watching Angelica intently, Jack replies „Of course it bloody is important, love. It's my flesh and blood in there", he pauses and hesitating a moment, lays his hand gently over her rounded belly. Exchanging a deep, intense look with the one woman who managed to conquer his black pirate heart, he goes on „Sorry love. What I meant, it's our flesh and blood growing inside of you. We created this new life together, even though I still can't remember exactly when and where. But that's not important my dear. What is important is that we'll stay together in this right through to the very end. Nothing will tear us apart now after we've found one another again. I realized throughout the time without you that I've made the biggest mistake of me life by leaving you there. And I know that this is something that won't be easily forgiven, but I'll do everything in my power to make it up to you – to both of you."

Before he could change his mind and before anyone realizes what is going on, Jack stands up and kneels in front of Angelica, taking both of her soft delicate hands into his calloused ones and strokes with his thumb over the backs of them. Seemingly endless moments later he lets go off one of her hands and instead puts his left hand back to her middle. Looking lovingly into her soft brown pools, he finds his courage to continue. Clearing his throat, the captain starts anew, aware of the now curious looks of his entire crew and other customers. Angelica smiles softly at him, not knowing what he is up to now.

„Angelica, there is something that I should have told you long ago. But I was too scared, not to say, too much of a coward, to really say it. Mr. Gibbs made me realize the truth that I should've admitted to myself a long time ago", he pauses, looks shortly down, mumbles to himself, „here goes nothing." Loudly he says „The truth is that I've deep-seated feelings for you, love. Much more deeper than I ever thought possible. You are the best thing that ever happened to me in me sorry pirate's life. You are my greatest and most valuable treasure. You are my rock in the surf, my light on a dark day, you are me very reason to breathe. In simple words – I love you, Angelica. I love you more then me own life, more than my Pearl, even more than the sea."

Angelica has now tears in her eyes which are already running down her slightly flushed cheeks. She sniffs and watches Jack, who at this moment, takes a ring out of his coat pocket and puts it gently onto her left ring finger. Then the captain finally asks his beloved „Would you do me the honour of becoming me wife?" Everyone holds their breaths, the tension palpable, even Jack holds his breath while he stares directly into Angelica's eyes, waiting for her answer. About a minute all is still, but then she throws her arms around him and replies softly „Yes, Jack. Yes I will marry you. – God I love you so much. I thought you'd never gonna ask."

„Well you've underestimated me love. Have you forgotten who I am? – I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" With those words uttered, he gets back on his feet and shouts for all to hear „She said yes! Drinks all around!"

 _to be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Cries of joy are coming from Jack's crew and not just because the captain was paying for a round of rum, but also because their are happy for him, about having finally found the love of his life.

As the rum mugs are already ordered, Jack adds loudly „And a mug of water for the mother of my child!"

Throughout the whole evening, Jack keeps one arm around Angelica, enjoying the most beautiful evening of his life so far. He finally has his beloved Angelica back with him and he has no desire to ever be apart from her again.

„Let's go back to the Pearl" ,suggests Jack, as he sees that most of his crew are already deep in their cups and Angelica is fighting her tiredness. She only nods and follows Jack out of the tavern and to his ship, the Pearl. Suddenly he is seeing his ship through different eyes, according to his future. Here he will marry his beloved, here would his child being born and raised. Jack would accept nothing else. But he also knows deep down that Angelica would never say no to a marriage on board the Pearl.

The two betrothed make themselves at home in Jack's cabin, sitting down on his bunk and leaning with their backs on the ships wall.

„How long till we are…ehm…a threesome?" asks Jack carefully.

She answers with a smile „I'm already six and a half months along. So there is only two and a half months left to go, as it usually takes nine months."

Jack surmises then „That is not long then, eh?"

His words turn out to be more than right. The next two months fly by with Angelica on board the Pearl. She has only two weeks more till the wee one is to make his arrival in the world, but it is possible that the little one comes at any given moment now.

It promised to be a very nice day. The early rays of sunshine are hitting the smooth surface of the Caribbean Sea, turning the cerculean waters into a giant reflecting pool, making the few crewmen who are already up, squinting their eyes while doing their usual chores on the black vessel. Down in the captain's cabin Angelica is still fast asleep, hugging the light covers to her chest, a content smile on her beautiful face. Jack watches her while he dresses into his usual captain's garbs. First the breeches, shirt and vest. Over these he wraps his red-white sash around his trim waist, followed by his two belts. Stepping into his suede brown seaboots, he lastly puts on his baldric which holds his cutlass and sets his leather tricorn on his head. Finished and ready to face the day, Jack saunters over to his bunk, leans down and gives Angelica a soft kiss on her forehead. „Sleep tight my love. You need it."

With a last longing look at her, he grabs his pistol, puts it into his belt and exits the cabin. As he knows this will be a warm day, Jack leaves his coat in his quarters. Out on deck he is greeted by his crew and his first mate Gibbs, who has the helm. Going over to him, Jack is about to talk with him, when Marty shouts down from the crow's nest „Sail ho!" All eyes turn in the direction he is pointing to. The silhuette of a ship can be seen which is fast approching the slow going Pearl. Using his spyglass to get a closer look, the captain closes it again and turns to Gibbs „Ready the cannons and guns. Make sure all cutlasses and knives are sharp and get someone to sprinkle the deck with sand to make it less slippery should it come to the worst."

Gibbs answers eagerly „Aye, aye Captain!" Running around and shouting orders to the crew the first mate gets an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach about the oncoming confrontation. He sees over to his captain who is standing proud and tall at the wheel, knowing full well that Jack never trusts anyone else at steering his dark lady under such dire circumstances. And he seems to be one with the ship. The Pearl follows even the slightest turn of the wheel from Jack, giving him her very best.

Now that the other ship is near at her flank with guns at the ready, it's dark red-brown sails billowing in the wind, Jack finally recognizes it. It's the „Dark Sovereign" a pirate ship captained by a bully of an Irishman, who isn't known for his mercy, unlike Captain Sparrow. Said man, Captain Steven O'Malley or as he is called „Bloody Paddy", comes out of his quarters and gives the order to fire. Without waisting a second the Pearl's crew returns fire. Pintel and Ragetti go down below to fire one of their special shots at the enemy ship. With eagerness and smiles on their dirty faces they put the two small cannonballs linked with a chain into the cannon, the chain-shot. Aimed correctly it is aible to break a ship's mast in two. And Pintel and Ragetti are crack shots with a cannon.

While the next round of cannonballs is fired at the „Sovereign", the nasty chain-shot is among them. With a thickening crack the main mast is hit and falls onto the deck of the opposing ship and partially onto the Pearl's railing, giving the pirates of both ships an easy possibility to go over to the enemy vessel. After the last cannon is fired and the smoke lies sill thickly over both ship's decks, the crews change tactics and get out their pistols, muskets and cutlasses. In the middle of the chaos of swirling blades, fighting men and fired pistols, Jack manages to make his way to his first mate. Over the loud noise of the combat, cries of pain and such, he instructs him to go into his cabin and to protect Angelica at all costs. With a nod to his friend and captain, Gibbs runs into the captain's quarters and closes the door behind him, sighing in relief.

Only to be greeted by a shriek of pain coming from the captain's bunk. Fearing an enemy had already made it in, Gibbs unsheathes his cutlass and walks over. But instead of a foe he only finds Angelica lying on the bunk, writhing in obvious pain und muttering something in Spanish that sounded like „Dios mio." A bit uncertain what to do Gibbs decides to speak to her. „Angelica? What's ailing you lass?" Looking up at her fiancé's first mate, she replies „It's the child. It's coming! My water already broke. Please get Jack! I need him."

Shaking his head, he gives back „He is a wee bit occupied at the moment." Now Angelica finally hears the commotion out on deck, the clashing of blades and the occasional crack of a pistol or musket. Horrified and it great fear for her loved one, she forgets about her condition and tries to get up, only to be pushed back into the pillows by Gibbs soft but strong hands. „Don't you worry about the captain lass. Jack knows very well how to fight, even dirty if he must. And he has something to fight for now, hasn't he? – It will be alright, Miss. Let's see to get the wee one into this world, what say you, aye?"

Still afraid, but trusting the words from Gibbs, she nods. Unable to get warm water in the middle of a fight, Gibbs makes do with whatever he has handy. A bowl filled with cold, but clean water, clean rags and a clean knife to cut the cord with. Drinking from his trusted rum flask for courage, Gibbs sits in front of Angelica on the bunk, pushes up her shirt, which is in truth one of Jack's, asks her to draw up her legs and with an audible gulp, pushes them apart to have better access. Angelica is already pressing, screaming all the while. Gibbs encourages her as he can already see the little head. This goes on for seemingly endless hours, which are in reality only minutes. And before long a satisfactory cry of a small child can be heard. Cleaning the bundle, cutting the cord and covering it with a clean warm blanket, Gibbs hands the child over to it's mother.

Coated in sweat and still breathing heavily, but very content, Angelica takes the little one into her arms, who at this very moment opens his eyes and looks around. Both Gibbs and Angelica smile brightly as a pair of deep dark pools of brown are staring up at them curiously. Their peaceful moment is interrupted as a cry of pain reverberates out over the deck, which makes both their hearts skip a beat, as they know and recognize that voice among thousands; Jack's. Shortly thereafter someone shouts in a panic „The captain is down! The captain is down!"

Exchanging a look with Angelica, Gibbs grabs his cutlass and runs out on deck. Many pirates from both ships are lying strewn all over the deck, many of them moaning in pain. The captain of the Pearl has made it very clear to his crew that he doesn't tolerate unneeded killing, so they only knocked their opponents out or slashed them to make it impossible for them to fight on. The enemy ship is heavily listing to port and is obviously about to sink to the depths. Gibbs tries to get order back on the Pearl and orders some crewmen to throw the few dead men over board. After that is done, he gives the order to Pintel and Ragetti to escort the enemy pirates down to the bilge, where they will be locked in.

In mere minutes the deck is cleared of dead and wounded men, foe and friend alike, the debris is thrown into the water and some of the crew start already to clean away the spilled blood. All in all the Pearl got away lightly. Only some minor injuries and bruises and some cracks in the railing. Even though the crew is not in the mood to celebrate. Most look up to the helm, where Cotton, the old mute sailor, is kneeling by a downed person. Slapping a hand to his forehead, Gibbs curses himself for nearly forgetting about his captain and friend. Running the steps to the aft deck, he gasps at the sight in front of him. „Mother's love, Jack!" Again he takes a good long drink from his flask, before he turns his eyes back onto his captain.

His whole upper body is covered in bright red blood which is still oozing out of many small wounds, covering his whole torso, sides and both his arms. The black wood underneath him is already darkened even more because of his blood. Fearing the worst, he asks Cotton „How is he?" As he is unable to speak his parrot, squawks „Grape shot! Aawk! Abandon ship!" Interpreting this as a life threatening situation for his captain, he calls four crewmen over to help them in carrying their wounded captain into his quarters. Pintel, Ragetti, Scrum and Murtogg carefully lift him up and take him down to his cabin. All the while no sound is heard from Jack, not even a single moan. A very bad sign indeed. Gibbs starts preying.


	3. Chapter 3

The four men lay Jack carefully down on his bunk, which was only moments before occupied by Angelica. As fast as possible she jumped up to make room for them, her child still in her arm. She sits down on a nearby chair and asks fearfully „How is he doing?"

„Not good. Not good at all…but we'll get him back on his feet again" sighs Gibbs. Scrum is already trying to sop the bleeding, putting lots of fabric onto the wounds with pressure. There is downright chaos in the captain's cabin. Everyone is anxious about what is to become of their beloved captain.

„He has to make it…he has to make the aquaintance of his son" ,Angelica mumbles softly with tears in her eyes. As if he could sense something is wrong with his daddy, the little one too, starts to cry in her arms.

Gibbs turns to Angelica and says softly „I think it's better if you leave now, miss. You can use my cabin to rest in. As soon as I know more, I'll inform you, What say you to that?" Still trying to calm down her crying son, she answers „I don't want to leave him, but I see your reasoning behind your request. So I'll go now, but promise me to let me know if his condition worsens." Gibbs nods and gives a sign to Pintel, who comes forward and helps a still weak Angelica up and out of the captain's cabin.

Finally able to get a closer look at his captain's wounds, Gibbs again sends a silent prayer heavenwards. Scrum is still trying to stem the blood flow, but there are way too many wounds for him to cover them all. So he calls for Murtogg to assist him. The former Navy soldier comes running and grabbing some clean rags on the way over, helps his mate with his task. Doing so he discovers a discouraging sight. He points it out to Gibbs and Scrum. Without further ado, but still careful to not jostle his friend's body too much, the first mate turns him over, so that his back is visible. Shocked they see that at least two shrapnel fragments have gone right through!

„Well, at least we have two buggers less to dig out of Jack's body. But there are way too many left. God knows how much damage has been done to his insides." Pausing a moment to collect himself, Gibbs turns to his two shipmates. „Let's get this over and done with. Once we've stopped the massive bleeding, we clean the wounds with rum and warm water. Then we'll start the long process of getting the fragments out of his flesh. First we start with his arms, as those don't seem to be in too deep – then we move to his sides, first the left, then his right side and at last we take care of the wounds in his chest and stomach. And here we'll have to be very careful as it is highly possible that a fragment or two have lodged near his spinal cord. – Is that understood?"

At the encouraging nods from both men, all three turn all their attention to their fallen captain. It takes them hours to get all the pieces out, safe one. It is, as Gibbs already surmised, right beside his spinal cord. Every try to remove it, could result in a paralysis for Jack from his waist down. Which would be the end of his pirate life at sea.

So they leave it as it is and just clean the wound as good as possible and tie a piece of cloth around his torso to keep it clean, just like the others. Finished finally with this gruesome task all three crewmembers sigh in unison in relief. Their captain lies completely still in his bunk, covered in bandages around his arms and torso, a stark contrast to his usually deep tanned skin. But now it has a greyish sick tone to it and he is bathed in sweat. His breathing is very shallow, raspy and uneven and as Gibbs puts a hand to his neck, he is aghast to feel only a very dull, occasional throb. Tears start to fill the eyes of the seasoned sailor, as he realizes that Jack might really die right in front of him.

To Scrum and Murtogg he says „Thanks for your help. Leave now and indulge in some rum. Drink to the captain's health, aye?" Nodding the two of them exit the captain's quarters hastily and close the door behind them. Now alone with his friend and captain, Gibbs take a chair, pulls it up to the bunk and sits down. Grabbing a clean cloth he wets it and starts to wipe away the sweat on Jack's brow, which is exposed after they took of his faded red bandana. Using his other unoccupied hand, the first mate takes Jack's left hand in his and squeezes it, rubbing the back of it with his thumb and hoping against all hope that he feels it.

To pass the time he starts talking to him, giving one of his many seafaring tales away, smiling softly at his captain. But aside from Gibbs' voice and the raspy sound of Jack's breathing the great cabin is quiet. Even the child's crying can no longer be heard through the wooden wall, which seperates the two cabins. Somehow happy that at least the new mother and her wee one are alright and getting much needed rest, the old seadog turns his attention back to his friend.

Out on deck most of the crew have found places to sit at and drink rum, while all of them fear for their beloved captain. No one wants to think of the unthinkable, that Captain Jack Sparrow has finally found his end. It's very quiet, near deathly still, not even a seagull can be heard or other sealife. The only sound is the sloshing of the waves against the Pearl's dark hull. But this tranquility is broken when the water at their portside is seemingly starting to boil and moments later the bow of the Flying Dutchman breaks the surface. Fully emerged and water still flowing out of her portholes, she is a sight to behold. Her bowsprit really looks like the opened mouth of an angry whale or crocodile, truly frightening.

Normally the sight of this ship means nothing good, as it is the vessel that brings the souls of sailors who had died out at sea, safely to the other side. But as the Pearl's crew knows the new captain of the Dutchman very well, they don't get scared. They rather look curious over to the other ship, which has now pulled alongside the Pearl.

Leaving Maccus at the helm, William Turner, former blacksmith and husband to Elizabeth Swann, calls over to Jack's crew „Ahoy, Black Pearl! Permission to come aboard?" A loud „Aye" can be heard and not soon after a plank is put up between both ships. With an uneasy feeling Will crosses over, followed by his father Bootstrap Bill. Seeing into the disheartend faces of his friend's crew, he asks them „Where be Jack?" Marty just points to the captain's cabin, but keeps quiet.

Shrugging his shoulders, Will walks over to the cabin with his father, who means „You still have that feeling son that someone is close to death on this ship?"

„Aye. I do. Otherwise we wouldn't be here. Calypso has a reason to send us to the Pearl. Let's go and talk to Jack about it. Maybe he can shed some light onto the situation, seeing that he and Calypso go way back or so he once said. Although she went by the name Tia Dalma at the time and was a powerful voodoo priestess." Smiling at his son's words, Bootstrap replies „Aye, that sounds like the Jack I know. Getting help from the most unusual kind of people and staying in their debts no doubt."

Reaching the captain's quarters they knock on the door and go in. What they see then nearly takes their breaths away. Gibbs is sitting by the bunk, talking softly to the person lying on it. Which could only mean one thing and one thing only – Jack is the one who is close to death! Shocked both men come closer. Only now does Gibbs realize that he is no longer alone with his captain. At the sight of Will, he immediately crosses himself and drinks from his trusted flask. Because when Will, Calypso's ferryman, is here than it means that his friend and captain is truly dying.


	4. Chapter 4

Will stepped closer up to Jack, hoping against all hope that he doesn't have to take his former mate into his crew. „He is already close to death…" ,sighs Will softly.

Gibbs explains „He has to make it. He just became father of a little boy today."

Will then says „I'll ask Calypso to help. She can safe Jack."

„Do it. Do everything in your power, for Jack and his family…" is heard from a desperate Gibbs.

After that is being said, Will leaves for the Dutchman. There he tries to contact Calypso.

While he waited till the sea goddess shows up, Angelica allows herself to be accompanied on deck. She sits down besides Marty, Cotton and Scrum. Doing so she indulges in some rum after nine months absence. Even though she knows that her wee one could indulge it too with the mother's milk, she risks it, as she is sure of the fact that the next time he gets hungry, there will be no trace left of the rum.

Trying to distract her from the captain's condition, Scrum starts a dialoge „You gave birth today, didn't ye?"

„Yes, a little boy" , Angelica confirms softly.

„Nursling for Jack! Aawk" crows the parrot on Cotton's shoulder. Hearing this Angelica looks sadly donw to the floor. Hopefully fate wouldn't be so cruel as giving her a son today, but taking her fiancé at the same time.

„Do you have a name for your son" ,Marty does like to know.

She shakes her head. „Not yet. Jack wanted to choose a name. All I know is that my little one will have the nickname ´gorrion´."

„Gorrion?" They all ask in unison, confused with the meaning of it.

Angelica explains it happily to them. „It's Spanish for sparrow. If he isn't allowed to have his father's surname, he should at least have it as a nickname. Mi gorrion…"

In the meantime, Calypso has made her appearance on the Dutchman. Will says directly „We need your help. Jack is on the brink of death."

Calypso/Tia shakes her head, sending her dreadlocks flying around and means „Than it will be his fate."

Will can't believe it. „No! You must help him. – He has a son…"

The sea godess who shows herself in her human form again, steps closer to Will. „Fate can't be controlled William Turner. If it is witty Jack's time to leave, I can do nothing about it. Fate can be cruel sometimes, but it has to happen."

Shocked Will tries to persuade her. „Please, Tia Dalma – you have to save him. If not for his sake then for his son's who was just born today. He shouldn't grow up without his father." Calypso still didn't budge. So Will goes desperate „I know you once loved Jack, Tia. You were lovers. Can't you find it in your heart to be there for him now in his dire time of need? For old times sake?"

Adding his puppy dog look, Will finally gets his way. Calypso/Tia saunters over to a big wooden chest, unlocks it and gets various vials and some other needed items out of it. With a stern look to her ferryman, she says in her thick Jamaican accent „Now take me to him, before it is too late for a healing ritual."

The Pearl's crewmen get up when they see the voodoo priestess/sea godess walk onto their ship. Some even lift of their hats and bow to her in respect. She just nods to them and continues on her way to the captain's cabin, followed by Will. Realizing where this mysterious woman is going to, Angelica stands up with Scrum's help and wobbles after them, leaving her son with Marty and Cotton. Cotton's parrot squawks happily „Wind in your sails!"

Inside the cabin, Bootstrap and Gibbs are talking in hushed tones, always afraid of disturbing the peaceful aura, glancing over to Jack from time to time, to make sure he is still breathing. They are standing close to the bunk, ready to act if the need arises. Just as the cabin door opens to reveal Will and behind him the mighty Calypso, the wounded captain takes in a weezing, staggering breath, his chest heaving in the process. Then he lies absolutely still, his upper body not moving up and down any longer. Terrified Gibbs puts his ear over his captain's still chest and hears nothing. Bootstrap getting the hint, lays two fingers to Jack's neck. He too is unable to detect a pulse. It is over. Help has come too late and the great Captain Sparrow is dead, killed by grape-shot that has gone astray!

Calmly walking over to the bunk, Tia shooes Gibbs and Bootstrap out of the cabin. With a meaningful stare at Will, who gets the drift and also takes his leave, the godess turns her attention to Jack. Looking at him longingly and gently caressing his stubbled cheek, she murmors „What have you got yourself into now, witty Jack? I can't always be there to get you out of a fickle. You haven't changed one bit since the last time we saw each other." Saying this she sounds like a mother who is scourning her child for it's bad behavior. She smiles at the memories that are flooding her mind, but she quickly comes back to the present and readies her herbs, mixing them in a bowl with water and some rum.

With a flick of her hand, she removes the bandages around his torso, where the most damage has been done. Shaking her head in disbelief, Tia mixes other herbs and makes a paste out of them. It has a greenish-brown colour and looks a bit like something that has already been eaten and spit back out. The odour that comes from this mass is revolting, but Tia doesn't mind. Her only goal is to heal Jack, get him back to the land of the living. With utmost care she evenly applies the paste onto the wounds, making sure every single one is covered. Then she rewraps the captain's chest and does the same with the injuries to his arms.

Satisfied with her work so far, Tia now concocts another brew from her various herbs. Smoke is coming up from the bowl, which she sets right in the middle of Jack's chest and enfolds the priestess in it. She holds out her arms up in the air and starts chanting in a foreign, very old language. Minutes go by without anything happening. But then the smoke disappears and Tia takes the now useless bowl away. Putting her hands over his heart, she continues with her chanting, till suddenly she feels a weak beat under her palm. Jack's heart is beating again! Very glad that the ritual worked, Tia stays a bit longer with Jack, until she is certain that both his pulse and his breathing are strong enough to leave him alone for awhile.

With a smile on her dark face, the sea godess exits the cabin and is directly confronted by Will, Bootstrap, a very anxious Angelica and a restless, worried crew. Putting all their minds at ease, she says soflty „Witty Jack is going to make it. But it will be a long recovery ahead of him. He'll need all of his friends and crew to help him through this dark and heavy time." The crew starts to cheer and whistle, some even dancing a jig right where they are standing. Their captain will be back with them in the future. That makes them all very happy. Because having a fair captain like Jack, is better for them than any treasure in the world.

Angelica shows her gratitude for the saving of her fiancé by hugging Tia tightly. „Thank you so much. I can't even put it into words what you have done for me and my son. Because of your help, he still has a father, who'll be able to see him grow up. Muchas gracias." Patting Angelica on her back in a soothing manner, Tia loses the embrace and means „It was my pleasure. But now the rest is up to Jack. He'll sleep deeply for a long time, giving his body the much needed time to heal, especially on his inside. All you have to do, is give him the herb cocktail I've made, every four hours. The paste has to be applied anew after about a week's time. His bandages should be changed every day to prevent infection. And you'll see in a few weeks, your witty Jack will be back to his old charming self. Rest assured."

With a last reassung pat on Angelica's back, Tia leaves the Pearl and returns to the Dutchman. Gibbs reliefed to know his friend is on the mend, shouts „The captain is going to live! I say, drinks all around!" Happily the crew start to carry rum barrels from below decks to the center of the main deck, while others bring out the food from the galley. Wishing to say goodbye to his old friend, Will goes back into the captain's quarters, closely followed by his father and Angelica. Both men look down at Jack who now has a bit of his old skin colour back. Speaking their goodbyes softly and with a squeeze of Jack's unmoving left hand, both father and son, finally take their leave and return to the Dutchman. They have a duty to carry out. And Angelica just sits down on the side of the mattress, leans down over Jack and whispers in his ear „Come back to me Jack. Your son and I need you, your crew needs their captain. So please, fight those demons and just come back. – I love you so much."

She kisses him softly on his forehead, nose and both his cheeks. Then she covers his lips with hers, loving their rough, but still soft texture. All the while tears are flowing down her face, because the love of her life is still fighting for his very life. Finally she gets up, goes out on deck and takes her son back from Marty and Cotton, trying to distract herself with the festivities from the loyal crew.


	5. Chapter 5

Calmed by the news that their captain will mostly survive, the rest if the crewmen use the time to say hello to the new arrival aboard.

„He is cute" ,comes from Ragetti, the lanky, one-eyed crewman.

Pintel adds „Just like his daddy." And he is not alone with his opinion. Most of them are sharing his view that the little one is the splitting image of Jack. The mood aboard is joyful for now.

Over the next days Angelica treated Jack like she was tasked to do from Tia Dalma/Calypso. She barely leaves his side, carrying her son in a wraparound infant carrier. Just as she is about to change his bandages, a light groan comes from the bunk. And Jack's feeble voice is heard „An…ge…lica?"

Shocked she nearly lets go of the new bandage in her hand. Astonished she looks to him „Jack?"

Hearing her voice he gazes in her direction and slowly blinks his eyes open, trying to make out his surroundings. Realizing the wraparound bundle at her chest, he asks softly in a still raspy voice „Our…child?"

She answers with a slight smile „We have a son, Jack. He is here." Carefully Angelica gets the little one out of his cocoon of fabric, which he answers with whining, as his sleep is suddenly interrupted. But just as soon as he starts whining, he looks around curiously, his big brown eyes taking it all in.

„Hello…my…boy…" ,Jack says smiling as the lads gaze turns on him. With a lot of effort the weakened captain lifts his hand to caress his son's little head lovingly and gently, still not believing that he really is a father now.

Angelica loves seeing this side of him, the caring side. A little sad, she means „He still doesn't have a name yet." Thinking a moment about this, Jack anounces proudly „Jacob" ,pausing a moment, he adds „Jacob…Jonathan…Teague.."

But before Angelica can complement him on finding such a beautiful name for their son, the still too weak captain has already lost consciousness again, his dark eyelids fluttering shut and his head fallling sideways, facing his fiancé. Exited about the fact that Jack has woken up, even shortly and has even spoken to her, Angelica kisses him softly on his forehead, smiling. With a spring in her step she exits the cabin and rejoins the crew out on the main deck. Gibbs is the first to see her. Walking over, he asks „What's that happy smile all about, missy? Care to share?"

„Jack woke up! He even talked a bit – he gave our son a name! Now he is out again." Smiling too now, the first mate then wants to know. „Let's hear it then! So we can celebrate." Looking down at her sleeping son, Angelica replies „It's Jacob Jonathan Teague. I believe he named him after his father."

Turning to the crew, Gibbs proclaims „Lads, we have something to drink to! Our captain was awake and named his son! – Lads! Say hello to Jacob Jonathan Teague, the newest crewmember of the famous Black Pearl!" Loud cheers and clapping can be heard then all around the ship. Those out on deck come over to Angelica to give their respects to their newest mate, most with bright smiles on their dirty faces. As Pintel and Ragetti are next, they surprise her by handing her a selfmade gift for little Jacob. They made a rattle out of a stick of wood, some colourful baubles and pieces of thin rope.

Ragetti bows his head a bit in his shyness. Pintel speaks for the both of them. „We thought it just right for our captain's son to have something to play with, something that's not dangerous. And most little ones love all things that make noise." Angelica is touched by their thoughtfulness and thanks them. Hugging them both, she promises the two ex-mutineers an extra potion of rum. Eager for their next meal with the promised rum, they thank her in return and take their leave. All around her the crew seems to have found a new motivation to do their chores with happy faces. She knows how loyal this crew is to her fiancé and that is enough to make her grin too at their antics.

Feeling thirsty she returns into the captain's quarters to get some water. She has nearly reached the door when it opens and Scrum comes out, a worried look on his face. Seeing her, he gets out „It's the captain, Miss Angelica. He is running a fever, a bad one it seems." Not needing to hear more, she hands Jacob to Scrum and runs in. Reaching the sleeping quarters of the cabin, she sees Jack tossing and turning, his body convulsing with every shaky breath he takes. He is completely drenched in sweat. It runs down in rivulets over his face and chest, making his skin glow in the candlelight. Getting closer to the bunk, she realizes that some of the wounds have started to bleed again too, possibly due to his exessive tossing and turning.

Knowing what to do now to help him, she runs back out on deck and calls Gibbs over. Once he has reached her side, she instructs him „I need a bathtub in his cabin. Cover it's inside with blankets. Then get me buckets filled to the brim with cold water and towels. And hurry!" Gibbs does as he is told and minutes later, Murtogg and Mullroy carry in the bathtub. They use blankets to cover it's inside and hurry back out, to help their comrades in carrying the buckets of water into the cabin. Satisfied with the amount of buckets and towels, Angelica asks the two ex-Navymen to help in undressing Jack. Hesitating a moment, they come over and assist her. While Mullroy is supporting Jack and holds him half upright, Murtogg helps her in getting the captain's breeches off of him, which is not easy, seeing they are stuck to his skin because of his heavy sweating.

Finally it's done and both men carry Jack very carefully over to the waiting bathtub. Lowering him gently in, they also grab a towel, roll it up and put it as a support behind Jack's head, cushioning it. Grateful for their help, Angelica sends them out and tells them that she will call out once she is done with her task. Nodding they take their leave, leaving the couple alone. Sighing loudly, she takes the first bucket and slowly upends it contents over a still tossing and sweating Jack. No reaction comes from him, not even a slight shiver. Not disheartened by this, she carries on till the very last bucket is emptied. In total she used twelve buckets of very cold water. Watching Jack closely she finally sees the desired affect of this method: he starts to shiver uncontrollably, because of the cold he now feels all over his body. The fever has broken!

Calling Murtogg and Mullroy back in, she readies the bunk with clean, dry linen, as well as a new pillow. With the help of the two crewmen, Angelica rubs him dry with the towels and they carry the captain back over to his bunk. Once in there, he holes himself up into the blankets, trying to get warm and to stop the damn shivering. All of this happens unconsciously, as Jack still hasn't come to. After sending the men back out and locking the door behind them, Angelica undresses and lies down beside Jack, sharing her body's warmth with him. She whispers into his ear „I love you, my el gorrion. Only you."

With a content smile on her face, she falls asleep, more or less in the arms of her fiancé. Her last thought is to check his wounds come morning, then she drifts into sweet oblivion and dreams of her last adventure with Jack, when they searched for the Fountain of Youth.


	6. Chapter 6

Next morning Angelica is woken by loud knocking on the door. Hastily she pulls over one of Jack's shirts, walks to the door and opens it. Scrum is on the other site with Jacob in his arms, whom he watched over during the night. Now the little one is crying endlessly. Immediately Angelica takes him into her arms and tries to calm him with soothing noises and words „Shh, quiet Jacob. Todo bien." He cuddles to his mother and is still apart from the occassional whine.

„Are you hungry, mi gorrion" ,Angelica asks her wee one who answers with confirming croak. Moving back over to the bed with her child, Angelica starts feeding him. She doesn't register that Jack has regained consciousness and is watching her with a sly grin. Only as Jacob starts looking around curiously after being satiated, Angelica realizes that her fiancé is watching her. „Jack, you are awake" ,she cries out happily und kisses him lovingly. „How are you feeling?"

He answers „Better…"

Angelica has to agree. „You are looking better too." And she is right. Jack has his usual skin tone back. Only the bandages are a sign for the injuries he sustained a few days ago and which nearly took his life. Jacob stretches his little arms out to Jack. „You want to go to your daddy, Jacob?" Angelica asks, before she puts Jacob gently on to Jack's chest.

Babbling and squeaking happily, little Jacob stretches his short arms out and starts playing with his father's hair. A long dreadlock decorated with many shiny trinkets has his full attention. Smiling and trying to keep his boy safely in his still not so strong hands, Jack acclaims „Oi! My hair, you little thief. Turning pirate already, are we?" Instead of a verbal answer, Jacob tightens his grip, not wanting to let go of his newfound toy. With a pleading look to his fiancé, the pirate captain begs „A little help here, please?"

With a bright smile adorning her beautiful face, Angelica lifts Jacob off of his father's chest, making him release his new toy, even though he cries out in protest. Setting him on the rug on the floor, she takes out the rattle and gives it her son, showing him how to use it. Happy with this toy in his tiny hands, Jacob babbles away, crawling over the ground.

In the meantime Angelica returns with new rolls of cloth to Jack's side. She still has to change his bandages, especially after last night when he was suffering from a raging fever. Putting the new ones aside, Angelica takes a small knife and carefully cuts away the old wrapping around her fiancé's chest and then the ones around his arms. Washing the wounds again with water and some rum, she applies the new bandages to his muscular arms. But to wrap them around his torso, she needs him to get up from his horizontal position. „Jack, do you think you can lift your upper body high enough for me to put on the new bandage? – If not, I can get help."

Stubborn and proud as always, Jack denies needing help and tries to move upwards. But soon after, he falls heavily back on the mattress, his face a grimace of pain. Alarmed, she asks „What is it, el gorrion? Where does it hurt?" Trying to get his breathing under control and with clenched fists, he presses out „It's me back, love. It's killing me. – Every move I make sends a wave of indescribable pain shooting up my spine. Not even all the rum in the whole Caribbean could numb that kind of pain."

Hearing his words, Angelica remembers that Gibbs told her about the one piece of shrapnel that's still lodged into her fiancé's back. „Please tell me where it hurts the most, where this pain is coming from, so we can help you." Looking sideways to her, Jack replies softly „It's somewhere between my middle and lower back and it feels, as if something is moving in there that doesn't belong there."

Nodding, she explains to him „You are right about that, gorrion. You were hit by a load of grape-shot and it took hours to get them all out of your body. – But they had to leave one fragment still in, because it sits too close to your spinal cord. – Gibbs didn't want to risk paralyzing you. That's why you still have so much pain in your back."

Contemplating about his options, the pirate captain comes up with an idea. „Tell Gibbs to set course to Nassau, New Providence. The governor there is friendly to pirates and I'm sure that there is a good doctor or surgeon to take that blasted piece of metal out of me onesie, savvy?" Kissing him with all her love on the lips, Angelica runs out of the cabin, shouting „I'll be right back with you, Jack!"

Telling Gibbs the new course and satisfied that the captain's orders are being followed, the fierce lady pirate walks into the galley to get some broth for her pirate as well as some fresh fruits. With those items on a wooden tray, she goes back into the captain's cabin. In there she starts feeding Jack the warm broth, supporting his head with one hand and holding the spoon with her other. Not able to say a word, Jack just looks intently at her, showing her his gratitude and deep love that he feels. That and more can be clearly seen in his deep pools of dark brown, so expressive and endless that you can drown in their depths. The kohl lining them only enhances their beauty. Angelica is feeling lost again, by just looking into his eyes.

A knowing smirk makes it clear to her that Jack knows very well what kind of effect he has on women, but on her especially. She is his fiery pirate lass, his bride to be and the mother of their child. He can't believe his luck. He has everything he's ever wanted for himself; his ship, a loyal crew, enough booty in their hold to last for months and, that is the most important thing to him, he has the love of his life by his side forever. Not to forget his son, Jacob, the most precious treasure ever.

Tearing herself away from his piercing gaze, Angelica puts the emptied bowl aside and grabs some pieces of pineapples and oranges. These she feeds to him too, knowing how important it is that he'll get not only nutritions, but vitamins as well, to get his strength back up to what it once was.


	7. Chapter 7

The journey to Nassau takes them a whole month to complete. Storms and other obstacles of nature slowed them down considerably, even though the Pearl is the fastest ship around these waters. Although Jack wasn't able to really walk around, he still tries to be the best possible captain and father. Every day he spends a whole hour out on deck to be able to still keep up with the ship's business. The times that Jack spends in his ramshackle deckchair out on deck, courtesy of his crew, Jacob scrabbles happily all over the ship. And eventhough life on board a ship is not the most ideal for little children like Jacob, he is progressing greatly and he is very happy.

He is especially thrilled when he is allowed to play with his rattle or with Jack's hair. Jack is very proud of his son, indescribably so. Sometimes he cannot believe that he, a scallywag of a pirate, has created such a beautiful child.

Suddenly a cry is heard from the crow's nest „Land ho!" They have finally reached Nassau, New Providence.

All of the Pearl's crew start preparations for the docking process, like reefing in the sails, readying the mooring lines and the anchor chain. Gibbs is standing at the helm, steering Jack's dark lady safely through the smooth Bahamian waters. A bit to the side of him, the captain is lounging comfortably in his deck chair, letting the wind play with his hair and breathing in the salty, fresh breeze, a content smile on his dark handsome face. He is only dressed in boots, breeches and his wide open shirt, which reveals the bandages underneath. But to still give away the look of a feared pirate, he wears his baldric too, which holds his trusty cutlass. Gibbs smirks at this sight.

A half hour later the Pearl is docked at Nassau port, between another pirate ship and a merchant vessel. After sending Scrum, Murtogg and Mullroy out to go and talk to Governor Spottiswood, Jack is about to fall asleep again, but is stopped from doing so by loud voices coming from the docks. Looking down he sees four men walking up to his moored ship. One of them is dressed like a British gentleman, frilly overcoat, stockings and all that. The other three look like ordinary pirates and those are the ones who make all the ruccus. Angry about such a disturbance of his quiet and peaceful day, the captain orders Gibbs to greet them and ask them what they want.

Minutes later the first mate returns with the good dressed man in tow. Walking up the stairs to the aft deck, he is about to intodruce the man, but said man has already stepped around Gibbs and stretching a hand out to the captain, greets him friendly. „Captain Jack Sparrow as he lives and breathes! I never thought I'd see you around our humble abode. What you brings you here?" Giving a sign for Gibbs to leave, Jack answers „Well Benjamin Hornigold. It's always nice to be welcomed so open and friendly. – And the reason I'm visiting your humble abode, as you called it, is about my health, savvy?"

Realizing only now that his fellow pirate captain is still lying on a deck chair, instead of getting up, Hornigold puts a hand to his chin, looking thoughtful. „Be that the reason you're not standing up to greet a fellow captain properly? Is something wrong with your legs, Jack?" With his eyes closed, Jack only nods, not willing to answer verbally. Kneeling down to be at his level, Benjamin then asks soflty, while putting one of his hands on Jack's „What happened to you, son? I can see it's bothering you, not to say, eating you up inside."

Replying equally softly, the pirate captain mumbles „Grape-shot, mate. A piece is still lodged in my spine. Needs to be taken out, or it will be the death of me, literally." As if to give prove to his words, a sudden wave of pain, hits him full force and Jack has to cry out, unable to hold it in. Several members of the crew come running to aid their injured captain, but seeing someone new sitting at his side, they hesitate, not knowing what to do. Gibbs sends them off to their duties, while he himself joins the two men on the aft deck. Getting out his trusted flask, he hands it to Hornigold, who in turn puts it gently to Jack's lips, encouraing him to open up and take a few swallows of the golden-brown liquid, while he supports his head with his other one.

Soon after he has swallowed down some rum, Jack is out like a light, his head falling bonelessly to the side. Shocked about this, Hornigold turns to Gibbs „When did this happen?"

„Over a month ago now. Captain was just lying either in his bunk or out here in his deck chair. No moving around for him. Too painful."

Wishing to help his fellow captain, Benjamin tells Gibbs that he knows a former Navy surgeon, who is very good at what he is doing and who has his practice in town. All they need to do is to get Jack there safely. Just as they are about to get ready for this venture, Scrum, Murtogg and Mullroy return to the Pearl. Scrum reports „We talked to him as the captain wanted us to. Governor wants to send his private doctor to help us. And best thing – he said there is no payment needed. He is glad to be of service."

Reliefed to hear this, Gibbs sends the three men to their hammocks. Hornigold gives his three men a sign to come aboard and to assist. Once they have reached the aft deck, two other members of Jack's crew come up from below deck, carrying a sturdy looking board between them, made of black wood. Pintel and Ragetti go up to their comrades and Ragetti explains their newest gift for their beloved captain. „Captain told us that every move is painful for him. So we made a board, which won't give way under his weight, to lay him down on, secure him to it with some rope to prevent movement and put him with the board on the stretcher. – Then we can carry him safely to a doctor without risking further injury to the captain."

Hornigold is the first to say something. Clapping Ragetti on his back, he means „You are a genius young man. That is really a brilliant idea! Couldn't have done better myself." Waving his hand to his men, Benjamin helps Pintel and Ragetti to position the board right beside their captain's deck chair. Nodding to each other all seven men lift the injured captain very carefully out of his chair and lay him gently down on the board. Having accomplished that, they look around for some rope. Finding some lying beside the mizzen mast, the five crewmen, two from Jack's and three from Hornigold's crew, start tying the rope tightly, but not too tight, around the captain's legs, his waist and his chest, making him immobile. During all of this Jack is completly and utterly still.

Finally the crewmen lift the board onto the stretcher and together they start carrying it down to the deck and from there on to the docks and into town. Hornigold is in the lead with Gibbs, while Pintel, Ragetti and Marty are walking in the rear. As they reach the first few buildings, a cry is heard from behind them. They stop and turn all around, except those who carry Jack, and see a woman dressed in pirate gear, running up to them, carrying a small bundle in her arms. „Wait! I'm coming with you. I won't leave my fiancé's side. Especially not now. – And don't dare to try and make me go back to the ship, Gibbs. Or you'll have Jack to answer to as soon as he able to do so."

Not having the heart nor the courage to send this spitfire of a woman back to the Pearl, Gibbs nods and together they walk on to the house of the surgeon. Inside they are greeted by the surgeon, as well as the Governor Spottiswood and his private doctor.


	8. Chapter 8

„So this is the injured one? What's wrong with him?" asks Carver, the surgeon while looking at Jack.

Angelica answers „He has a shrapnell in his body. It is too close to his spinal cord to be removed…"

Carver thinks and likes to know „But the shrapnell hasn't hurt his spinal cord?"

Gibbs is the one who answers him this time „We are not sure about that."

„Well then we should treat him immediately. Follow me." Carver goes ahead, followed by Eric, the young private doctor of the governor. Hornigold, Angelica, Gibbs and the men who carry Jack also follow the two doctors. The surgeon leads them into his premises. He turns to the men. „Lay him down on the table and leave."

Angelica does not want to leave and says so. „I'm staying."

Carver denies „No, I need room to work."

But Angelica stays strong. „And I'm not leaving Jack's side!"

Carver gives in. „Alright. Move to the corner. And get the child out of here" ,saying this the surgeon points to Jacob, who sleeps in Angelica's arms. She starts to protest „But…"

He doesn't let her finish and interrupts „If he suddenly cries, it is possible that I hurt Jack badly. At least the little one has to leave."

Angelica carefully lifts Jacob out of her arms and hands him Gibbs. „Take good care of him."

Gibbs assures her „Sure will." Then he turns to the wee one in his arms. „Now they are going to make your daddy alright again."

As soon as all the others have left the room, Carver turns to Angelica „Please take a seat over there in the corner and be quiet. I need to concentrate fully on the operation." Eric, the young private doctor of the governor, sets out all instruments that they'll need, together with clean towels and some vials containing medicine.

Thankful for the thougtfulness of his patient's crew to turn him on his back, before they freed him from the board, Carver washes his hands and rolls up his sleeves. Giving a sign to his assistent Eric, who cuts away Jack's shirt, the surgeon starts feeling along his patient's strong back. Having found what he was looking for, he takes a small scalpell and makes a small cut into the flesh of Jack's back. Immediately blood oozes out of the incision, but Eric wipes it off with one the towels. Using both his hands, Carver pulls at the edges of the cut to open it wider, allowing him a look inside. Asking Eric to bring the little lantern so he has more light, the surgeon can finally see better.

Now he sees the problem. The shrapnel is sitting right at the spinal cord, any wrong move and his patient would be paralyzed for life. Hurrying a bit, Carver grabs a pair of tweezers and pushes them into the open wound. Under the lantern light he fishes carefully for the piece of metal. As he has it with the tweezers and wants to pull it out, Jack suddenly comes to. Feeling the pain exploding in his back he cries out in agony and writhes around, trying to get away from the source of the pain.

Unfortunately for him, Carver slips with the tweezers and hits his spinal cord! Angelica jumps up in a panic and wants to calm her fiancé, but she is being beaten to it by Eric. With a cloth that is drenched in ather, he walks up to Jack and holds the cloth tightly over his mouth and nose. Moments later he slips back into oblivion. Sighing in relief, Carver makes a second try and this time he manages to get the shrapnel out, letting it clatter into a metal bowl. But now he has another problem, caused by his patient's unexpected waking up. A slight intendation where he has hit the spinal cord accidentally with his tweezers.

Checking the area for any sign of a lasting damage the surgeon can feel a swelling starting to form, a sweeling that no doubt will put pressure on his nerves. But as this is the only damage he finds, Carver gives Eric a sign and he comes over with a thread and a needle. Taking both items out of his assistents hands, Carver sews the wound shut. Having finished the operation the surgeon starts washing his hands clean of all the blood, while Eric puts a healing salve onto the sewed cut. Only then a fresh clean bandage is tight around his torso.

Looking over to Angelica, Carver tells her „No need to worry, miss. All his wounds will heal – in time. But I'd highly recommend for him to spend his long recovery time on land, preferably right here in Nassau, so I can follow his progress and so I can be there should there be a need."

Turning once more to his patient he checkes his pulse and breathing. Satisfied he walks over to the door and opens it. Behind it the whole crew of the Pearl is waiting anxiously for news of their captain, together with Hornigold and his men as well as the governor. „Your captain will be alright, but it will take time.- Now I need a few strong men to help in moving my patient into a comfortable bed."

As one Murtogg, Mullroy, Scrum and Pintel and Ragetti come forward. They follow the surgeon and under his guidiance they lift their captain off the table and carry him over into another room, where a comfortable bed is waiting for a new occupant. There they lay him gently down and roll him over onto his back, which elicits a groan from the captain. Thanking them for their help, Carver sends out again and calls Angelica over. She enters the room and takes a seat beside her fiancé's bed, grabbing one of his calloused hands in her delicate one, stroking it. She even starts talking to him in hushed tones, a mix of English and Spanish words. But what the surgeon can clearly make out of this is the fact that those two people are seemingly very deep in love, even though he only sees one side acting now.

With a slight smile on his old weathered face, Carver leaves the room and closes the door behind him.

Outside Carver and Eric let all the waiting men know that they can go back to their respectful homes now. Grumbling, but obeying, the men start shuffling out of the doctor's home. Most of them walk into the next best tavern to get pissed away with rum. Only Gibbs and Hornigold decide to stay sober. Benjamin turns to him „How long do you think this will take? A month or more?" Shaking his head, Jack's first mate replies „I'm no doctor. But seeing the captain's back is affected, I say it could be months from now on. Meaning the crew has to find some housing to stay in, except for those who will stay on the Pearl on watch."


	9. Chapter 9

Months are ticking by and Jack is fighting through a long and streneous way of recovery. During that hard time, Angelica and Jacob give him the strength he needs to do this. Jack flourishes brightly everytime he gets to play with his little boy as good as he is able to. The little one is blabbering a lot and fumbles with Jack's brightly colored trinkets, braided into his dreadlocked hair.

The more months go by, the more Jack is able to start trying to walk again. In the beginning its just a few steps, but day by day he is able to walk further. And it is a lucky coincidence that at the same time little Jacob is trying his first steps too. „He is growing so fast" ,Jack says dreamily in the evening. He had practiced walking with him throughout the day and now the tyke is sleeping happily on his father's chest.

„It's his birthday tomorrow. The year has gone by so fast" ,Angelica tells and strokes Jacob's brown hair. He comes a lot after Jack.

„Tragic that I missed his birth…" ,Jack sighs dissapointed. Just then he gets an idea. „We should have another child." Angelica smirks at him at hearing this. „Not a bad idea. But first you have to recover completely."

Jack pulls his fiancée towards him to kiss her lovingly. „And when I'm fully recovered, I'll finally marry you." Again he kisses her. Angelica ends the kiss and crawls into bed with him. Moments later both are sleeping, arms around one another.

On the next morning they are being woken in a special and unexpected way. Jacob is pulling strongly on Jack's hair and is shouting his first word at him „Daaaddyyy!"

Blinking their eyes open and exchanging a still tired look, Jack and Angelica turn to their son, who is still yanking on one of Jack's dreadlocks and keeps repeating his first actual word, dada. Astonished Jack says „Did he just say what I thought I heard him saying, love? Did he really say dada to me?" Smiling brightly at her fiancé, Angelica leans over to both her men and kisses them both. „Si, he just said dada to you, gorrion. So welcome to the joys of fatherhood, capitan."

With those words, Angelica gets up out of bed and starts refreshing herself with cool water from a bowl sitting on the bedside table. Jack watches her with his soulful brown eyes, a smile adorning his handsome face. Little Jacob has stopped playing with his hair and wants to be put down. With aching muscles, the captain leans down and sets his boy on the floor, where he starts moving away on all fours. Both parents laugh heartily at their sons antics. With a shake of her head, Angelica walks to the window and opens the shutters, letting sunflight flood the room. A nice fresh and warm breeze comes in from the sea, keeping the felt humidity tolerable.

„It's a nice day! Do you want to spend it outside Jack? Enjoy the sun and the wind in your hair?" Sitting carefully up, he replies „I'd love to my dear. – But first I need something to eat. I'm starving."

Half an hour later, after having a nice breakfast together with governor Spottiswood and Benjamin Hornigold, Angelica excuses herself and leaves the mansion with Jacob in her arms, saying that she wants to go into town.

After she is gone, Jack is now lounging on one of the many deckchairs that are on the terrace of the mansion, overlooking the garden and beyond it, the magnificent ocean. Sighing deeply as he breathes in the sea air and feels the wind ruffling his dreadlocks, the pirate captain could almost imagine himself to be standing at the helm of his beloved ship again. Drinking some of the juice that a servant has left for him, Jack starts remembering, thinking back on the time of his recovery.

‚ _The first few weeks all he did was lying completely still in his bed, unable to move a muscle. Then under the doctor's guidiance, Angelica as well as most of his crew, started training with him. While he stayed on his back, they moved his legs, bending them at the knees and then stretching them, repeating this process till the doctor said it was enough for the day. This went on for another few weeks in which he also started training his arm muscles, to keep their strength up. After five months have passed the doctor allowed him for the very first time to leave the bed and to try and move his legs._

 _To his surprise, two of his crewmen, Pintel and Ragetti, handed him a pair of selfmade crutches, to support his weak legs. They were made of dark wood and the handles were cushioned with black sailcloth. And carvings were in both of them. One showed his signature tattoo and underneath his full name and rank and on the other a fully detailed Black Pearl was shown. Touched by such a gesture, Jack had tears in his eyes. Angelica as well. But with their help he managed to take his first few steps on his two feet again. As days and weeks went by he managed even longer walks, sometimes he took a stroll in the big beautiful garden of the governor's mansion, which has been his temporary home for the last months._

 _And the moral support from his beautiful fiancée Angelica and their son Jacob throughout all of this, helped him too. He enjoyed the playtime with his son as it always managed to lift his downcast spirits. Especially the moments he realized that his boy was trying his first steps too. It was like learning together and double fun for the pirate captain.'_

Returning to the here and now as the loud cry of a seagull disrupts his thoughts, Jack blinks his eyes open and stares straight ahead, enjoying the breathtaking view of the ocean.

And mumbles quietly „A pirate's life for me. – Drink up me hearties, yo ho." Even though drinking orange juice is not really very piratical, but being a father now, makes him rethink some of his lifetime habits, among them drinking rum excessively. During his long recovery he hadn't had a single drop of the vile drink, as Miss Swann had called it. Only water, tea or coffee and juice. His diet has also changed to the better, more healthier. He has never felt more alive before. Even his muscles are more pronounced now, due to the daily training. All he needs to do now is to try to handle his sword again, as that is vital on a pirate ship, preferably with both hands. Gibbs, Scrum and Angelica have already volunteered to train him.


	10. Chapter 10

At first Jack is to have his sword lessons with Scrum, as he is a far more easier opponent then Gibbs or Angelica. She puts wooden swords into their hands. „What should I do with that?" Jack asks incrediously. „That's more of a toy for little Jacob." Saying this he points the sword in the direction of his son, who lifts his short arms and blabbles on „Pali!"

„I believe he means parlay" ,Angelica laughs at this, while Jack comes forward and lifts his son up into his arms. „He is a true little pirate" ,he means proudly.

„Pilate" ,cries Jacob happily. „Dadda pilate! Mummy pilate!"

Smiling Jack confirms „Aye Jacob. We are all pirates. And you are one too. The cutest, little pirate in the whole world." Jacob gurgles cheerfully. Jack then hands him over to Angelica. „And now my little pirate, your daddy has to practice so he can become a great pirate again" ,he explains. Jacob smiles at his dad and babbles „Daddy good pilate!" With a bright grin on his handsome face, Jack ruffles through his son's dark brown hair.

After affectionately ruffling his son's dark hair, Jack turns to Scrum „Alright, let's get this over with." Scrum nods „Aye, captain. But we'll go easy at first. Just some light sparring and blocking - nothing too strenious for you yet, captain."

With a smug smile on his tanned face, the captain means „We'll see about that, won't we?" Then without a warning, Jack starts the attack on Scrum, taking the crewman completely by surprise and marching him a few paces backwards. Overcoming his initial shock, Scrum shakes his head „You're stronger then you let on, captain. That's hardly fair as this is just some training for you." Grinning brightly and putting his arms demonstrativly out to his sides, Jack's only comment is „Pirate."

His son Jacob tries to imitate the word again in his adorable little children's tongue „Pilat! Dada pilat!" All three adults laugh heartily at that sound. Looking sideways to the two most important people in his life, the pirate captain says to his boy „One day you'll be a great pirate just like your mother and your father. It's in your blood boy – you have to square with that some day, aye?" Jacob's only answer is a childish giggle and a bright toothless smile.

„Oi! Disabeying your captain already? That's not very nice." With an adorable pout and a puppy dog look, Jack steps up to Angelica, who is still holding Jacob in her arms. „Should we punish our little pirate for this insubordination, or shall we let it go, my dear?" Thinking a moment, Angelica puts a hand up to his stubbled cheek and replies „We'll let it go and move on, mi gorrion." Leaning forwards, she kisses his cheek and then she puts her lips on his. What was intented as a chaste kiss turns into way more in milliseconds. The kiss gets more passionate, more wild and intense, especially the moment that Jack decides to use the tip of his tongue to comply her to open up. As soon as her lips part, Jack darts his tongue in and explores her oral cavity with newfound vigour.

His hand had already let go of the sword and now he uses both of them to pull his love closer to his heated body, letting Angelica feel the prove of his desire for sigh in pleasure and she just wants to feel all of him. All the while little Jacob makes funny faces when he sees his parents make out and lets out a few noises of protest. But these doesn't stop them from their activity. Even though with their one year old boy between them, Jack and Angelica can't keep their growing passion under control any longer. With a growl of frustration, the captain steps back, but only to lift a still protesting Jacob out of his mother's arms and into Scrum's."Here – look after him. We have unfinished business to attend to in our quarters. – Sorry little pirate." With those words spoken, Jack leaves Scrum standing there, grabs Angelica's hand and runs with her into the mansion and there into his room upstairs. Once inside he locks the door behind them, making sure that they aren't disturbed.

Without hesitating Jack grabs Angelica and pushes her against the closed, locked door, aligning their bodies perfectly, while kissing her senseless. When he nibs at a certain point below her ear, she nearly goes over the edge. Feeling this, Jack smiles smugly and lets his left hand wander south over the curves of her perfect body. Short before his goal he stops his movement, wanting to prolong this as long as possible. It's been way too long till the last time he was with a woman, especially his fiery Spanish lady. So he doesn't want to rush things, but rather allow them to grow gradually along the way.

Angelica is breathing heavily, her heart beats near as frantically as Jack's and with her dark brown eyes she looks up to him „Why have you stopped, gorrion? I can't take this sweet torture from you and you know it. – So, please Jack – finish what you started." Not needing to be told twice, Jack relents and his hand moves lower till he has reached the waistband of her breeches. Opening them swiflty, the captain pushes his calloused hand inside and brushes gently over her warm and already wet center, but still not giving her what she really wants. Not to be let out of this intimate game, Angelica caresses his toned, muscled chest with one hand while her other goes south and without preamble, she grabs his evident arousal, squeezing it and grinning devishly at Jack. „Two can play that game, capitan."

With a fericious growl, Jack lifts Angelica into his surprisingly strong arms, carries her over to the bed and lowers her onto it. Then he lays down on top of her, but still holding himself up with his hands, not wishing to crush her under his superior weight. Minutes later both lovers are sans clothing and make passionate love for the next hours to come. Afterwards they fall asleep, totally exhausted and lying in each others arms, content smiles on their faces.

And outside poor Scrum has managed to make a small wooden sword for Jacob and now plays with him, jokingly saying „Oh, you are good little Jacob. One day you really be as good as your mum and dad regarding swordplay." Not really understanding all words Jacob blabbles on happily „Ord. Me good wih ord." Scrum laughs „Aye you are good with it, lad. Captain can be proud of ye."


	11. Chapter 11

_Just a little side note to all readers: the clothing store which is mentioned in this chapter is one that is truly ahead of it's time. But I thought why shouldn't it be possible for a clever seemstress to make clothes like e.g. shirts, breeches, coats etc. in advance for her clients in the most common colors and most average sizes, hence the various clothes on display on shelves and such. Not all women back then were without brains. So I hope that's alright._

„Daddy's toy" ,Jacob repeats certainly. Scrum keeps on playing with him a while longer, till the little one falls asleep right then and there. But the next morning he is in a bad mood. The whole time he just wants to be with his parents. „Wanna see daddy…wanna see mummy" ,he whines constantly, short of starting to cry. Poor Scrum is sitting with Jacob on the patio with a view of the ocean. But whatever he tries doing, it's not enough to calm his captain's son. „Ssh, calm down, Jacob. Daddy is here now" ,Jack announces, who has walked onto the patio without getting detected and lifts Jacob up into his arms.

„Daddyyy" ,Jacob cries delighted. Jack greets him „Hallo my little pirate."

Jacob cuddles his daddy and says „Pilate! – Daddy? Where is mummy?"

Smiling at his son, he replies „Mummy is still sleeping. We will be going into town right now."

„Ton" ,Jacob agrees. Jack is carrying Jacob through the narrow streets of the town. The kid is looking amazed at the colorful signs and everytime he sees a stray cat or dog, he laughs heartily. Suddenly he cries out „Daddy! There!" and points to a toyshop which Angelica visits with him often. A bucket beside the door is filled to the brim with stuffed animals of all kind.

„You like to have that" ,Jack asks his son, holding a stuffed teddybear out to him. Immediately Jacob grabs it, squeeling happily. „Alright then. I'll buy it for you." Hearing those words from his daddy and seemingly understanding them, Jacob's eyes sparkle in delight.

After the purchase is done, Jack leaves the toyshop and looks around for something else. To his boy he explains „Now that we have bought something for you, we are now going to buy something for me as well." Walking further along the narrow cobblestone street, Jack finally sees what he is looking for, a men's clothing store. He wants to buy something new to wear for his wedding with Angelica. He wishes to look his very best for her. He is back to full health now and thanks to his faithful crew, he knows that his fiancée has already bought a wedding dress. Because she knows that Jack can be very spontaneous when it comes to things like that. And knowing that she wanted to have something nice to wear for the occasion, should Jack wants to marry her, because he is suddenly in the mood for it.

While his son Jacob, who is securly in the grip of his left arm, is contently cuddling his new given stuffed teddybear, Jack walks purposefully into the clothing store. The ringing of a bell at the door gives his entrance away and an eldery woman in her late fifties, dressed in a simple gawn of a light blue-green color, comes up to him, a genuine smile on her rounded kind face „Good day, sir. - What can I do for you, young man?" Looking to Jacob, she adds „Do you may need something new to wear for your little one?"

Shaking his head which sends the trinkets in his hair flying and climpering, Jack smiles back „Good day to you too, ma'am. And no, I don't need anything new for Jacob here, but I'm in dire need to find something good and new to wear on my wedding, something that would make my fiancée swoon all over me onesie, savvy? – Do you happen to have something like that in your humble store, my good lady?" Adding his gold-toothed grin, Jack awaits her answer, ruffling his son's dark hair affectionately. Smilling brightly back, the store owner, gives the captain a sign to follow her to the back of the store. To his surprise, he is not being shown some clothing, but a small play area for children, in the back corner of the shop. A soft rug covers the stone floor and many stuffed animals and wooden toys are strewn about the place. „You can leave your child right here and he can play to his heart's content while his daddy is making his purchase."

Smiling to Jacob, Jack asks him „What say you to that little pirate? Would you like play to here with all these nice toys while your dad looks for something to wear?" Clapping his small chubby hands, Jacob gurgles happily „Play dada! Play!" Setting his boy carefully down, the pirate captain says „Aye, me little pirate, you'll be playing here, while I'm just over there" ,pointing to a place right behind him, where all kinds of men's clothing is on display, „and don't be running away, savvy?" Jacob nods and then starts toying around with the many wooden ships. That brings a smile to Jack's handsome face.

Seeing the adoration for his child, the store owner, a Mrs. Wainwright, speaks up „It's very obvious how much this child means to you, young man. I can see it in your eyes and practically written all over your gorgeous face." A little shyly Jack looks down, embarassed by being so easily read by a complete stranger. He seems to be loosing his touch, when it comes to hiding his true feelings from the outside world. Which is a very important skill in the world of piracy. She goes on „There is no need to be ashamed of having feelings, even for a pirate like you. You are only human as we all are." Now looking up to the kind eldery lady, the pirate captain means „You are absolutely right, ma'am. – But now, would you be so kind to show me around?"

„Of course. But to make things easier between us while you are here lad, could you give me your name? – Mine is Elizabeth Wainwright. But everyone just calls me Beth." Clearing his throat and bowing gallantly while lifting his hat, Jack replies „I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service ma'am." Winking him over, Beth says grinning „There is no need to ma'am me, Captain. I'm not that old." Both laugh at that. She then shows him a rack which is full of shirts in different colors and styles. Right underneath are hanging breeches of all kind and right beside them, a various amount of vests as well as overcoats. On the opposite side, racks are filled with all kinds of shoes, mostly those fancy buckle ones and right below, sturdy seaboots in different colors. A little paradise for a man in need of new clothing.

„Take your time in looking those all through and call me, if you need me or if you have questions, alright Captain?" Before she leaves, Jack calls after her „You may call me Jack if you like Beth. There is no need for the Captain either." Smiling to him, she gives back „Alright Jack. Take your time now. Those things shouldn't be rushed for such a special occasion like a wedding." Thanking her again, the captain starts looking at the shirts first. Taking one out that is all black and made of a silky material and in an average size, Jack has a closer look. Liking what he sees, he puts it aside on a nearby shelf and goes on with the waistcoats as well as the overcoats.

Rummaging through them, he finds one that is black but with gold interlaced in the fabric, right beside it, he sees a matching captain's coat. Both of those items land on a pile with the already choosen shirt. Contemplating a moment, Jack opts to also take a pair of black breeches. Finding one he adds it to the clothing pile. Then he turns around and takes a look at the shoes. Not wishing to walk around like a strutting peacock, he leaves them and inspects the display of seaboots on the floor. Seeing one that is black and matches his own in size, he grabs them. Not hesitating he strips of his own suede brown boots and slips on the new ones, taking a few trying steps in them, going back and forth and bouncing on his toes. Satisfied that they fit like his old ones, he wiggles out of them and slips back into his worn out boots.

Calling out for Beth, he asks her if she has a room where he can try on his findings. Beth comes out from a backroom and answers „Of course we have a changing room. Follow me Jack." Whistling a tune, the pirate captain does as he is told to do. Reaching the room, Beth turns around and looks at the clothing Jack has decided to try on. Going through them she says „You'll need a matching sash, as well as a matching bandana for your attire. And I believe I have a similar tricorn hat to the one you are wearing, just darker and less worn out. – Shall I get those items for you as well while you change?" Thinking a moment, Jack replies „That sounds lovely, dear."

While Jack is changing into his new found clothes, Beth is looking for those things she wants to add to the outfit. Having found them she returns to the changing room. Knocking on the wooden door she asks Jack if he is decent. Answering that he is, she opens the door and gasps at the sight in front of her. Jack looks absolutely stunning in all black. The shiny black boots, the black breeches and the black satin shirt open at the chest (revealing tanned skin and strong muscles), combined with the black vest and the black captain's coat which are both interlaced with gold filigree make him look very handsome and debonair.

Beth puts a hand over her fast beating heart and says „My aren't you a sight for sore eyes Jack. Unbelievable. – If you weren't promised to another and I'd be ten years younger, I'd try my luck with you. You look absolutely gorgeous, not to so say dropdead beautiful." Blushing a little at hearing such compliments, Jack only mumbles a quiet thanks. Getting out of her stupefiction, Beth hands him the sash, bandana and the new hat. Adding those three things to his assemble and lastly putting on the new tricorn, the pirate captain turns around „How do I look, love?" Admiring him from head to toe and giving him a sign to turn around, Beth steps closer and checks if the clothes aren't too tight or too loose. But everything fits him to a tee and defines his muscular frame.

Wholly satisfied with his findings, Jack changes back into his old clothes and allows Beth to pack the new clothes carefully into a burlap sack. Paying the bill and grabbing the sack, the captain walks back to the far end corner of the shop to pick up Jacob, Finding him asleep on the floor, Jack picks him gently up and after exiting the store, goes back up to the mansion, a content bright smile on his tanned face.


	12. Chapter 12

Angelica is already expecting her two men. „Hurry up! Dinner is ready." At hearing the word „dinner", Jacob is instantly awake. „Me eat" ,he asks his mum sweetly. Taking her son into her arms, Angelica answers „Aye, gorrion. You'll be eating soon." The kid's whole face sparkles brightly at that.

In the meantime Jack puts his new bought clothing aside and joins his fiancée in the dining hall. The two of them are getting nice juicy steaks, while Jacob is getting a freshly made fruit and vegetable porrage. Angelica starts feeding him slowly so as not to lose too much because of the usual mess he is making while at it.

In the silence which is only interrupted by their chewing sounds, Jack asks her out of the blue „Angelica, my dear, what would you say to us marrying tomorrow?"

Startled Angelica nearly lets go of the spoon. „What?! Tomorrow?"

„Aye, tomorrow. Today is not enough time. But tomorrow we could all go to the Pearl and we marry. What say you?"

Smiling brightly, she says „I thought you'd never gonna ask me that. – Aye, we will marry tomorrow." Saying this, Angelica pulls her fiancé to her and engages him in a loving, passionate kiss.

In relative silence they finish their meal. While Angelica decides to take a stroll in the lush greenery of the big garden, Jack wants to visit the Pearl. On his way out he meets Governor Spottiswood. Seeing him the governor greets him „Good day Captain Sparrow. How are you feeling, young man?" Again a bit flustered for being called a young man, Jack replies „Same to you, Governor. And I'm feeling quite good at the moment, not to say splendid as my lovely fiancée has agreed to marry me on the morrow."

„Really? – That is indeed splendid to hear. Let me know if there is anything I can do for you to make this day memorable for the both of you." Nodding in confirmation that he would do so and contiueing on his way, the captain is stopped again by the governor's voice „Where are you going anyway, if I may ask?"

Answering with a slight smile, Jack says „I'm on my way to my ship, the Black Pearl. I need to see if everything is alright with her and my crew. They've been tied to one place for far too long. Gets on their nerves, it does. And as captain it's my duty to make sure they are alright."

Contemplating this a moment, the governor means „How about getting there faster, lad?" Confused the captain looks to the governor and asks „What do you mean by that, Sir?" Smirking a little, Spottiswood explains „Oh nothing bad, Captain. Just the opportunity for you to take one of the horses in my stable, assuming that you can ride." Sauntering back over to Spottiswood, Jack replies „Course I can ride my good sir, learned it a long time ago in good ole England. – So lead the way to your stables, governor."

„With pleasure Captain. Just follow me." Normally always insisting on his title to be used before his name, Jack has enough of all the formalities. He has been here long enough to let them go and so he lets the governor know that. „Governor Spottiswood? – I think I'm here long enough now for us to forget about all the titles and such and just call us by our names. What say you to that, sir?" Turning around to Jack, Spottiswood smiles at him „That is a very good idea, Captain. My name is Matthew, but all of my friends, which you are one of, just call me Matt." Grinning madly, the captain gives back „Than it's just Jack for you, mate." Shaking hands with Matt, as if they met for the first time, Jack urges him on then „Now hop to Matt, I'd like to get to me Pearl before nightfall, savvy?"

Nodding in understanding, Matt walks on, exiting the mansion and nearing a big building to left side of it. Opening the wooden door that creaks at it's hinges, the governor steps in, followed closely by Jack, who whistles in amazement. At least fifteen stalls on each side are seen, all occupied by horses of different colors and races. Very interested now in this form of land transporation, as the movement of a horse resembles that of a rocking ship on the sea, Jack asks „Just out of curiousity Matt – would you sell one of those fine beasts to a humble pirate captain like me onesie?"

Halting in the middle of the stable and turning around to Jack, Matt answers „Yes, I would. – Take a good long look around and the horse with which you feel an instant connection to, will be yours – at the right price of course." About a half hour later and dismissing most of the horses, even though they are all nice in their own unique way, Jack comes to a halt in front of a stall in the far right corner of the stable. The light from outside doesn't reach this far back, so all that Jack can make out is a big dark silhuette. Curiousity getting the best of him and getting a nod in approval from Matt, the captain opens the door to the stall and goes in.

Carefully feeling his way along the side wall and not making any noise that would startle the horse, Jack nears the silhuette, which now as he comes closer, turns out to be a great black stallion. Slowly holding his hand out for the animal to see and to smell, the captain waits patiently for a reaction. Moments later the horse puts his big nose to Jack's hand and nudges it. Seeing this as a sign of acceptance, Jack caresses the horse's head, moving his hand gently over it's nose which is adorned with a line of white, earning a content snort from the animal. All the while the pirate captain talks to the horse in soft soothing tones.

Again the horse snorts contently and shakes it's head up and down, seemingly nodding to whatever the funny looking man is saying in it's pointed ears.

Smiling at seeing this development, Matt explains „This has never happened before. When I bought this fine animal at a horse fair in New England, I was being assured that this would be a fine addition to my stable, a very fast horse, an Arab. – But they never told me that this animal doesn't let anybody near, let alone ride him. We had a very hard time getting it into it's box on the ship and then the same when we tried to get it out and to my stable uphill. – You seem to have some hidden talents Jack. Have you ever worked as a horse whisperer, cause that's exactly what you are doing now. You go in, sooth it, talk to it and I bet a few bottles of rum on it, before I know it, you'll be riding the beast."

Grinning and showing his gold teeth, Jack only says „All I did was reaching out. From one tortured soul to another. That's the connection. Whoever had this fine animal before you, wasn't good to it. Hence the fear of all human beings. – Do you have a saddle and bridle lying around somewhere?" Getting the needed items, Jack puts a blanket first onto the horse's back, then he follows it with the saddle, a big leather one with leather stirrups. Tying it gently around the horse's middle and still talking to it, the captain grabs the bridle and puts it on, using the reigns to lead the animal out of it's stall and out into the open. Again he speaks softly into the animal's big ear and earning yet another approving snort, swings himself with grace and speed into the saddle. Making a clicking noise with his tongue and pushing his booted feet into the horse's sides, Jack rides out of the stable.

Before he is fully out, Matt calls after him „Jack! The horse's name is Black Thunder!" Thanking Matt with a nod over his head, Jack urges Thunder to go faster. Soon only a swirl of dust can be seen, as the pirate captain gallops in the direction of the harbor and to his ship.


	13. Chapter 13

With a sparkle adorning his handsome face, Jack steps onto his Pearl. He has really missed it to be on his ship. He is nearly alone on board as most of the crewmen are living on land for now and only a sceleton crew comes aboard to keep her in shape.

„The captain is aboard!" shouts Marty delighted at seeing Jack.

Laughing a little, Jack says „Well spottet me little mate."

Gibbs joins him. „What brings you here?"

Smiling at his first mate, he answers „I just want to make sure that everything is in order for my marriage tomorrow."

Astonished Marty and Gibbs asks as one „Marriage? Tomorrow?"

„Exactly. Tomorrow I'm going to marry my beloved Angelica. Here on me Pearl. We just need someone to fetch the Dutchman with. – Will should do the honors of marrying me and Angelica."

„How do you plan on doing that, Captain?" asks Gibbs a bit uneasy. Grinning wildly the captain replies devishly „Oh, I'm sure somewhere in this port there will be a poor soul who is about to meet his maker. We'll find him or her as it were, throw em into the sea and wait für dear William to appear with his crocodile ship – ehm, I mean the Dutchman, of course."

Now too grinning like the devil, Gibbs says „Sounds like a good and solid plan to me. – What would you like us do, the crew I mean, Captain?" Looking around his beloved ship and putting a hand to his chin to twirl his bearded goatee, Jack then means „How about decorating the deck with flowers, white roses to be exact. And ask our ship's carpenter Greg to build a small wooden archway. That too should be decorated with the roses. And Gibbs - tell the crew to take a real bath, use lots of soap and tell them to get out their finest clothing. I don't want our wedding to be ruined by a pirate running around in tattered garbs on such a fine day, savvy?"

Nodding, Gibbs eagerly shouts „Aye aye, Captain!"

Satisfied that all is fine aboard his vessel and with the crew, Jack walks up the gangplank, ready to leave the ship. He is halted by his first mate Gibbs. Waiting for the portly man to reach him, Jack stares at him questioningly. Joshamee clears his throat, then he points with his hand over to the end of the dock where a dark horse is tied with it's reigns to a pole. „Would that by any chance be yours, Jack? Cause I've never seen you on one." Clapping Gibbs friendly on his back, Jack replies „Aye, that is mine. Name is Black Thunder. And it suits him perfectly. When he runs at full gallop, the sound his hooves are making, really sounds like rolling thunder in a storm. – So if there is nothing else, Master Gibbs, I'll be off. My lovely fiancée is waiting for me, as well me wee one."

With those words, the captain finally leaves the ship and saunters over to his horse, all the while being closely watched by his trusty first mate. Loosing the reigns from the pole and holding them, Jack jumps up into the saddle. But before he rides off, he pulls on the reigns and the horse lifts it's his front legs up in the air. Lifting his tricorn in greeting to Gibbs, the captain turns Thunder around and gallops off into the town and up to the mansion. All of the Pearl's crew who are on watch that day, follow their captain with near bulging eyes. They can't believe what they just saw; their captain riding such a beast with such obvious ease as if he is a natural, which he truly is, when it comes to such things.

Arriving at the mansion and jumping off the horse, Jack runs inside and right into the awaiting arms of Angelica. For minutes they stay like that, engrossed in their tight embrace. Jack whispers into her ear „You ready for the big day tomorrow my dear?" Kissing him in answer, she whispers back „Course I am. But to keep to the tradition, we have to sleep seperately tonight." Before Jack can start a protest, she goes on „It is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. And I don't have any need for more bad luck then what we've already expirienced, do you understand that, gorrion?" Nodding and kissing her forehead gently, the captain only asks „Where be our tyke? Is he wreaking havoc with the poor governors staff?"

Angelica answers „No, he is not wreaking havoc with the staff. The opposite is happening. They all love him and do their utmost to keep him somehow occupied. Just as we are speaking, he is sitting in the office of the governor and is learning new words with the help of Governor Spottiswood and Captain Hornigold. It is adorable to watch them." Taking his hand in hers, she leads him over to show him. Peeking through a gap, they both smile at the sight of two adults and their one year old son sitting on a rug on the floor, a children's book displayed between them.

Showing Angelica his most devious grin, Jack asks her seductivly „How about we us that time we still have to ourselves, to engage in something that is strictly for adults only. What say you, love?" Trying to persuade her, he uses his body to trap her between himself and the wall. Letting her feel how aroused he already is. Feeling the hardness rubbing between her thighs, Angelica sighs deeply „You are a despicable, insatiable, but absolutely irresistable scallywag. – My scallywag. – Let's go upstairs to our room." Not needing a second invitation, Jack just throws her over his shoulder and hurries up the stairs. Reaching their room he immediately closes and locks the door behind them.

And while the pair of them is making passionate love in their comfortable bed, the crew of the Pearl is searching the town of Nassau to find a poor soul close to death. In a tavern in the middle of the town, Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti are in luck. An old sailor who has his best days way beyond him, is sitting in a secluded corner, nursing his seemingly very last mug of rum. Gibbs speaks to him and the old seaman is more than happy to be able to meet his end in the sea, something he always wanted, but was denied as his limbs weren't fit enough anymore to allow him passage on a ship. Without hesitating Gibbs and the ex-mutineers help him up and they make their way to the harbor. There they just throw the old sailor into the briny deep. He sinks lower and lower till he can't be seen anymore.

„Now we have to wait, gents." About ten minutes later the Dutchman's bow breaks the surface of the sea and she pulls up right beside the Pearl. Only the wooden dock is seperating them. Gibbs smiles. Part one of the preperations for his captain's wedding is accomplished. William Turner has arrived.


	14. Chapter 14

While Will is being informed about the occurance, Jack and Angelica are lying contently in each others arms. They don't want to be seperated from one another, even if only for one night.

„I'm going to get Jacob. We'll both sleep on the Pearl" ,Jack means as he slowly gets out of bed, albeit reluctantly. He grabs the sack with his wedding clothes and a few things for Jacob. Going to Angelica, he says „We will be waiting for you on the Pearl tomorrow. - I love you." Then the captain kisses his fiancée goodbye.

Then he picks up his little boy. „Oi, Jacob. Having lots of fun?"

Happy at seeing his daddy, the little boy replies „Aye! Fun! Me good peak."

Grinning at his son, Jack says „Aye, you are speaking very well. Do you want to tag along with daddy and sleep on the ship?"

Exited, Jacob cries out „Yeeess! Daddy sleep on sip!" Happily Jacob wobbles alongside Jack to the stable. Inside Jack fastens his things onto Thunder's saddle and lifts Jacob carefully up on the big animal, before he mounts him himself.

„Now you have to hold on very fast, savvy?" Jack tells his little boy.

In affirmation, Jacob shouts back „Savvy." Hearing this, Jack kicks the horse's side softly and puts it into a light galopp.

Reaching the docks on Thunder and holding his son secure to his strong chest, Jack stops the horse and dismounts. Calling over to Gibbs „Master Gibbs! I'll be needing a hand here!" The first mate comes running and halts in front of his captain. „Here take this" ,with those words Jack puts his burlap sack into Gibbs hands and goes on „Put that in my cabin. – Oh and make sure that there is some hay and apples for my four-legged friend here." Having said this, Jack takes the reigns and to the astonishment of his whole crew, leads the horse over the gangplank onto the deck of the Black Pearl. Always soothing the spooked animal with soft spoken words.

Jacob blabbles „Daddy, orse" ,pointing to the big animal with a toothless smile. „Aye, Jacob. That is a horse. His name is Black Thunder and he is mine." Stretching his short arms out, Jacob tries to stroke the animal. Seeing his son's dilemma, Jack moves a bit closer. „Now you can touch him. – Like this" , here Jack demonstrates how to correctly stroke the horses black fur. With a happy squeal, Jacob does as his daddy had just shown him and speaks quietly „Orse like me, daddy." The captain as well as most of the crewmen have to laugh heartily at that. Then as he sees his crew staring at him and his son and a bit frightend at the horse, he shouts „What are you gents looking at? Start scrubbing the deck and make my ship look presentable for tomorrow's event! Now move it, you scabarous dogs!"

About two hours later the Pearl shines from her bottom to the top deck. Now the crewmen start with the decorating. That too is finished another hour later. The white roses give the Pearl an angelic look, especially now in the fading light of the day, as the suns last rays touch the cerulean waters. Sending his crewmen to their much needed bath after thanking them, the captain retreats to his cabin, where his son is already asleep in his small cot. With a last look around his ship and an order to whoever has watch tonight, to keep an eye on Thunder, Jack trots over into his captain's quarters. Locking the door behind him, he too uses his already awaiting bath that Gibbs had set out for him to scrub off the dirt of the day. Getting out of his clothes in record time, Jack sinks with a content sigh into the warm water of the tub. Unwrapping his bandana, he holds his breath and dunks his head, wetting his dreads.

Near two hours later, Jack is satisfied to be relatively clean and starts rubbing himself dry with a towel. Wrapping another one like a sarong around his waist, the captain uses a third towel to dry his matted and braided hair. Then he throws the two used towels into a corner. Clad only in the white fluffy towel, Jack goes back to his door, unlocks it and calls for Gibbs. Once he arrives and is shocked a bit at seeing his captain half naked, the first mate clears his throat „What can I do for you Jack?" Seeing that they are alone, Joshamee uses his captain's first name. „Just take the tub out of me cabin and get rid of the dirty water inside. That will be all Gibbs." Shouting for Pintel and Ragetti, the first mate follows his captain's order to remove the tub from the cabin.

Once the three men left his quarters, Jack locks the door and moves over to his sleeping area. Giving his slumbering son an affectionate kiss on his small forehead, the captain climbs into his bunk and is fast asleep as soon as his head hits the soft pillow. He has a dreamless night, sleeping the sleep of the just.

And when all the crew awake early the next morning, nearly falling out of their hammocks and hastily getting on their finest garb, the big day for their beloved captain and his fiery Spanish bonnie lass has arrived. As Jack emerges with Jacob paddling beside him from his cabin, the whole crew gasp in unison. Dressed from head to toe in all black interlaced with gold, makes their captain look very handsome. Gibbs comments him on it „You look mighty fine, Captain, if I may say so. – And the wee lad is looking fine too. – Right gents?" In unison they shout „Aye!"

Even the horse has been given a grooming by a crewmember who knows his way around those fine animals and Thunder's fur is shining in the bright morning sun. The decorations look absolutely breathtaking. The rum, wine and the wedding cake are all ready and waiting down in the hold. All that is missing is the bride, as William Turner, who is about to wed them, has just arrived with his father Bootstrap. Talking animatedly with Jack and his son Jacob, the two Turners have a jolly good time. The mood is very good and the cloudless sky promises a fine day indeed.


	15. Chapter 15

Suddenly Jack sees Angelica coming towards the ship. Right away his heart sinks into his boots.

„I…I forgot something" ,he murmurs and dissappears into his cabin. To be safe he bolts the door. In truth he hasn't forgotten anything, he has just gotten cold feet, the moment he has seen Angelica.

She is wearing a long creme colored dress, her dark, thick hair is partially pulled up with hairpins and is decorated with expensive white pearls. Jack even believes his bride to wear some make-up in her face, as her lips seem fuller and her eyes bigger. With a bright smile on his face, Jack thinks about his one great love.

His musings are interrupted by the loud voice of his best man Gibbs „Jack? Are you alright?"

Through the closed door, he answers „I can't marry Angelica."

Gibbs gives back „Of course you can. You are a match made in heaven."

„That may be. But look at Angelica. She is an angel in human form. And than take a look at me. I am a dirty, backstabbing pirate with only rum and women in his head."

Again Gibbs answers „That's not true. Angelica and Jacob have changed you. Since you have been told that you are becoming a father again, I haven't seen you drinking even a single drop of rum. And all the other women, especially the harlots, you haven't even glanced at them. You may still be a pirate, but that doesn't mean that you are a bad man. You are the man that Angelica deserves. A man who is there whenever she needs him, who devotes himself to her and her son. You are such a man, Jack. – And now go on out there and marry your angel in human form."

Meekly Jack speaks through the closed door „M sorry, mate. I can't do it. She is too good for me. She deserves a better man then me, someone who can provide her safety, stability and a safe life for her and her son. – I'm not than man Gibbs. I'm just a despicable, dishonest, pilfering and rum-soaked pirate. And me life could be over any day out there. M not leaving her as a widow and I couldn't live with myself if anything should happen to her or Jacob during a raid. Better for them to stay here where it's safe. She'll find a passable suitor in no time. – Tell her I'm sorry Gibbs, but m not coming out."

Flabbergasted Gibbs turns away from the door, seeing the expactating faces of the crew, the two Turner men and the beautiful bride with her little one. Clearing his throat he declares „Gents, complications have aroused and needed to be overcome. Captain will be out when he is ready." The crewmembers start talking among each other. Will and his father walk up to Gibbs. Will asks „What is going on Gibbs? Why is Jack in his cabin?" Bootstrap who saw the fleeting look of panic on Jack's face, means „I believe he is scared shitless. Scared of the commitment and all that follows. He probably believes he'll be no good for her and wants to run as far as humanly possible. Am I right, Gibbs?"

Gibbs only nods. Bootstrap goes over to captain's quarters and knocks loudly on the door. „Jack! It's me Bootstrap! – I know you are in there, so just open the damn door before I kick it in! We are here for a wedding and we won't leave till it is done! – Come out you coward and show some courage! Or do you want your crew to lose the respect they have for you, because you the great Captain Jack Sparrow is afraid of a woman? – Move your sorry ass out here and marry your fine bonnie lass, or I will!" He and Will exchange glances and snicker softly. Will nods to Gibbs, who in turn smiles encouragingly at Angelica „He'll be out in no time, lass. Give it a moment, aye?"

Angry grumbling can be heard through the closed door, followed by a loud crash of breaking glass and a heavy thud. Then silence. Bootstrap knocks again and listens. Will too holds his ear to the wooden door, but he can't make anything out either. Turning to Gibbs, Will asks him „Do you have a spare key?" A shake of the head is his only answer. Together with his father he uses their combined weight to crash the door in. The knock breaks and they are standing in the cabin, looking around. Many bottles of rum are lying strewn across the floor, all empty. Looking to his father, Will says „He should tidy his cabin. It's chaos."

Bootstrap's opinion on this „That's Jack for you lad. He was always like this. Never one too keen about cleaning up his messes. Always ordered the crew to do it." Sharing a smile, the Turners let their eyes wander through the big room. Suddenly Will sees a pair of shiny dark boots stick out behind the big mahagony desk. He points his father to look in that direction. Realization dawns on both of them and they run over to aid their fallen friend. Carefully Bootstrap flips Jack over and sees that his eyes are closed. „Damn. He is unconscious. Possibly hit his head on the desk."

„Well that's put a damper on things. Would you go out and let Gibbs know. I'll stay with Jack." Standing up, Will sees something on the edge of the wooden desk. A bloody smear is seen and it is fresh. „Seems you were right with your assumption, father. There is blood on his desk's edge." Thanking his son for the information, Bootstrap checks the back of Jack's head and finds a small gash. Getting a rag to clean it with and some water and rum, he starts to treat his old friend's wound, talking softly to him „Now that is not the right way to get out of your marriage proposal, Jack. Getting yourself knocked out. – What have you done anyway? – For I do not believe that you drank twelve bottles of rum. – You getting clumsy in your old days Jack? – Come on, wake up, lad. Wake up and make this fine woman outside the most happiest in all the world, by saying yes to her."

He nudges Jack on the shoulder in hopes of rousing him out of oblivion. Ten minutes later, he is successful. Jack blinks his eyes open and tries to get up, but he is forced to lie back down by a strong bout of vertigo. „Easy, Jack. Easy. – You've hit your head and you were bleeding. My guess is you have a concussion too." Looking confused up to Bootstrap, Jack asks subdued „What the hell happened? I remember you shouting at me through the door, but after that – nothing. Nada."

Shaking his head, Bootstrap answers „That I don't know either. We heard a crash and a thud, then nothing. – That's when we decided to kick in the door and see if you are alright. We found you lying on the floor, right here, behind your massive desk. – Think you can sit up, Jack?" Thinking a moment, he replies „With a bit of help, mate, I think I can do that." Not needing to hear more, Bootstrap grabs Jack under his armpits and lifts him slowly up, supporting his back with his own body to keep him upright. „Alright so far, Jack?" Jack only nods, his eyes closed again, to keep the nausea at bay.

Right then Gibbs comes in with Will. Gibbs is the one who asks „How is he doing?" Before Bootstrap can answer, Jack speaks up, albeit softly „He is doing quite alright, given the circumstances. Apart from a terrible headache and that small gash in the back of me head, m perfectly fine Master Gibbs. Thanks for asking." Hesitating Will wants to know „Jack, you think you are cabable of going through with the ceremony without the danger of passing out right in the middle of it? – I mean, it is no problem to postpone it for a day or two. I can stay here with the Dutchman. My crewmen can enjoy some time on land for a change. Just let me know. – There is no rush, Jack."

Standing up with Bootstraps's help, who keeps both his hands on Jack's upper arms, Jack replies „Thanks for the offer, Will. But I think we can proceed as planned. All that I have to cancel would be the wedding night, as much as it pains me. But such straining activity would be too much for me poor bruised nogging, savvy?" Nodding, Will says „As you wish, Jack. – After you my friend." Grabbing his new tricorn and putting it carefully on his bruised head, Jack saunters out of the cabin, followed closely by Bootstrap, Will and Gibbs. Taking their destined positions, Will, who has now a bible in his hands, clears his throat and begins.

„Dearly beloved" ,here he pauses at seeing the confused faces of the crew and starts anew „dearly pirates (now that is accomplished by a loud cheer), we are gathered here today to watch these two being joined into holy matrimony. – If there is anyone here today who does not want these two to be joined, shall speak up now or keep his peace forever." All is quiet, so Will continues. Looking to Gibbs, he says „The rings please." The first mate holds up a small white pillow on which both rings lie. Taking the smaller band, he holds it up to Jack. „Take this ring and put it on her finger." Jack does as he is told. He takes the ring and with a loving gaze at his bride, pushes it onto her left ring finger, keeping his hand over hers.

Will speaks „Captain Jack Sparrow do you take Angelica Teach to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?

Loud and clear, Jack shouts for all to hear „Aye, I do!" All the while he is staring right into her eyes, which are glistening with unshed tears.

Turning to Angelica, Will grabs the other bigger band and instructs her to do the same as Jack before. She too takes his hand, which is free of all his other rings, and pushes it onto his left ring finger. Smiling at him throughout. He smiles back.

Will goes on „Angelica Teach do you take Captain Jack Sparrow to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?

She too shouts it for the benefit of the crew „I do!"

Closing the bible, Will announces proudly „Then by the powers invested in me as Captain, I pronounce you now man and wife. – You may kiss the bride, Captain Sparrow." Not even waiting for the permission Jack seals his bride's soft lips with his own, kissing her passionately and deeply. Will screams over the cheers of the crew „I present you Mr. And Mrs. Captain Sparrow! – Now celebrate, get out the rum!" More cheers and whistles are heard and some crewmembers get to the hold to bring the rum and the wine. Two other crewmen get the cake, which is also stored below. While the whole crew is dancing, drinking and joking around with little Jacob in their midst, Jack and Angelica only have eyes for one another. All around them is very far away. They are in their own little world.

Only the loud neighing of Thunder disrupts their peace and they break their kiss, slightly out of air anyway. „Excuse me a moment, my dear wife, but I have to see to me horse. – Be right back." With those words, Jack walks up to Thunder and strokes his flank, long neck and finally his nose. Thunder snorts in approval, liking this human very much. Seeing that there is indeed hey around the horse and a bucket full of apples and some carrots, Jack smiles „Looks like you've got everything you need, Thunder. So I'll be off again. – Ta." Going back over to his bride, Jack is congratulated on his way by various crewmembers among them Gibbs, Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Murtogg and Mulllroy. Will and Bootstrap clap him on the back. Bootstrap comments „I knew you had it in you Jack. That big soft heart of yours just waited for the right woman to claim it. Just don't lose her, lad. She is a real treasure, that one."

„I know that, mate. I'd rather die then let anything happen to her or to Jacob. Count on that." Satisfied with this, the Turner men decide to stay and join into the festivities aboard the black vessel. The party goes on well into the night. Seeing that most of the Pearl's crew are hopelessly drunk, Bootstrap and Will take over the watch this night, keeping a close eye on their surroundings and making sure that their friend can rest peacefully for once.

And Jack is doing just that. After eating the cake, having it cut together with his bride, and drinking lots of wine and no rum and dancing to his hearts content till the world around him started to swirl, Jack has finally retreated to his cabin and lies now still fully clothed with Angelica in his arms on his bunk and sleeps deeply. Angelica watches him for about half a hour until she too falls asleep, her arms around her husband and her head lying on his strong chiselled chest.


	16. Chapter 16

Next morning in the captain's cabin, Jack wakes up with a terrible headache. He wiggles around, wincing in doing so and wanders why Angelica isn't there with him. Dread fills him instantly and he jumps off his bunk and runs out on deck. Assuaged he sees her sitting on a barrel, enjoying the fresh air. Slowly and lightly he walks up to his wife. „Good morning, Mrs. Sparrow" ,he greets her with a grin. Angelica turns around to him and kisses him softly as a greeting.

„Why are you up this early" ,he asks her. She replies „I could ask you the same question."

He explains „I'm just having a headache. So what got you so early up on deck?"

Looking to him, she answers „I'm not feeling well. An upset stomach." Just as she has said those words, her stomach rebells and she has to throw up. Standing by her side and holding her hair back, Jack shows his compassion „Are you alright, love?"

Not knowing what to say, she gives back „Yes…no…Everything is fine. It's just that I'm…well…ehm…we…we will be parents again."

Jack has the feeling someone took his breath away, but not out of shock like back then when Angelica told him that she is pregnant with Jacob, but out of total happiness.

After seemingly endless moments of gaping at his beloved, Jack finally finds his voice again „You telling the truth, love? We really are becoming parents again?" Angelica nods with a smile „Aye, it is true, Jack. And I do hope that when the time comes that you will be there with me." Taking her into his arms and hugging her tight, Jack whispers in her ear „You can count on that, love. M not missing it this time. Promise on me honor as a pirate captain."

Kissing him lovingly in answer, Angelica is about to deepen the kiss when she has to throw up again. Sensing her dilemma, Jack hurriedly helps her over to the railing and she feeds the fishies with her meager meal. Holding back her hair and drawing soothing circles on her lower back, Jack asks worried „You sure you're alright, dearest Angelica? You look a bit green around the gills. Best you go back into our quarters and lie down on our bunk. You'll be needing rest to overcome this."

Feeling slightly better after her throwing up session, Angelica lifts her head and looks at her handsome husband „Only if you come along, gorrion. You look like you could need the rest too. Rest is the best medicine for a headache. So, please come along." Wiping his brow with his sweaty hand, the captain gives back „Aye, I'll be with you shortly. I just have to let someone else take over the helm for me, as it would be my turn now." Nodding to him, she walks into the great cabin. Moments later, the captain joins her. Drinking a bit of water out of a small bucket with the use of a laddel, Jack sheds most of his clothing except for his breeches and hops onto the bunk, taking a very surprised Angelica down with him.

Both laugh heartily at that. Kissing each other good night, they cuddle close to each other and fall asleep seconds later. When Gibbs knocks and comes in, he sees his captain together with his wife sleeping like the dead. Not wishing to disturb the newlyweds, the first mate only leaves a plate with food on the big desk in the middle of the great cabin and leaves, closing the door behind him softly.

Three full days later, the pair of them step out of the captain's quarters, looking refreshed and healthy. Both have a certain glow in their eyes and a spring in their step. Jack walks up to the helm and relieves Cotton. The mute sailor nods his thanks and goes down to his hammock. Stroking lovingly over the dark smooth wood of the wheel, Jack smiles brightly, his gold tooth glinting in the sunlight. Angelica feels a surge of pride run through her at this sight of him. That is where he truly belongs, at the helm of his beloved ship, trying to catch the horizon.

Gibbs climbs the stairs to the aftdeck and seeing his captain smile so fully, asks „What's going on in that head of yours that's puts you in such a fine mood, Captain?" Not taking his eyes of the water ahead of their bow, Jack replies „We'll be parents again!" Happy for his friend and captain, Gibbs claps him on his back and says „Congratulations to you both then. But what are your plans, Jack? For the future?" Contemplating Gibbs' words, he answers „I think the first weeks we can sail the sea around New Providence. Then we make port again here in Nassau and use once again the friendly governor's residence as a temporary home till the little one has made it's arrival. Would be safer for all involved. – But to keep the crew on their toes, you are allowed to take her out for short sails during that time, surmising you'll be coming back again."

„Aye, Captain. Sounds good to me. I'm sure Governor Spottiswood and this nice Captain Hornigold would welcome you with open arms, right?" Absentmindly Jack nods, his thoughts miles away from the here and now, which causes him to even let go of the wheel for a short moment. But it is enough for the Pearl to buck and cause all on deck to fall and curse the idiot loudly who is at the helm, not realizing it's their captain. Gibbs falls on his behind and rubs his backside angrily, getting out his flask and drinking deeply, for the pain of course. And is if a streak of bad luck has befallen him, the captain makes hard contact with the wheels' spokes, knocking him out directly, his body hanging limply over the helm.


	17. Chapter 17

The first of the crew who are able to get up again, run over to Jack. He has a big gash on his forehead, which is bleeding profusely, staining the wheel. Scrum and Ragetti treat Jack as best as they are able to. In a hurry the unconscious captain is taken care of. But no one realizes that the captain is not the only one who got hurt. Angelica has fallen down the stairs, leading up to the helm. Whimpering in pain, she presses her hands to her stomach. Gibbs sees that the captain's wife needs help and rushes over to her.

„Are you alright" ,he asks her softly. Angelica shakes her head. „My stomach…the…the baby…" ,she whimpers again, full of pain. She is greatly afraid of losing her child because of the fall.

„The wee one will be alright" ,Gibbs tries to calm her down. He doesn't want her to stress herself further. Unacknowledged Jacob wobbles over to them. „Mummy? I have ow…" ,murmurs the little one. As if this has turned the pegs in her mind, Angelica moves upwards to be there for her son. Even though she is still in tremendous pain, she wants to be there for Jacob.

„Where…do you…hurt, Jacob?" She asks him soflty.

„Here ow and dere ow" ,the wee one pointing to his arm and his head. Angelica holds her son by his arm and reassures him „Alright…It won't be…hurting…anymore…in a few." Jacob nods slightly and cuddles to his mother's chest. Who suddenly doubles over as a wave of pain from her stomach rides throughout her whole body.

She knew instinctively that just at those moments her child is dying inside of her womb. Silent tears roll down her cheeks, while she still tries to overcome the pain. Gibbs sensing what is happening holds out his flask to her and she takes it, taking a long healthy swig to numb the unbearable pain. Signaling for Murtogg and Mullroy to come over, Gibbs tells them „Carry her into the captain's cabin and put her on the bunk. I'll go take a look at our captain." Hearing this, Angelica stops them and just orders them to help her stand. The two ex-Navymen do so and she looks up to the aftdeck. Seeing her husband unmoving on the planks with two crew kneeling beside him, she wants to run up to him, but her body doesn't allow her to do it.

Resigning herself to that fact, she nods to the two crewmen to help her into the great cabin. Once inside she lies down and tells Jacob to join her. The boy hops up and snuggles into his mother „Will de ow ow go way, mummy?" Smiling at her boy, she says „Of course it will go away, Jacob. Come morning and all will be better, you'll see." Right at that moment the door opens and Scrum and Ragetti come in, carrying a limp Jack between them. Horrified at the sight of the very bloody bandage around his head, Angelica gasps. Jacob sees his daddy and stretches his little arms out, wanting to touch him, as his acute child senses tell him that his dad is hurt. Looking up he says „Daddy ow ow?"

Scrum answers „Aye, Jacob. Your daddy is hurt, but he will be alright, just like you and your mum." He smiles softly at Angelica and nods his head respectively „Melady." She grins back and makes room on the big soft mattress so they could lie Jack down on it. Once it is done they take their leave. Gibbs comes in and asks if there is anything that he can do for her. She just asks him to bring her a bowl with warm water and clean rags so she can wash the blood away. Gibbs nods and promises to get her something clean to wear too. Not wishing for her son to see this, Angelica orders him to go with his uncle Gibbs. Promising him a good story about his dad, Gibbs manages to persuade Jacob to tag along with him.

Once alone with her unconscious husband, Angelica peels off her clothes and grabbing a rag, wets it and cleans off the blood between her legs. The pain in her abdomen nearly gone now. Only a dull throb can be felt. Minutes later she is satisfied and changes into the clean, dry clothes that Gibbs has provided for her. Taking a new rag and dunking it into the warm water, she goes over to her beloved and wipes the sweat and blood from his tanned face. Below the gash on his forehead a big bruise is forming, resulting in a black eye come morning. She holds the now cooled off rag against the bump, hoping to reduce the swelling somewhat and studies his features while doing it. From his strong chin, covered in a well groomed beard which ends in two beaded braids, his mouth with those sensuous lips, outlined with a nice mustache and goatee, over his high aristocratic cheeckbones, his straight nose and a pair of mesmerizing deep pools of dark brown eyes, which are enhanced by the kohl around them and his forehead that is constantly hidden beneath a faded red bandana. Smiling and humming, Angelica still can't believe that this beautiful man, with his even more beautiful soul and heart belongs to her.

During her ministrations with the rag, Jack moans in pain from time to time, but otherwise lies completely still. Tossing the rag aside, Angelica lifts the covers and climbs onto the bunk, settling herself beside Jack, cuddling close to him. Being lulled to sleep by his regular breathing and heartbeat, she falls into a deep sleep.

Late next morning, around ten, Angelica gets up and feels empty inside, literally. The loss of the unborn child is still too fresh. And Jack still doesn't know. Not sure how she should tell him, she goes out on deck and starts to help the crew with their chores, trying to be cheery around them. After midday, the doors of the captain's quarters open and the captain steps out, clad only in boots and breeches. The stark white bandage that covers his bandana, is the only visible sign at the moment that the captain had been hurt. Moving up to his wife and putting his arms around her from behind, Jack pulls her into his chest and mumbles a good morning into her ear. Half-heartedly she responds equally.

Jack senses that something is wrong by the sound of her voice. „Tell me what is wrong, darlin'. My intuitive sense of the female creature tells me you are troubled." Not really whishing to let the whole crew know, she turns around in his arms, bringing her very close to his face. „Jack, can we talk in your cabin, please. I have something important to tell you." Giving a nod to Gibbs at the helm in greeting, Jack takes her hand in his and saunters back into the cabin, locking the door behind them. „Now, out with it, dearie. Tell ol' Jack what's ailing you. It hurts me to see you in obvious distress."

Gulping audibly, Angelica looks up to him. „Jack, do you remember what happened, why you have that gash and bruise on your forehead?" Thinking hard for a moment, he responds „Not really. It's all a bit foggy up here" ,here he points to his bandaged head and goes on „but I do remember being at the helm and then – nothing. Why? Have I missed something, dearest Angelica?" Leading Jack by his hand over to their bunk and sitting down with him, she looks down to their entwined hands, still unable to say it. Again sensing her hesitation, Jack meets her halfway „Just tell me what needs to be telling, love. Get it off your chest. Helps tremendously."

Finding the courage by his gesture of stroking the back of her hand, she mumbles quietly „I lost our child, Jack. When the ship suddenly lurched, I tumbled down the deck stairs and hurt my stomach. I was in a lot of pain and knew immediately what it meant. – I'm so sorry Jack. I wasn't careful enough." Shaking his head in disbelief and swallowing loudly, Jack manages to say „Are you sure about this?"

„Yes, I am. A woman feels this. I'm sorry, gorrion." Remembering a bit more clearly now what happened on that fateful day, Jack suddenly jumps up, letting go of her hand in the process. Confused she asks „Are you not angry at me for loosing your child? Why don't you scream at me and throw me in the brig?" Turning around to her, Jack only seethes through clenched teeth„M not angry at you love. I could never be. M angry at meself. For I am the one responsible for this, not you. I let this happen, it's my fault and not anybody elses. You should hate me for what I've done. – I killed our child! Our unborn child! That's a sin! And I'm more than certain that I'll end up in the deepest circle of hell for that. – Deservedly so."

Grabbing a still half full bottle of rum, Jack gushes it down in one go and smashes the empty bottle against the farthest wall, letting it crash and shatter into hundreds of pieces, just like his heart. He still can't believe what he has done, even if it was unconsciously. How could he have let go of the wheel? Gibbs was always right. Women on board are bad luck and this just prooves it. Letting out a feral cry of frustration and unbearable emotional pain, Jack sinks to his knees and puts his head between his hands, rocking slightly back and forth and allowing his tears to fall unhindered down his tanned cheeks, sniffing occassionly. He is the picture of absolute mysery.

Angelica walks up to him and lies a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he just grumbles „Go away. Leave me alone. I don't want to see anyone right now. – Please, go!" Crying herself now, because she is unable to help him, Angelica exits the cabin and goes out on deck. There she is greeted by Scrum and Gibbs. „What be wrong Miss Angelica? Why the waterworks?" Sniffing, she explains everything to them. Gasping the men look to the cabin. Gibbs speaks up „Give him a few days time, Miss and he'll be coming out and talking to all of us again. Mark my words."

„I hope you are right, Gibbs. But you haven't seen him just now. He looked broken and that isn't going away in a few days. This will scar both of us for life. It will haunt us forever." With those words, she leaves the men standing and joins Pintel, Ragetti and Marty who are playing with Jacob. They are trying to teach him card games, with lots of cheating of course. Playing with them helps her to overcome her sadness and the worry about Jack. She laughs heartily with the men and Jacob, who shows her happily „Look mummy. I pay cards. I win." Ruffling his hair, she agrees „Course you win, mi gorrion. You have that from your father." Again the boy shouts with glee „Daddy good wit card. Showed me."

Seeing that scene play out in front of them, Gibbs and Scrum turn their gazes to the door that leads to the captain's cabin. They are deeply concerned for their captain, after hearing the sad story from Angelica. Both go over and put their ears to the wooden door. Hearing the crying and sniffing, they know that Miss Angelica was right. The captain seems to take this very hard, especially as he is blaming only himself for what happened. Gibbs preys that it will not go the way he fears it will go, knowing Jack and his love for the pirate's drink. And then he remembers that the captain always has a private stash of rum in his cabin. That is not good. No, it is indeed very bad.

Not being able to do anything more at the moment, they return to their posts. Late in the evening, Gibbs offers Angelica his cabin to sleep in. She thanks him for the gracious offer and taking Jacob by the hand, goes down to get some much needed sleep. Gibbs gives a sign to Scrum and they walk into the great cabin, surprised to find it unlocked. More then a dozen empty rum bottles are lying on the floor and right in the middle of all the chaos, lies Jack with eyes tightly closed. He has drunk himself into oblivion, trying to drink his pain away. Shaking their heads, they lift him up and carry him over to his bunk, depositing their captain on it. „He'll be having the mother of all headaches come morning. – Let's leave him to his rest." With a last worried look, Gibbs and Scrum leave the cabin and return to their posts on deck.

tbc


	18. Chapter 18

Over the next days Jack doesn't allow anyone near him, not even Jacob. Everytime the boy wants to play with his daddy, he sends him away again.

„Daddy doesn't like me" ,he grumbles. Angelica lifts the boy up, looking at him. The loss of her unborn child still ways heavily on her, but she tries to not let the pain and sorrow show infront of Jacob. The little one wouldn't understand what had happened and so he shouldn't suffer because of it. „Daddy loves you very much, but he isn't feeling very well at the moment and that is why he isn't playing with you."

Jacob asks her then „Will you play wit me?"

„What would you like to play" ,she wants to know.

„Pay dere!" Jacob points to Scrum, Pintel and Ragetti who are playing a game of dice with some silver coins.

„Alright. If you want to do this then we go join them." Saying this Angelica sits down beside the men with her boy.

„Oi, there be our wiz in numbers" ,Scrum says laughing to Jacob. He has taught the boy the numbers one to six, using the dice as help. Jacob is pointing to one dice after the other, who are lying openly on the deck and says the numbers that are being shown.

„One…five…tree…sis…two!" For this he gets a direct approval from his mother. „You did well. You are already very smart."

Jacob smiles „Me smat." All of them laugh at hearing this.

The content mood is suddenly interrupted as Jack, obviously drunk, stumbles out of his cabin with the intent to resupply on rum.

„Daddy" ,Jacob shouts happily at seeing his father, but stays sitting where he is.

Angelica cries out „Jack!" and runs up to her husband immediately.

„Leave me…" ,he mumbles.

Stubborn she stays. „Jack, you can't withdraw into your cabin the whole time."

„I said, leave me!" bellows Jack furious and gives his wife a hard slap to her cheek. Stunned Angelica falls to the deck.

Seeing this all of the crew that are out on deck gasp in unison, not believing what their captain just did. Angelica is still sitting on the wooden planks, rubbing her stinging cheek, tears flowing down them. Tiny, a newer crewmember whom they picked up at their last stop in Nassau, a big black guy, moves swiflty up to his captain, grabs his arm, turns him around and lands his balled fist with all his might right onto Jack's left temple, sending him immediatly down on to the deck unconscious. He gets cheers and clapping from his crewmates for his action. Then Tiny holds his hand out to help Angelica stand. She thanks him and asks him to carry Jack back to the cabin. He nods and kneels down to gently pick his captain up like he is a small child.

Just then Gibbs hurries over to them and orders as Jack's second in command „Take him down to the brig. A few days and nights down there without any rum should get him back to normal. – Hopefully."

Tiny nods once again and throwing his captain over his broad shoulder, descends the stairs that lead below deck. Down in the hold, he opens the door of the brig and carefully lowers his captain onto the hard wooden floor, making sure that his face isn't lying in the bilge water that sloshes around his feet. Reaching the upper deck again, he tells Gibbs that the deed is done and hands the keys to the brig over to the first mate. He pockets them and sends Tiny back to his post.

Turning to Angelica he says „I'm sorry about this, Miss Angelica. Jack has never laid a hand against a woman before in his life. Never. He isn't a violent person. – Maybe this whole guilt has gotten to him and is now eating him up inside and he tries to numb that internal pain in the only way he knows – by drinking lots and lots of rum." Angelica nods „But he isn't alone in this. I'm hurting too, maybe even more then him, as I'm the one in whose body the unborn child was growing before this happened. – But do you see me drinking away my sorrows? No, you don't. And that's because I still have a child to think about and not just myself. – I have to be there for Jacob, seeing his father isn't available."

„You are right there, lass. Jack needs to get a hold of himself before it's too late and he loses everything." Clapping Angelica comfortingly on her shoulder, Gibbs moves back to the helm to take over from Cotton, his parrot squawking „Aawk, bad weather ahead! Aawk!" Nodding to his old shipmate, Gibbs means „Aye, you be right, Cotton. There'll be bad weather ahead indeed. But not for us, but for our captain and his wife." Said wife is again sitting with Jacob in a play round with Scrum, Pintel and Ragetti. Murtogg and Mullroy join them too, smiles on their kind faces. Murtogg says „Will we be losing again to little Jacob, or do you think we'll be in luck today?" Jacob protests with an adorable pout and crossing his arms over his small chest „M not little. M big boy. Pilat."

All laugh at this. Ragetti comments „That pout he has obviously from Captain Jack. He is just like him." And he isn't alone in that assumption. Everyone is thinking the same. Angelica smiles, thankful for their support with everything when it comes to her and Jacob. Her husband has really a damn fine and loyal crew. A rare occurance for a pirate captain.

During the next week, Gibbs, Scrum and Tiny take their turns in checking on their captain and bringing him some food. But most of it stays untouched. Instead Jack just sits in the farthest corner, knees bend and pulled to his chest, his arms lying atop them and his head hanging low. The first day in the second week, Gibbs finds him in the exact same position as the days before, huddled in the corner. Opening the brig door, he goes in and sets the tray with some bread, cheese and bacon on the floor, setting the caraffe with coffee beside it. Crouching in front of his friend, he lies a hand on his arm „Jack? – Jack, come on you have to eat something. One can't just live on rum alone and it ain't healthy."

Hearing the word rum Jack seems to come to life again. He cautiously looks up and asks subdued and with a hopefull gleam in his dark eyes „You brought rum?" Taken aback, Gibbs replies softly, still keeping his hand in a soothing gesture on his captain's arm „No. Sorry, Jack. No rum for you. You had enough over the last weeks. You were constantly drunk and about a week ago you did something you never did before. – You've hit a woman Jack and not just any woman, but your wife."

Now it's Jack's turn to be flabbergasted. „You are lying mate. I've never hit a woman in me whole life. I'd remember if I had - I think." Patting him on his arm, Gibbs consoles him „It was under the influence of strong alcohol. You weren't yourself and you weren't thinking clearly. That's why I put you down here to get you sober" ,pausing and turning around, he gets the tray and sets it in front of Jack, going on „now here, eat all you can and drink some of the coffee. The caffein will help you to get your bearings, Captain." Leaving him alone to eat his late breakfast, the first mate returns to the deck.

Feeling slightly better after having eaten something solid and having drunk a few mugs of the strong coffee, the captain comes out on deck again. Gibbs has left the brig door open, allowing his captain to leave at any given time. His son is the first to make him out „Daddy" ,he cries happily and runs up to him on his short legs. But before he can reach him, Jack puts out both his hands in a halting motion, stopping his son and saying „Sorry, lad. Not today. Daddy's not in the mood. Go back to the others. Shoo." With a wave of his hand, Jack strolls up to the helm and changes the course. Gibbs asks „Where be our heading, Captain?"

„Tortuga. We are in dire need to restock our rum supply." Happy about this, the first mate shouts it to the crew „Gents! We are making way for Tortuga!" Loud cheers from the whole crew are heard, the mood is jolly. Even Jacob claps his small chubby hands, grinning from ear to ear. Scrum looks to him „Aye, that's right Jacob. Every pirate is happy to get to Tortuga. It's our home away from the sea."

About two days later they reach the famous pirate port and dock the Pearl securely between three other ships. As soon as the gangplank is let down, the crew starts to disembark. Some go into town to get the needed supplies and the others run into town to go into the nearest tavern for some rum and female company. Jack orders Gibbs, Tiny and Marty to stay aboard and to watch over his son and Angelica. Not very happy about this, Angelica finally relents after Jack made it unmistakebly clear, that Tortuga is not a safe place for a child to be. Grumbling she retreats to the cabin and stays there.

Jack on the other hand has only one goal in mind, to get and drink as much rum as humanly possible before passing out. He goes from one tavern into the next, having a jolly good time, finally able to forget about his guilt, the guilt over having killed his own child. When he reaches his most frequented tavern „The Faithful Bride", he is already inebriated. Staggering over to an empty table in a secluded corner, Jack orders four mugs of the finest rum from a barmaid. Once she is gone to get him his drinks, the chairs on either side of him are suddenly no longer unoccupied. Astonished he looks left and right and blinks his eyes, trying to get a clearer picture. But his sight stays foggy.

On the chairs to either side of him are sitting his two most beloved harlots in the whole of Tortuga, the redhaired Scarlett and her friend, the blondehaired Giselle. Sharing concerned looks, they try to lift Jack's obvious sullen mood, flirting with him. His mugs of rum arrive and he pays the barmaid directly, before emptying the first mug in one go. The second follows, then the third and at last the fourth mug. But somehow he is seeing two of them on the table and he can't decide which one to grab. Giselle takes pity on him and without preamble, grabs the mug and holds it to his lips „Here, drink Jack. It will help." Happy that the brown liquid flushes down his throat, Jack closes his eyes contently and sighs deeply.

Giselle puts the now empty mug down and knowing exactly what the poor pirate captain needs, sits astride his lap, pushing her lower body to his groin. Not to be let out of the game, Scarlett uses both of her hands to hold his face and then she kisses him with all the passion she could muster. Hearing him groan in delight, both strumpets exchange a look. Together with Jack they head upstairs to their room. Once inside, they lock the door, close the curtains to keep the sunlight out and start undressing the half asleep pirate captain. Moments later the two women have their wicked way with the totally drunk captain, getting all the satisfaction out of their little venture. Jack for his part is mostly out of it, only registering somewhere deep inside his subconscious, that he is just having sex with two women at once.

And Scarlett and Giselle leave him wholly satisfied and go back to their designated room, a few doors down, grinning both like the cats that got the cream.

The handsome pirate captain on the other hand is deeply unconscious and lying very vulnerable on the big bed, presenting an easy target for anyone who wants to rob him or even to kill him, as the room is unlocked and everybody can go in. Which is exactly what happens next. Four dirty men who are deep in their cups already, but not enough to not know what they are doing, open the door and walk in. Seeing a very good looking and so conviently naked man lying on the bed, their grin brightly and without further ado, they lock the door, tie the sleeping pirate spread-eagled to the bed and then they start to have their fun with him, not caring about hurting him in any way. Their only goal to get as much satisfaction and satiation as they can get from him.

Shortly before dawn the four men exit the room, leaving the door open and going downstairs for their early morning drink to start their next day here on Tortuga, as if nothing has happened.

Meanwhile on the Pearl most of the crew have returned from their time on land, all with silly grins on their faces. The only one missing now is the captain. Gibbs promises Angelica to come back with him. So he strolls into town and heads directly for the Faithful Bride. Walking up to the bar, he asks the barkeep if he has seen Captain Sparrow. The barkeep only points upstairs and Gibbs climbs the stairs to the upper level, an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Two strumpets come out of one the rooms, laughing heartily and bickering over who was better and who not. He recognizes them „Miss Scarlett, Miss Giselle. – Have you seen my captain here somewhere?" With a look back, they share another laugh and while passing Gibbs, point only to another room to their left.

Shaking his head at their antics, the first mate reaches the room and steps in. Clothes are strewn all over the floor and a male person lies stark naked on the bed, wrists and ankles tied with rope to the bedposts, forcing him to lie spread-eagled on the mattress, a very vulnerable position. Seeing that it is indeed his captain, Gibbs runs up to him and takes out a knife to cut the bonds, freeing him. Looking closer at his friend's body he sees bloody scratches all over, probably from fingernails, or a small knife. The skin around his wrists and ankles is chafed and slightly irritated due to the rope that bound him, bruises adorn his ribcage and there is heavy bruising on his inner upper thighs, even his little Jack is black and blue. Horrified Gibbs turns away from the sight and starts picking up his captain's clothes.

With a bit of maneuvering on his side, he manages to get his captain fully clothed again, apart from the captain's coat, which he just puts over his arm. With that he exits the room and pays the barkeep to send someone to the Black Pearl to send two strong crewmembers over to the Bride, to help in getting the captain back to the ship. Fourty-five minutes later, Jack is lying on his bunk in his cabin, covered with a light blanket. Angelica comes up to Gibbs „What happend to Jack? I saw bloody scrapes on his face." Not sure if he should tell her the whole truth, Gibbs opts to lie „He got into a fight in a tavern. Happens after too much to drink. We got him out and now he is here, near as right as rain. So nothing to worry about, Miss."

 _Oh, poor Jack, aye? He is so damn good looking that even men can't resist having him._


	19. Chapter 19

A few hours later Jack steps out on deck. He isn't able to look Angelica in the eyes, as he knows very well what took place in Tortuga and he hates himself for not doing more to prevent it. His inner musings are suddenly interupted by his son's voice.

„Daddy? You pay wit me?" asks Jacob hopefully and adds „We never pay…" Jack kneels down in front of his son. „Do you miss playing with me, my boy?"

„Aye…miss very much…wanna pay wit you…"

Holdings his son's shoulders, Jack says „Then we'll play together. What do you like to play?"

Happily Jacob replies „Hide and seek! I look for you!" Demonstratingly he holds his hands before his eyes and starts to count. „One…two…tree…ehm…five…sis..." ,but that is as far as he can go. But those few seconds are enough for Jack to hide somewhere on his ship. Jacob scurries about the deck, searching eagerly for his dad. Seeing Scrum, he just asks „Have you seen daddy?" ,as he can't find him.

„I believe he went below decks. You can look there for him" ,Scrum answers. Delighted with the answer, Jacob paddles on his short legs to the ladder that leads below deck. Shortly after getting there he cries out in triumph „Got you!" ,after finding Jack sitting behind a barrel, crouched down.

„Well done, Jacob. Now you go and hide." Saying this, Jack starts to count, giving Jacob ample time to hide. Out of nowhere he hears panicked shouts coming from the upper deck. At first he isn't able to get what the hussle is all about, but then he can clearly make out the next two words, which makes the blood in his veins turn to ice. „Child overboard!"

As fast as his legs could carry him, Jack runs the stairs up to the deck, looking around. Finding a few crewmen, among them Gibbs and Scrum, standing at the railing and gesticulating wildy, the captain takes off his effects, sheds his coat and hat and without hesitating, steps onto the railing and jumps elegently into the oceans depths. Hitting the water with a mighty splash, the captain comes up a moment later, searching for any sign of his boy. Scrum shouts „Over to your left, Captain. I saw him go down just now!" Following his crewman's direction, Jack swims over, takes a deep breath and dives, trying to see in the dark blue waters.

Making out a dark, small shape further below, Jack propelles himself deeper, glad to have such muscular legs. Seconds later he reaches his son and grabs him around his small waist, holding him securely to his chest. Then he swims back towards the surface. On his way up, he underestimates the distance to the Pearl's hull and being such a fast swimmer, his head comes into contact with the dark wood, letting him see brightly colored stars in front of his eyes. As his vision is about to completely fade out, he hears a familiar, friendly noise. The cackering of a dolphin. The animal nudges Jack with it's long nose and realizing the intent of the mammal, Jack grabs the back fin and holds on tight. The dolphin swims fastly up with it's human cargo and coming up to the surface, cackles loudly. Scrum, Gibbs and the other crewmen see this and reacting fast, Gibbs gets a hold of a rope, ties it around the railing and throws it down to the captain, who tries his utmost to keep afloat and more importantly, awake.

As he is about to give in to the darkness, a second dolphin arrives. Jumping out of the water and cackling madly, the mammal manages to prevent Jack from falling asleep. Coming to his senses, Jack takes the rope, ties it with a seaman's knot around Jacob's small body and gives it three tugs. Letting the men on deck know that they can pull it up. He himself stays and treats water, while both dolphins swim in circles around him, always in close contact, as if their acute senses tell them this human needs help. As Jack's eyes shut at their own volition, he is unable to keep moving any longer. Like a stone he starts to sink below the waves. But before he is fully submerged, the first dolphin swims underneath him, putting his nose on the underside of Jack's left booted feet.

Then the dolphin uses his strength to get himself and his human cargo to the surface. With an almighty shove Jack is propelled out of the water and flies through the air. The crew watch in amazement as their captain lands with a hard thud on the wooden planks, drenched to the bone and out of it. Little Jacob has woken up by now and is unharmed, safe for being wet. Contently being in Scrum's arms, he squeals in delight upon seeing the dolphins, jumping in and out of the water and hearing their cackles. „Big fish, Crum." Smiling Scrum says „Aye, those are big fish. They are called dolphins. Fishermen don't like them as they believe they are stealing their food, but for us seamen they are true friends and lifesavers. And they are beautiful to watch."

Trying this new word, Jacob babbles „Dophin. Nice fish."

„Aye, they are, Jacob. Now lets get you something dry to wear before you get ill." Saying this, Scrum turns away from the railing with the intent of going to the great cabin. But Jacob sees his daddy lying on deck. Stretching his arms out, he whines „Daddy! Daddy! Wanna go to my daddy." Giving in to the boy's whining, Scrum goes over to where Gibbs, Murtogg and Mullroy are already kneeled down beside their captain. Joining them, he sets Jacob on the deck, keeping a close eye on him. But instead of wandering off, Jacob scrambles up his daddy's chest and cuddles into him, mumbling quietly „No sleep, daddy. You wanna pay wit me. Pease, daddy – wake up." By now the boy is sniffing, fisting his tiny hands into his daddy's shirt.

Scrum shares a glance with the other crewmen and says „Shouldn't we get him to his cabin, instead of leaving him lie here? He'll catch his death for sure." Gibbs nods „You be right there, Scrum. Let's get him up." But before they can do it, Jack suddenly blinks his eyes open, feeling totally disorientated. Jacob on the other hand, is happy to see his daddy awake „Pay, daddy. Pay wi me." Still not fully awake yet, Jack looks at his son, registering that the boy is sitting quite contently on his chest. That fact finally gets through to his still foggy brain and he embraces his son tightly, whispering near like a mantra „You're alive, you're alive."

Gibbs clears his throat and breaks the little reunion between father and son, earning a stern look from his captain for doing so. Not phased by it, he means „You should be changing into dry clothes, Captain. The little lad too, before you both catch a cold or worse, pneumonia. – So hurry into your quarters."

Getting a bit unsteadily to his feet and with Jacob still in his arms, Jack turns to his first mate „Master Gibbs, the Pearl is in dire need of careening. Her hull is full of barnacles and crusteceans, slowing us down considerably. Take a look at me maps, find an island nearby with a shoreline that is deep enough to beach her on safely, possibly away from all trade routes. You know the drill, Gibbs. Being stranded for hours makes us vulnerable and easily overcome by enemies of all kind, be it some nation's navy, or other pirates. Once you have found a suitable island, let me know and we can start preperations, savvy?"

Gibbs nods, but asks curiously „How do you know that, Captain?" Sighing deeply and rolling his eyes heavenward, Jack replies „I've knocked me nogging on her hull. That's when I felt it. And we were slower than normal even under full canvas. That's how I knew. Now shoo." Sending Gibbs ahead of him to the cabin, the captain follows him in, but not after ordering the rest of the crew to get back to their stations. Inside the great cabin he searches a small chest for dry clothing for his little boy and for a towel. Finding what he was looking for, Jack sits Jacob on his bunk and pulls the wet clothes off of his son's body. Then he rubs him gently dry with the towel and dresses him in a new shirt and breeches.

Afterwards he gets out of his own drenched pirate garb, dries himself with another bigger towel and grabs new clothes out of his big sea chest. Finally dry again, he goes over to Gibbs, who is bent over one of the charts that Jack had drawn. Together they find an island to use for the careening and Jack sends Gibbs back out to alter their course. Soon after he yawnes and knowing there is nothing more that he can do, Jack walks over to his bunk and lies down on it, pulling a sleepy Jacob with him. Moments later both Sparrow men are fast asleep. When Angelica dares to leave Gibbs's cabin and finally has the heart and courage to go into the great cabin, she sees an unsual sight greeting her. Her husband lies peacefully sleeping on his bunk, his son held securely in one of his arms. Happy with what she sees, she exits the cabin and joins the crew out on deck, being greeted happily by Scrum, Gibbs and all the others.

 _another small drama that ended good, thanks to good ol' Jack. stay tuned for more_


	20. Chapter 20

A few days later they reach an island that matches all their criterias. It's the island that Jack knows very well, Rumrunners Isle.

With a smile, Jack says to himself „At least no one will find us here and we have enough rum." As soon as they have reached the beach in their longboats, Jack jumps out and runs to the hidden cache. There he opens the trap door and hands out the bottles of rum which are stowed below.

Jacob holds out his short arms too for a bottle with a brown colored liquid. Angelica tells him „No, gorrion. That's not for you."

Not understanding, Jacob says „But…daddy dinks too."

Smiling at her son, Angelica explains „Daddy is big. He is allowed to." Satisfied Jacob paddles alongside his mother along the beach. Reaching the palm trees, Angelica sits down with her son in their shade. Looking out at the water, Jacob asks „Mummy? Can I go swim with daddy?"

„Well, you have to ask him, if he goes swimming with you" ,Angelica tells him. Instantly and with a purpose, the boy starts walking. „Daddy? You swim wit me?" Before he even has an answer, Jacob lets himself plump into the shallow waters. Hearing his boy, Jack comes over and kneels down before him. „Do you want to really swim for once?"

With delight, the boy shouts „Aye!" Grinning brightly, Jack undresses until he is only left in his breeches. Then he takes Jacob's shirt off and holds the boy securely to his chest. He advises his boy „Keep a tight hold." Following that advise, Jacob huddles close to his father, who lets himself fall backwards into the water. This way the lad is safe and Jack can watch him the whole time. After a while out there, Jacob wants to get back on land.

As soon as they reach the shallows, Angelica joins them and hands her son over to Scrum, before she makes her way over to Jack who is still standing in the water. She is wearing one of Jack's wide shirts, that reaches down to her knees, which tells Jack that she is wearing nothing else but the shirt. He smirks at that.

„Should we search for a place where we can be alone and talk things out?" Saying this, she bats her eyelashes seductively, letting Jack know what Angelica really wants. And that is anything but talk.

With a bright smile adorning his gorgeous face, Jack whispers „How about you go find us a nice secluded place while I'll make myself more presentable, washing all the dirt off?" Pulling him towards her by the waistband of his breeches, Angelica replies equally soft „There's no need for that. I like to ravish you just the way you are now – Captain." Lying his arms around her waist he pulls her close to his heated body, rubbing against her center and letting her feel what her close proximity is doing to him.

Angelica puts her arms around his neck and says „Someone is a very naughty boy" ,here she lies one hand on the obvious bulge and continues, asking sweetly „shall we punish him?" As soon as she said these words, she squeezes his member, earning a painful groan from Jack. Shocked, Angelica let's go of him and asks „Jack, what's wrong? – Please, talk to me gorrion."

Looking downwards, Jack quietly replies „It's not you, love. It's me" ,he pauses and disentangling himself from her embrace, turns away ashamed and goes even more quietly on „M not ready for that kind of ministrations – bad memories and all, not to mention the pain I'm still in from that encounter in Tortuga." Again he stops, looks back to Angelica and mumbles „If you'll excuse me love, I'm gonna take a swim to clear my head. Ta." With that said, he wades out into deeper water and plunges into the waves, dunking a few times to refresh himself. Angelica just watches him, still trying to comprehend what he just told her.

After minutes of watching him, she gets out of the water and walks back over to the shaded place beneath a big palm tree where the rest of her clothing is lying on a blanket. Grabbing a towel and drying her legs, Angelica puts the breeches back on and steps into her black boots. Then she goes over to where the crew is already working on the ship and takes Jacob out of Scrum's hands. „Mummy, wanna pay. Pease, you pay wit me." Laughing at her boy, Angelica answers „And what do you like to play young man?" Pointing to the sand, Jacob stretches his short arms out. Knowing what he may like to do, she returns to the shaded area, underneath the palm leaves.

Setting Jacob down beside the blanket, she sits down and leans her back against the palm trunk, watching her son's antics. Then two crewmembers come over to her and Jacob, carrying both buckets filled to the brim with seawater. Pintel and Ragetti set the buckets down and Ragetti explains „It's to make the sand wet. You can form things like ships or castles much better then, because the sand is harder and therefore more stabil. – May we show it to Jacob, Miss Angelica?" Nodding her consent, Angelica looks on, as the two chaots start playing in the sand with her son, smiling all the while. It's just too sweet, seeing how such hardened seamen and pirates are suddenly completely different around a little boy.

Jack on the other hand, has finally enough of swimming around and decides to join his crew in cleaning his ship's hull from all kinds of sealife. Hour after hour they scrub and scratch to get rid of all the barnacles. Nearly at sundown the last part of the hull on the larboard side is finally clean. Jack feels along the dark wood with his fingers, making sure that they got it all. As that is done, he thanks the crew and orders them to get some rest, as they have even harder work ahead of them the next day.

Pintel and Ragetti have offered to look after Jacob this night and Angelica is more than grateful to them for doing so. Sitting alone now under the palm tree, she is deep in thought, as suddenly a shadow looms over her. Startled she looks up and can make out the unmistakable silhuette of her husband. With a waving of his hands, he just lets out „Move over, love. Good ol' Jack needs his rest." Instantly Angelica makes room for him on the blanket, which he thanks her for and lies down, stretching his exhausted limbs out. Moments later snoft snoring can be heard from the pirate captain and Angelica joins him soon after.

Early next morning she is the first one to wake up to the suns first light golden rays, reflecting on the cerulean waters of the Caribbean sea. Remembering Jack's words from the day before and unable to keep her curiousity at bay, Angelica gets bold and starts to unfasten his breeches, always keeping an eye on him to see if he wakes up from this. But he stays in dreamland, not moving an inch. Calmed by this fact, Angelica manages to get the breeches down over his waist and to his knees. Just then the suns rays hit their sleeping place and what she sees revealed by their light, makes her gasp in shock. The insides of Jack's thighs are heavily bruised and bloody scrapes adorn them as well as his cock, which is completly black-blue by now, as the bruises have fully developed.

Hastily she redresses him and refastens his breeches, before he or anyone of the crew wake up. Then she runs away to the surf, sits down in the wet sand and cries openly. She can't believe that someone has hurt her Jack like this. Now she knows why he groaned in pain and told her he wasn't ready for this kind of interaction. He must be sore all over. The poor man.

Rocking herself while the waves roll beneath her feet to shore, Angelica swears that she'll talk to him about what happened. She knows from other women that talking about such an event helps the victim to come to terms with it and to learn to live with it and to move on. And for a man it must feel a thousand times worse then for a woman, at least she thinks so, cause men always see themselves as the strong gender. But things like that make them equal, as the pain and the haunting nightmares that follow are the same for women and men alike. And Angelica doesn't wish for Jack to go through them alone. She wants to be there for him, just like they promised to each other at their wedding.

 _if Jack is able to open up to her? you may see mates_


	21. Chapter 21

„Angelica? What are you doing there" ,she hears Jack asking. He has just woken up from his long sleep and seeing his wife sitting in the wet sand, he comes over to her. Slowly she stands up again, facing her husband. „What happenend in Tortuga?"

He shakes his head „Nothing for you to worry about."

Now it's her who shakes her head in disbelief. „I have seen how you look between your thighs. – What happened?"

Jack looks away „I don't want to talk about it…"

Staying stubborn, she says „It will help you, my dear. Talk to me." To enhance her words, Angelica takes her husband into her arms.

As if a dam has broke because of it, he starts to speak softly „I couldn't do anything…" ,Jack mumbles into her shoulder. „I had something with two women – or better put – they had something with me. I was totally drunk and couldn't defend myself...I can understand it, if you'd hate me now as I was unfaithful to you…and I have an uncertain feeling that this wasn't all of it.""

She answers equally soft „I could never hate you. You just told me that you couldn't defend yourself." Jack pulls Angelica tighter to his body and buries his head in her hair, leaning on her shoulder. „I don't deserve such a wonderful woman like you."

Angelica just pulls her arms tighter around Jack and says with meaning „Yes, you do Jack. You are a wonderful, intelligent, courageous and handsome man with a pure soul and a heart of gold. Attributes that are seldomly found, especially among pirates. – You deserve all the love of the world and I'm trying my best to give it to you, gorrion. – Especially now in this trying time for you."

„Oh, Angelica, my love." Saying those words, Jack buries his head in her hair that hangs over her shoulder and lets all his pent up emotions out. Silent tears are rolling down his cheeks and only the occasional sniff can be heard, as evidence of his emotional turmoil. Angelica holds onto him tightly, rubbing her hand soothingly up and down his strong back, while her other hand is lying on the back of his dreadlocked head. She quietly hums an old Spanish lullaby, hoping to calm him down, as she can feel him trembling all over.

Their quiet moment is interrupted as Gibbs comes running over, not aware of the situation at hand. „Morning, Captain! – Miss Angelica! – We be ready to pull the Pearl over onto her starboard side to clean it too. Just waiting for you, Captain."

Not getting a direct answer, Gibbs moves closer and now can hear the sobs. Confused he looks to Angelica. She speaks softly, as not to distrub Jack „I know what happened to him in Tortuga and I got him to talk about it. And now he is starting to deal with it. – When he is ready to face you all, he'll come over to help. But now, please leave us alone and let the others know not to disturb us." Nodding in understanding and patting Angelica a bit awkwardly on her free shoulder, Gibbs walks back to the rest of the crew. „Captain will join us once he is ready. Now back to work you lazy dogs!"

After seemingly endless minutes, the trembling subsides and the sobs die down, but still Jack doesn't move from his position on her shoulder, keeping his arms around her middle, while their are still standing in the surf. The incoming waves slosh around their booted feet, making them wet. But the pair of them are so engrossed in their own world now that they don't pay attention to their immediate surroundings. Which is moments later their literal downfall as a bigger wave crashes onto shore and pulls them off of their feet. This seems to pull Jack out of his trance like state. Before they make contact with the hard wet sand, Jack turns them around fast while falling and cushions the impact for Angelica. She thanks him with a tender kiss to his cheek „Thank you, Jack."

Now smiling again, he answers „You're welcome, love." Becoming more serious, he goes on „It's me who has to thank you, Angelica. Thank you for being there for me and for not hating me after what I've done on Tortuga. - To me this is inexcuseable. – Drunk or not. I should have never allowed another woman to touch me, especially not like that. Only one woman alive is now granted that privilage and that would be you my dearest Angelica, my darlin' wife." To add prove to his words, Jack encircles her in his arms and kisses her long and deeply, letting all his love and passion flow into the kiss. Then he shows her his charming golden grin, even his eyes have their sparkle back in them. Angelica couldn't be more happy. She will have her Jack back to his old self in no time, if he continues like that.

Minutes later, Angelica is sitting again with Jacob under the palm trees while Jack helps his crew. They manage to turn the ship onto it's other side and start the cleaning of the hull. This time it is already after sun down when the last of the barnacles is scraped off of the black wood. Again Jack inspects the work of his crew and satisfied with the result, thanks them and allows them to get out some rum. But he orders a few of them to stay sober to help him in getting the Pearl afloat again when the tide comes in during the early hours of the following morning.

And as the crew celebrates with the rum around a small campfire, Jack and Angelica lie down on their blanket with Jacob in their middle and after kissing each other good night, close their eyes and fall asleep, the arms still around one another.

Gibbs trots over to check on his captain. Seeing the small family asleep, he gets out another blanket and covers his captain, wife and child with it. „Sleep tight, Captain." With a last look to his friend, Gibbs walks back to the crew and keeps an eye on them all, making sure that they don't get too inebriated, so they'll be able to sail the next day.

Then in the wee hours of the following day, Jack wakes up. He gets up and softly kisses his still sleeping wife and child, before going over to his crew. Taking Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, Tiny and Murtogg and Mullroy with him, he orders Scrum to stay with the rest and to keep an eye on his family. Scrum nods „Aye, Captain." The ship is nearly completely in the water, only the mooring lines keeping her in place. Ordering four of the men to get a hold of the lines, Jack sends Gibbs, Marty and Tiny on board. They use one of the lines to reach the deck of the Pearl. About ten minutes later the Pearl is ready to sail again. Jack shouts over to the rest of the crew „On deck you scabarous dogs! Movement! I want movement!"

The crew all awake at the same time due to their captain's loud wake-up call. Hurriedly they pack their few things, estinguish the campfire and join their captain. Angelica comes over too, holding Jacob in one arm and the blankets in the other. Kissing Jack good morning, she asks „Where to now Jack?" Turning to his wife, he replies „Wherever the wind takes us, love. – But first we have to wait for them to ready the longboats, as I'm sure you don't fancy a swim." Nodding to her husband, Angelica watches as Gibbs and a few other crewmen lower two longsboats into the water. Then Pintel and Ragetti climb into the first and take the oars, Murtogg and Mullroy get into the second one. As soon as the longboats reach the surf, they are nearly toppled over, but they stay upright. Jack helps Angelica into the first and allows some of his crew to join her.

Now Jack is the only one left. He takes a last look around the beach, making sure they haven't left any evidence of their stay here. Assured that everything is alright, he orders the four crewmen to get the boats back to the ship. Confused they look at him. Ragetti asks „But Captain, won't you come with us?" Shaking his head, Jack answers „The boats are full. Adding my weight to any of the two of them, would make it overcrowded and it will sink. – So grab the oars and hurry back to the Pearl. I will follow." Still a bit unsure, the four crewmen follow their captain's order and row away from the shore and to the awaiting black vessel.

When the two boats are half way over, Jack plunges into the waves and swims after them. Diving down to get faster through the surf, the captain enjoys the colorful sealife around him. But soon he has to emerge to get some air into his lungs. Breathing deeply and orienting himself, Jack submerges once more and propelles himself forward with fast strokes from his muscular arms and legs. When he reaches the Pearl's hull, he uses the chance to inspect it again. Thankful that he is able to hold his breath for so long, Jack feels along the dark wood from stern to bow. Happy to find nothing that would slow them down anymore, the captain pushes himself upwards, keeping very close to the ship.

On his way up he comes into contact with very sharp corals, who have made the Pearl's upper hull their new home. Angry for the oversight from his crew, Jack reaches the surface. Swimming around the ship till he gets to the steps that lead to the deck, he starts climbing them. Once he gets over the railing, he starts shouting angrily „Who of you lazy dogs has cleaned the front of me ship?" One crewmember steps forward, lifting his hand „That would have been me, Captain. Why?" Walking up to the man, Jack shows him his cut open arm „That is why, you bloody idiot! I've cut meself on my way up! You left corals on the hull! – You call that cleaning? For the next two weeks you'll be scrubbing the decks till they shine and no rum for you! Is that understood, you mangy dog?"

Cowering in front of his now furios captain, the crewman called Larry, only says „Aye, aye Captain." Then he shuffles away, with hunched shoulders. Some of the crew pity him, but most are siding with their captain. He could have been hurt far worse or even killed and that only because one idiot didn't do his cleaning job properly. Gibbs walks up to Jack and pointing to his still bleeding arm, means „That should be treated immediately, Captain, before it gets infected." Nodding, Jack goes into his cabin where Angelica is already waiting. Gibbs follows, after ordering Cotton to take the wheel. Entering the cabin, Jack moves over to his desk and takes a seat in his big throne like chair. Putting his booted feet on the desk, crossed at the ankles, he pulls out a bottle of rum from a drawer and drinks long and deep, sighing in relief.

Only now Angelica sees his bloody arm. „What happened, Jack?" Looking up to her, he answers „Nothing to worry about my dear. Just an encounter with some corals on me Pearl's hull. The crewmember responsible for this" ,here he holds up his injured arm „has already been punished. And now Gibbs will clean and bandage this and everything will be alright, savvy?" As Angelica wants to reply, Jacob comes over and tries to climb onto his father's lap. „Daddy up!" Smiling brightly, Jack leans down and picks Jacob up of the floor with his good arm. „Now what, little pirate?" Seemingly thinking this over, the boy says while looking at the bottle on the desk „Dink, daddy. Wanna dink."

Jack holds out a small mug filled with water to Jacob, while Gibbs is treating his injury, cleaning it with rum and warm water and then putting a tight bandage on his captain's lower right arm. During the procedure of cleaning the wound, Jack's eyelids close and to the surprise of Gibbs and Angelica, he falls asleep, sitting in his chair with his son still secure in his lap. With a nod and smile Gibbs exits the cabin and not wanting to disturb her husband, Angelica goes over to the bunk to rest a bit more too.

 _now everything is alright again. but new problems arise soon_


	22. Chapter 22

_**One year later:**_

On board the Pearl, nearing the last free pirate port in the caribbean sea, life is going well for everyone aboard, but especially for the captain and his small family.

„Daddy? Can I come on land too? Pleaaaaase!" ,asks Jacob, who is nearly three by now, whiningly.

„Aye, but only for a short time" ,gives Jack in finally, after Jacob has driven him near mad with his questioning about him being aloud to go in land too. „But you have to promise me to stay close to me or your mum the entire time, savvy?"

Grinning happily, the boy answers „Aye, savvy! Would you play catch with me till we arrive?"

Putting a finger thoughtfully to his beard braids, Jack looks down and says then „To play catch with just two is boring. Shall your mum, uncle Gibbs and uncle Scrum play too?"

Delighted Jacob cries out „Aye, yes!" and runs along already, while Angelica walks over to her husband. „I need to talk to you."

Looking into her gorgeous face, he asks her „What's troubling yer soul, my love?"

Seeing into deep brown eyes, she just says directly „We are finally having our second child, which fate took from us."

At first, Jack is totally speechless from the pure delight that now lightens up his whole being. Then he finds his voice again. „That's…That's fantastic!" Saying this he goes down on his knees and puts a kiss to the already swollen midrif of his darlin wife.

At least ten minutes he stays in that position, keeping his hands on her waist, while he holds his ear to her swollen abdomen, smiling like an idiot. Angelica entangles her hand in his thick dark hair and asks softly „Are you happy, gorrion?" Looking up to his beautiful wife, Jack replies „Aye. I'm very happy. More than you'll ever know, my love."

Standing up, he embraces her, mindful of her protruding stomach and kisses her deeply on the lips.

Then Marty shouts from the crow's nest „Land ho!"

They have finally reached Tortuga, the pirate heaven in the Caribbean. Readying the ship for docking the crew runs over the deck to get a hold of the mooring lines, while others climb up into the rigging to douse canvas. Wanting to be a part of this process too after sending Angelica back into their cabin, Jack sheds his coat and baldric and ascends the rigging at the main mast, reaching the highest yardarm in record with their captain the crewmen take in the main sails. Having accomplished that, the captain goes back down to the deck. Giving orders to the rest of the crew, he takes over the helm from Gibbs.

As soon as their are docked and the gangplank is laid out, the crewmen start to scatter off, running happily into town. Leaving a sceleton crew on board as watch, Jack goes down the gangplank together with Angelica and Jacob, who walks exited beside his father, holding his hand. Gibbs and Scrum follow them as their escort.

Giving his son once more the strict order to stay with him and his mother, Jack makes his way into the pirate town. Reaching their favourite tavern, The Faithful Bride, Jack allows Scrum and Gibbs to go in ahead of him. Not needing to be told twice the two crewmembers hurry inside. Now alone with Angelica, Jack gets a hold of her shoulders, looks deeply into her eyes and says „I'm not sure that I really want to go in there. – It's here that it all happened. I can't get rid of the bad memories. They'll be forever ingrained in my brain."

„Then we just go into another tavern, Jack. There are many around here. Let's go." Grabbing his hand and with the other her son's hand, Angelica starts walking. As they pass a dark alleyway, a shadowy figure moves out, getting a pistol out and cocks it, aiming it right at Jack's unsuspecting back. Jack hears the cocking of a gun and halts his movements, but doesn't dare to turn around. But before the deadly shot can be fired, another shot rings out. Astonished and surprised, Jack slowly starts turning his head, looking over his shoulder.

What he sees there reminds him pretty much of his encounter with his old man in London. Captain Teague calmly blows the smoke from his pistol, puts it away in his belt and says with a smile „Hello Jackie." Responding, Jack puts a hand to his temple in thanks and replies grinning „Hallo Dad."

Coming out of his hiding place, Teague greets his son properly and pulls him into a tight hug, clapping him on his back while doing so. Ending the embrace, he means „Now you really did it Jackie. I thought I warned you when it comes to those harlots. – But do you ever listen to your old man boy. No, course not. And now you have it."

Not knowing what to say, Jack decides to play dumb. „What are you talking about, dad? – And by the way, have you lost your manners? M not alone here. Don't you want to greet me wife?"

Now it is Teague's turn to be surprised. Turning to Angelica he holds out his hand in greeting, which she grabs and says „I beg your pardon, mylady. Me boy is right. I seem to have lost my manners. I'm Captain Edward Teague, former pirate lord of Madagascar and now Keeper of the Code. At your service." He bows elegently and lifts his hat like a gentleman. Angelica smiles and answers „Nice to make your aquaintence, Captain Teague. I'm Angelica Sparrow, formely Teach" ,she pauses and points to the boy holding her hand and introduces him also „and this is our son, Jacob. – Jacob, say hello to Jack's father Teague, your grandfather."

A bit shy the boy does as he is told „Hello grandpa Teague." Kneeling down to be at the boy's eyelevel, Teague asks him „How about you and your mum go into that nice inn and get a room, while I'll catch up a bit with my son. What say you?" Nodding eagerly, Jacob looks up to his mum „Can we go, mummy? I'm sleepy." Smiling down at her son, Angelica changes a look with Jack, who nods his agreement and holds a bag of coins out for her to take. „That should be enough to pay for the room and a decent meal for the both of you, dear." Taking the bag and pocketing it, Angelica leans over and kisses Jack on his lips. „Don't be too long, gorrion. I'll be waiting for you."

With those words, she goes over to the inn and walks inside, Jacob by her side. Gazing longingly after them, Jack is pulled out of his daze, by his father, who nudges him at the shoulder „Come on, boy. Let's go into the Bride. Most of your crew are there as well as mine." Seeing his son's hesitation, Teague grabs his arm and drags him along „Now move it, boy. Hop to. I'm thirsty and this joint has the best rum in all of Tortuga."

Resigning to his fate, Jack allows his dad to steer him along into the tavern that has only horrid memories for him. Going in they are greeted by the usual scent of stale ale, rum, cigar smoke, unwashed bodies and the smell of various bodily fluids. Most of the tables are occupied by dirty looking men, who are either playing cards and cheating of course, drinking rum or ale, or having a strumpet or two sitting in their laps, playing with them.

This sight alone makes Jack sick to his stomach. He wants nothing more but to run away. But his old man has other plans and keeps a vice-like grip on his son's left upper arm, holding him in place. „No running away this time, Jackie. You'll take responsibility for your actions, boy. Got it?" Not wishing to answer verbally, Jack only nods. They have now passed through the whole bar and are now standing at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the upper level. Jack looks around uneasy, trying to make out Gibbs, Scrum or any other men from his crew. Seeing them in the farthest corner, he wants to go to them, but Teague only pulls on his arm and forces him to tag along.

Halting in front of the last door on the right, Teague knocks a few times. From inside the room a female voice cries „Coming!" In the background children's babbling can be heard too. Then the door opens and Giselle is standing there, greeting her guests and moving aside to let the Sparrow men enter. „You expected us, didn't you, Miss Giselle?" asks Teague. The blondehaired woman answers „Yes, I did." Jack feels more than bad around her, the uneasy feeling in his stomach growing with every passing second. But still he studies her. She no longer wears a revealing dress, but a more humble one, which still hugs her figure nicely. And the light blue-green color matches her eyes.

From the adjoining room, the redhaired Scarlett joins them. She too is wearing a more humble dress, fit for a modest housewife, not a Tortuga strumpet. Without preamble she steps up to Jack and gives him a resounding slap, making his head fly sideways and the trinkets in his hair jingling. Rubbing his stinging cheek, he mumbles „I didn't deserve that one." Scarlett just huffs and returns to the other room, closing the door behind her. Giselle comes to him too, but instead of slapping him, she opts for hugging him. „Thank god you are finally here, Jack. We don't know what to do anymore, how we can go on, not without you."

Hugging her back and comforting her, as is his nature, or as Gibbs would call it, his honest streak, Jack asks her softly „What it is you need ol' Jack for, love? - I can't truly remember our last encounter, not consciously at least."

Keeping her gaze to the floor in shame, Giselle replies quietly „We both had our way with you, Jack. We used you for our own bodily gains without any regret at the time. But now, I'm ashamed of what I did to you. You must hate me now. – Can you forgive me, Jack?" Now she sobs heavily, unable to keep those emotions in any longer. Jack hushes her and speaks words of comfort in her ear, his own emotional turmoil forgotten for the moment. Consoling the weeping woman in his arms his only goal for now. Minutes lates her crying subsides and she steps out of Jack's comforting embrace. Blowing her nose, she says then „There is something you need to see, Jack."

Saying those words she goes to the adjoining door, opens it and tells Scarlett to come out with her little ones. Reluctantly Scarlett puts her children on her arms and carries them out to the main room, followed by Giselle, who also has two children in her arms. Both say in unison and with smiles on their faces „Say hello to your children, Jack."

Said pirate captain stands still for a moment, but then his eyes roll to the back of his head and he collapses in a boneless heap to the floor. This shocking news have knocked him out literally!

Teague kneels by his boy's side and starts gently slapping him, trying to rouse him, but to no avail. Looking up to Scarlett and Giselle, he asks them „Is it alright, if I put him into one of your beds, ladies?" They both nod and Teague carries his son over to the bedroom and lies him down on the soft mattress. He pulls off his son's boots, puts them beside the bed and covers his boy with a light blanket. To the ladies he says „No worries, ladies. Me boy will come to soon. He is tougher then he looks. – But you gave him quite a shock. So just let him rest now."

Leaving the bedroom, he then turns to Giselle „And who are those fine looking little ones?" Proudly Giselle introduces them „This is Brian" ,pointing to the boy on her right arm, then she points to the girl on her left „and this is Bella." Holding out a finger to greet them, Teague smiles „Nice to meet you two." Scarlett joins them and introduces her children to Teague also. Their names are Sam and Sarah. All four of them are the spitting image of his son. Dark hair, dark fathomless eyes, high cheekbones, straight nose and an aristocratoc chin. Teague smiles to himself. If these four wee ones are older, they'll be heads turning to them and, of that he is absolutely certain, if they have just a bit of his boy's character, they'll be full of mischief, just like his Jackie.

 _that is a big surprise for our dear captain, aye? it even knocks him out literally! And ain't it nice that Jack's dad Teague is there too?_


	23. Chapter 23

It takes a while till Jack comes to again. As he does, he takes a look around, his gaze falling on the four toddlers who are playing on the floor. Jack is hit anew by a slight shock, but that is soon overcome with a different sort of feeling, as he has to admit to himself that they look quite adorable.

Brian is the first who dares to take a closer look at the stranger. He crawls slowly towards the bed and looks curiously up to Jack. „Hello little one. Who are you?" Instead of answering, Brian reaches his short arms up, giving a sign of what he wants. Jack sees immediately what his son wishes and lifts him up onto his lap. With a toothless grin he thanks his father. Shorty thereafter Brian starts to play with the glinting pearls in Jack's dreadlocked hair. „You like that, sonny" ,Jack asks him laughing.

„His name is Brian" ,cuts in Teague, who is watching the whole time how Jack is interacting with the boy. Gazing down at his boy, Jack says „So Brian be your name, little pirate."

Not taking his eyes of his boy, the pirate captain doesn't register as Giselle puts a second little one onto his lap, his daughter. But she explains „This is Bella, Brians twinsister."

Turning his gaze to the little girl, Jack smiles „So, you are my daughter. You are very cute, little Bella."

Scarlett moves over and puts both her little ones close to Jack on the bed. „Their names are Sam and Sarah."

Looking between all four twins in his lap, Jack repeats their names „Sam and Sarah and Brian and Bella" ,till he knows them by heart. Then he suddenly announces „Those four should get to know their big brother."

„Big brother" ,both women ask him confused. Seeing into their eyes, he replies „Aye. My son Jacob. He is nearly three years old."

Giselle asks timidly „You have another son?"

Before Jack can answer her question, his father puts in „Honestly I'm really surprised that not half of the population of Tortuga is made of Jack's offsprings."

„I'm not really that bad" ,Jack counters his dad's comment justifiably. Then he gets up with all four little ones in his arms and starts to make his way to Angelica and Jacob.

The lot of them made their way through the backdoor and then out through an alley. From there on they just crossed the wide street, avoiding drunks all along and finally they reach the nice, cozy inn. Jack, with his arms laden with the four wee ones, goes up to the host and asks after his wife. A bit astonished, the host answers and hands Jack a spare key to the room. But Teague is the one who takes the key, as his son is unable to. Together they climb the stairs, followed by Giselle and Scarlett.

The four children cuddle close to their daddy, while he ascends the stairs. At the room with the number 10 written on it, he halts. Unsure how to proceed, Jack exchanges a look with his father. Getting an encouraging nod, the captain uses the tip of his boot to knock on the door and calls out „Angelica! It's me, Jack! – Please open up, I have someones here who like to meet you and Jacob." Moments later the door is opened and Angelica looks very shocked at Jack, seeing four small children in his arms. „Let me explain once we are inside, love. I don't want the whole inn to know."

Allowing him and his company to enter, Angelica closes the door behind her, staying with her back to it and her arms crossed over her chest. „I'm waiting, gorrion." Clearing his throat, Jack gets out „You remember that fateful night in Tortuga, when I was so drunk that I passed out and didn't remember anything that happend then?" At her nod, he goes on „Well, this is the result of that night. - But you can't really blame me for not using protection, as I wasn't aware of what was going on. – But those two ex-strumpets over there" ,here he points to Scarlett and Giselle „they should have been more careful while having their fun with good ol' Jack, savvy?"

Angelica says softly „I understand Jack. You are not to blame in this. You are the victim here. Those strumpets used you, used your inebriated state to their advantage, they had sexual intercourse with you without your given consent. – There is only word for this deed – rape!" Again she pauses, only to get out her dagger and moving towards the two women. „No one hurts my Jack! No one! You bastardos! Putas! I kill you for what you did to mi gorrion!" Teague holds her back „Easy lass. Easy. No need for such violent action. Especially seeing that there are four innocent children involved, which would be without their mothers, if you get your revenge on them."

Angrily huffing and still cursing fluently in Spanish, Angelica puts the dagger away and sits down on the bed, where Jacob is peacefully sleeping, not in the slightest disturbed by the loud voices. Jack finds his voice again „Angelica, love. I get it that your are furious with them – believe me, I was outraged meself, but at least Giselle apologized, feeling ashamed of what she did. Scarlett may have not said the words, but I could see the apology in her eyes too. – And now that this is settled, we have more pressing matters to attend to." Saying those words, Jack sits down beside Angelica and introduces the for little ones to her. As they are so adorable, Angelica has to smile at the sight of them. It's like she is looking at four miniature Jack's, one more cute then the other.

Her mother's instinct getting the better of her, Angelica asks in the direction of the two women „May I hold them?" Scarlett and Giselle nod in unison, glad to see that Jack's wife is seemingly so accepting, at least of their children, as they are Jack's too.

Holding the two girls in her arms now, Angelica says quietly to Jack „They are so adorable and they look so much like you, it's uncanny. But I think I already fell in love with them." Showing his golden grin, Jack replies „What can I say love? – I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" Now all adults in the room laugh heartily at that. Becoming serious again, Teague asks his son „So what do you plan to do now? I mean, you have five children now, four of them under the age of one and if I see it right, Angelica is expecting. So there will be a sixth child in the near future. – A ship is not a place for so many young children to live on. So, any ideas boy?"

Contemplating his father's words, Jack answers „I thought of bringing them to Shipwreck Island. Not the cove mind you, but the island itself, where many other pirate wives live with their children. They are still near the sea, but relatively safe from all it's possible dangers and they are protected there. Not to mention, our pirate king, Captain Swann, resides there with her devil's spawn. – So the ladies would have lots to talk about while they are there. – And I'll be coming by regularly to see how they fare, how my children are growing and of course, to spend some quality time with my wife, savvy? As I don't want to miss the wonder of birth this time around."

Teague nods „That sounds fairly reasonable, son. The houses on Shipwreck Island are small, but have everything one needs to live a good life. And the market from Shipwreck City is not too far away. So they will have food and drink provided for them. And yes, they would be under the protection of the pirate king and her followers, as well as the protection from all nine pirate lords, if they reside in the cove. – What say you to that, my ladies?" Scarlett and Giselle look at each other, then to Teague. Giselle speaks for them „That sounds very good to us. Any meaning to get away from Tortuga, is good, right? And our children would be safe, which is the most important thing to us."

Angelica thinks about this, stares into Jack's fathomless deep dark pools and says „Let's sail to Shipwreck Island then, gorrion. The faster we get away from here, the better. – I'll stay here with the children while you rally your crew and Miss Scarlett and Miss Giselle can get their belongings before we set sail. We meet here again in about a hour, alright?" Everyone nods. Jack hands the boys over to their mother's and kisses each of them on the cheek. Then he turns around to his wife, gives her a loving kiss on the lips and exits the room together with his father. They are shortly followed by Scarlett and Giselle, who just go back to the Bride to get their things and their money.

Jack and his father assemble the crew, shouting at them to move their sorry asses to the ship, before the Pearl sails without them.

An hour later the four adults meet up again in Angelica's room at the inn. She too has packed her few things that she had taken with her for this short stay on land. Then Jack, picks up his sleeping son and carries him out of the room. Giselle and Scarlett follow with their four children in their arms, while Teague, always the gentleman, carries their bags. Angelica is right behind them and locks the door. At the counter she pays the innkeeper and they are on their way to the docks. Together with the crew they walk up the gangplank. Jack shouts out orders to make ready for sail and goes into his cabin, waving to the women to follow him. Once the six of them are settled into his quarters, Jack walks back out to steer his beloved ship out of the harbor and into the open sea. Their destination now Shipwreck Island, which is about a weeks sail away, permitting good weather and stabil winds.


	24. Chapter 24

Back on the ship, Jacob has woken up and has now discovered his half-brothers and sisters. He asks „Daddy, who are they?" and points his finger to the little ones who are playing on deck.

„Well, those are Brian, Bella, Sam and Sarah. They are your siblings" ,explains Jack calmly. Confused, Jacob repeats the new word „Siblings?" Grinning now, Jack says „Your brothers and sisters."

„Why are they so small?" Jacob wants to know.

With patience, Jack clarifies „They are a lot younger than you. You were this small yourself once too." Jacob is in awe at hearing this. Then he says „Can I play with them?"

„'Course ye can. But be careful, aye?" Nodding to his father, Jacob runs over to his small siblings, who are playing with wooden toys. Scarlett and Giselle are sitting beside them, having watchful eyes over them. Jacob takes some of the toys and puts them over one another, building a slightly shaking tower. Little Sam awes the built tower at first, then he throws it over, laughing while doing it.

„Eh, you are not allowed to do that!" Jacob shouts aghast and pushes his little brother to the floor, who instantly starts wailing. Immediately Scarlett takes her crying son into her arms to calm him.

She asks „Jacob, why did you do that?" A little angry he replies „He destroyed my tower! He shoudln't do that."

Scarlett tries to explain. „You know Jacob, Sam is still very young. He doesn't know that he wasn't allowed to destroy your tower. But you also shouldn't push him for it." Wordlessly Jacob stands up and runs to his mum, Angelica. „My siblings are dumb! They should go away!"

Angelica pulls her son into her arms. „When you are older, you'll be understanding each other."

Jacob protests „No! They destroy my things! They should leave!"

Smiling slightly, Angelica says „They are not leaving." Meakly Jacob mumbles „Why?"

Angelica explains „Because they too want to be with their father, Jack. He isn't only your father, but your siblings father, too."

Pouting Jacob means „That is mean! Daddy should only be my daddy!"

After some more quarreling on deck among the siblings and some explaining words from all the adults, there is finally peace, for now. The next few days go smoothly and the Pearl comes in sight of Shipwreck Island. Nearing the narrow, tricky passage, Jack is once again at the helm, guiding his ship expertly through the Devil's Throat. Before them lies the town of Shipwreck City, built from hundreds of shipwrecks, giving the place its name.

Giving Gibbs the order to restock the Pearl and to guard her, Jack goes down the gangplank, followed by his wife Angelica with their son Jacob, as well as Scarlett and Giselle with their four children. Teague trots along behind them, an amused grin adorning his weathered face. As they reach the center with a few inns and taverns, Jack turns around to his wife „Angelica, you will stay here tonight. All of you. It's safer then out on the ship. – Dad, would you stay with them, while I'm having a talk with our king?" Teague nods „Course, Jackie. I'll make sure no one touches them."

Satisfied with this, Jack gives Angelica a light kiss and is gone. While his children and their mother's are now safely under his father's care, the captain makes his way further into the town. Passing an area with living quarters, he sees a face he never thought to see again „Anamaria! – Long time, no see!" As a greeting he gets a hard slap to both of his cheeks. Mumbling that he doesn't deserve those, Anamaria corrects him „Oh, but you do deserve them, you bastard! You had your fun with me and then you dropped me of at the next port, like I'm some slut! – But I'm not! I'm a pirate, just like you! I could fight like you and yet, when I needed you the most, you left me alone. – With child, your child, Jack."

Flabbergasted Jack makes a few steps backwards, unable to comprehend what he just heard. Seeing his unbelieving face, Anamaria calls her son „Noah! Come out! Here is someone who likes to meet you!" Moments later a boy about seven years old, steps out of the house and looks suspiously at the unknown man standing there. Anamaria lies a hand on his shoulder and says „Noah, I want to say hallo to your father, Jack Sparrow. – Jack, this is your son, Noah."

„I have another child?" ,Jack cries out in shock and stares at the seven year old Noah. The boy, just like all the other children, is the spitting image of Jack with his dark hair and eyes as well as Jack's facial structure. Only difference that Noah's skin is a tad darker than Jack's. The mix of Anamaria's and Jack's skintone has given Noah a cocoa-like teint, which has earned the boy the nickname Coco.

„What do you mean, another child?" ,Anamaria likes to know from him. Before Jack can asnwer, Noah asks with big eyes „Does that mean I have siblings?"

Proud of this boy's eagerness, Jack replies „Aye. Five even. Three brothers and two sisters. But they are all younger than you. Would you like to get to know them?"

„Please. May I, mum? Pleease?" Anamaria gives back „If Jack looks after you, then yes."

Looking into her eyes, Jack assures her „No worries, Anamaria. I will protect Noah as if he'd my greatest treasure."

„Alright. Then he at least spends some time with his father." Anamaria relents finally.

Without saying anything father and son walk side by side. Noah is looking up to his father all the time, but as soon as Jack turns to him, he looks downward. „D…dad?" ,Noah asks timidly.

Without stopping in his wobbly gait, Jack answers „Aye, me boy."

Encouraged Noah, goes on „Why did you leave my mum?"

Jack sighs deeply, running a hand over his face. He has no idea how to answer that. He coudln't explain it to himself, let alone a seven year old boy. He always had his problems with women and he prefers to run from them, rather then facing them. Turning his gaze to his son, he just says „That's in the past. What's important, is that I'm back here now, savvy?"

Noah has a smile on his face now as he answers his dad „Savvy."

The meeting between the siblings went more then well. Noah was very happy to have so many brothers and sisters to play with. And he loved to be the eldest, feeling already like the big, protective brother. Jack is proud to see at least one of his sons to be able to deal with more than one sibling. And Noah is being adored by his young sisters, especially because of his dark olive skin. While the youngsters play together, Jacob now contently among them, the adults step aside to talk more serious matters. Anamaria joins them soon after, she too being more than happy to see the other children playing with her son. The likeness to Jack in all of them is unmistakable and Ana has to smile.

Jack knows that he has to say his goodbyes, not only to the mother's of his seven children, but also the children themselves and his beloved wife Angelica. But the sea is calling to him and that call is very strong and no sailor can ignore it for long.

With the help of pirate king Elizabeth Swann and his father, the keeper of the code, Jack has found suitable accomadations outside of Shipwreck City, the same part of town in which Elizabeth resides with her son Henry. Not too happy about having too stay on land, Angelica vents in Spanish, cursing Jack. He only smiles sadly, takes her in his arms and kisses her passionately, shutting her up effectively. The other four women have to grin at that open display of affection, which comes seldomly from someone like Jack. It is a weakness and makes him vulnerable and therefore open to attack from his enemies, who would use that weakness against him.

And that is the main reason he leaves them all behind here safely on land, under the protection of his father, his men and the pirate king and her people.

Looking Angelica in the eyes, he says softly „It is the only way, love. Especially now with you expecting again. I promise I'll be here when the times comes. But for now I need to feel the roll of the sea beneath my feet. – She is calling to me, Angelica. And as a true man of the sea, I have to follow that call. Don't fret my love – When I come back, it will be with arms full of swag. All things shiny for you and things to play with for our children. – Just keep a weather eye on the horizon for black sails, love."

Kissing her, probably for the last time for next weeks to come, Jack tries to put all of his love and passion into that kiss, prolonging it, savouring the feel of her soft lips on his until lack of air forces them apart. Hugging her tightly to him and reassuring her once more with comforting words, the captain finally breaks the embrace and steps back. Saying goodbye in the same manner to Giselle, Scarlett and Anamaria, Jack walks over to the still playing children. Kneeling down in their midst, he stretches his arms out and pulls them all in group hug. „Daddy has to go away for awhile. But I will be back soon. And when I'm back, I'll come bearing gifts." Turning to his eldest Noah, he means „Noah, as you are the eldest, I'm ordering you to keep a sharp eye on them and keep a sharp eye out for your mothers. They are women and need our protection. And as you are the only male now that is old enough, you become their protector, savvy?"

Noah nods eagerly „Savvy. You can count on me dad. They'll be safe till you come back from the sea." Clapping his eldest on the back, Jack says „That's me boy. I'm proud of you, Noah. And I promise ye, once I'm back, I'll teach you how to sword fight and how to fire a gun. All essential in being a pirate, son."

With those words and last longing, loving looks to his other children, Jack gets up and starts walking away to the docks where his ship is waiting. Before he reaches the Pearl, someone calls his name. He turns around and sees Elizabeth with her son, running up to him. He halts. „What brings the pirate king and her offspring to me? Missing dear ol' Jack already, Lizzie?" Elizabeth smiles at hearing his old nickname for her rolling from his lips in his seductive tongue. „I just came to see you off and to wish you luck, Captain Sparrow."

„Why so formal, love? You don't need that among good friends, eh? Just Jack will do, dearie." Flushing at his obvious flirting, Lizzie ducks her head and means quietly „Please stop that, Jack. – Angelica told me that you are your most charming when you want something. And the trick is to just find out what it is. – So you want something from me, Jack?" Jack shakes his head „No, love. I don't want anything from you. Only your friendship and that I do have already. – Just do me a favor. – Keep my familiy safe till I'm back. Would you do that for me, your nibs?"

„Yes, Jack. I will keep them safe till you return. But promise me something too. – Come back safe and sound, savvy?" Lifting his head and bowing to her, Jack replies „As you command, your nibs." Smiling devishly at her, Jack kisses her on her cheek, hugs her and ruffles her son's hair. Then he is up the gangplank and shouts out the order to his crew to weigh anchor and to lower the sails. Elizabeth stands with Henry at the dock and follows the Pearl with her eyes till she is sailing through the narrow passageway of the Devil's Throat. Then she returns to her quarters. Hoping against hope that Jack will come back safely.

 _So, good ole Jack is of to pirating again and he has another child with Anamaria no less. Surprises, surprises, eh?_


	25. Chapter 25

Not even an hour has past, before Jack sights sails on the horizon. „Men, be ready to board!" ,he orders enthusiaticly. It turns out to be a small sized ship, which is easy to be plundered. Below decks chests filled with baubles, gold and silver are taking up lots of room. Jack orders for the whole loot to be taken aboard the Pearl. The baubles he would give to the mothers of his children, wherein Angelica would get the most. The gold and silver would be used to buy the nicest things for his children. But he also wants to make sure that they will have a secure future, unlike their father who often then not, was without any money.

„A few more ships and we will be living like kings" ,Jack says to himself while inspecting the loot.

Then a few days later, Jack and his crew plunder another ship. Just like the first one it is richly laden. Jack calculates his share of the booty afterwards. „A big house for my family, toys for the children and rum! Rum barrels that will pile right up to the roof" ,plans Jack his next purchases. But he is interrupted by a shout from above deck. He goes up to see for himself what is going on. The next ship is already in sight. And it is obviously bigger in size then the last two. „Bigger means, more richly loaded" ,Jack concludes.

Together with Gibbs he takes out a spyglass and both men look through them, trying to get a closer look at the sighted vessel. „It sit's very low in the water. Heavily laden it seems, Captain" , says Gibbs. Jack nods „Aye. And it would be rather nice of us to lighten them down, eh? – Alright, Mr. Gibbs. Ready the crew. Prepare for a boarding and ready on the guns." Gibbs does as he is told and hurries over the deck to get the crew to comply to their captain's wishes. Jack stays at the forecastle and keeps an eye on the three-masted schooner.

Something does feel not right about this, but he can't put a finger on what it is. But Jack knows to always trust his gut instincts, especially in such situations. Snapping his spyglass shut, he turns around to adress his essembled crew on the maindeck. „Men, listen up! Looks like we'll be getting lots of swag from this one" ,here he points to the ship visible on the horizon and carries on „but I have a feeling something is not right here. So be prepared for a hard fight. Sharpen your swords, load your guns and make sure to have lots of spare ammunition on your persons. No one leaves his post, till I say otherwise! And should anyone of you fall, another one of you will step right up, savvy? We will stand together and show whoever they are, that pirates can fight better then any of them! – Do I make myself clear?"

A loud chorus of aye's can be heard all over the deck. The crewmen hold up their swords and cutlasses into the air and wave them victoriously. Jack grins at seeing that. Satisfied with the preperations from his men, Jack walks into his cabin. Setting down at his desk he gets out some parchment and quill and ink and starts to write. Contemplating a moment how to start such an important letter, the captain puts the tip of the quill into the inkpot and then pushes it carefully onto the parchment. Any outside observer would be astonished about the elegant and smooth handwriting of the pirate captain, which is prove to his education, a fact he likes to hide mostly. About two hours later, Jack is finished. He puts the quill aside and sighs deeply in obvious relief. Calling Mr. Gibbs into his quarters, Jack waits for his arrival, calming his nerves with a few swigs from his ever present rum bottle.

Gibbs enters and asks „You called, Captain? What can I do for you?" Motioning him over, Jack shows him the parchment, where the ink is still drying on. „Read this and don't tell anyone about it's contents, savvy. This is between me and me wife and noone else." Understanding Gibbs does as asked. Once he has read the letter through, he looks shocked to his friend and captain „Jack, this reads like it is your last wish, a testament. – Do you believe this coming battle to be so bad that you fear to die in it? – Captain? – Jack, answer me, lad?"

Not fully looking up to his trusted first mate, Jack answers „I don't know Gibbs. But it is always better to be prepared should the worst happen to me. Especially now with so many mouths to feed and to look after, should I no longer be among the living, savvy? – And this letter here, assures that my family will all get their fair share of the booty, starting with my wife Angelica, then Anamaria, Scarlett, Giselle and then all of my children. – Even if their father isn't there anymore, they should be well provided for, never having to live in fear of being bankrupt, unlike meself. – Promise me Josh, that you'll make certain that my wish is granted to them. – Oh and if this really should be my end, you will be the new Captain of the Black Pearl. I already made the entrance in my logbook – you just have to sign it, to make it legal."

Moved by his captain's trust in him, Gibbs walks around the desk, gets the quill and puts his signature right beside his captain's below the entry that would declare him the Pearl's next Captain, should the current one succomb in battle. Unable to keep his emotions in check any longer, Gibbs turns his surprised captain around and puts him into a tight bear-hug, clapping him on his back and softly murmuring „Don't be this daft, Jack. You are like a son to me, lad and I couldn't bear the though of losing you, especially now that you made a happy seventimes uncle out of me. – Stay alive, Jack. – If not for me, or yourself – do it for Angelica and all your children sakes. They want to have a father around growing up. They shouldn't be turned into half orphans at this young age. Wouldn't be right."

This time around it is Jack who is deeply moved by his first mates words and gesture which could only be described as a fatherly hug. He even has tears in his eyes. Stepping out of the embrace and angrily wiping the wetness out of his face, Jack answers equally soft „Thanks, mate. For everything. – You are a true friend, Joshamee Gibbs. I couldn't ask for a better first mate or uncle for me children. – And I try me very best to stay alive, but I can't promise being able to hold onto it, as you can never predict what might happen in a sea battle. – Now let's get out there and show those mongrels our true colors."

Gibbs holds up his fist to Jack's and says „Take what you can…"

Jack finishes for him „…and give nothing back." Their fists collide in a friendly manner, a promise of having each others back's out on deck. Grinning at one another like madmen they grab their weapons and join the essembled crew on the main deck of the Pearl.

The crewmen let out a loud cheer and whistles at the sight of their captain coming out of his cabin. Fully clothed with his captain's coat and his tricorn hat and his self-confident strut, he is the perfect picture of a man in charge. Looking out over his crew he is proud to see into such confident and battle-ready faces. Gibbs claps on his shoulder „See, Captain? They all have confidence in ye, they all look up to ye to lead them in and out of this battle. – So, shall we hoist the colors, Captain?" Before answering, Jack ascends the stairs to the aft deck, goes up to the helm and climbs up onto the wheelbase. Looking now down on his crew, he unsheathes his cutlass, raises it high in the air, twirls it around and shouts in his best captain's voice „Hoist the colors!" Hearing his crew shouting and growling, eager to fight, Jack jumps back down and resheathes his weapon.

Together with Gibbs by his side, he watches as the other ship comes closer. By the looks of it, it is British merchant vessel, fully loaded, seeing as they are lying this low in the water. Jack smiles. Maybe this will all go smoothly and he can come back to Shipwreck Island a very rich man.

Gibbs nudges him in his side, earning a grunt from him. „Captain, looks like they are readying their ship for a fight. Rolling out the guns and such." Not liking this one bit, Jack stays utterly calm „The Pearl has more guns than they do. So if it comes to shooting cannons, we'll be doing more damage to them, then they to us, savvy? And we pirates are more experienced when it comes to using guns on a moving ship. Those merchant sailors were only taught how to fight on solid land, never on the deck of a moving ship on a rolling sea. That is our advantage and we use it to our fullest, savvy?"

Gibbs nods „Aye, Captain."

Soon after both ships are lying flank to flank and both captain's shout the order to fire simultaneously. The fight has started.

Most cannonballs fly over the ships and fall harmlessly into the water, but some hit their targets. The Pearl suffers minor damage. A part of the starboard railing is gone and a hit above the waterline, leaving a hole in the side of the ship. Angry at hearing Pintel telling him of the aforementioned damage, Jack shouts into the noise „Stop blowing holes in my ship!" But of course his words aren't heeded in the heat of the battle and the shooting goes on. Till the Pearl's crewmen manage to cripple the other ship's mizzen mast with the dreaded chain-shot. The crew of the Pearl shout victoriously, seeing the damage done.

But the captain of the other ship, isn't giving up. As some of the Pearl's crewmen are ready to jump over onto the other vessel with ropes together with their captain, to start plundering, the hatches that lead below decks open up and instead of just some more sailors, dozens of uniformed men swarm the deck and get in their positions, aiming their muskets at the attacking pirates. Realizing that he has walked into a trap laid out by the British authorities to catch him, Jack turns to his crew and tells them to get below decks, out of the firing range of the British guns. Hesitating the crewmen look at each other, than at their captain and then to Gibbs.

Gibbs only waves his hands and cries „Haven't you heard him, you lazy dogs? Get below deck and wait for further orders! Now hurry!" Complying but grumbling, the crew runs to the stairs that lead below deck. Before they reach the safety of the lower deck, the captain of the other ship gives the order to fire. Jack and Gibbs hit the deck at the same time, rolling their bodies out of range of the guns. Some crewmen are not so lucky and get hit. Then the other captain shouts „I don't want to kill any of you! I just want Jack Sparrow! Hand him over and I'll let you sail away! What do you say to that!" Watching the men on the pirate ship, he adds „Whoever hands us Sparrow, a wanted man, will get a hefty reward of 10.000 guineas, paid upfront! – You have ten minutes to decide your fate, pirates."

Conversing with Gibbs, Jack comes to a decision he might later regret. But for now the safety of his ship and her crew are foremost on his mind. Reminding Gibbs of the letter, he pulls the pistols out of his belt and hands them over to his first mate. Putting off his hat, he takes his baldric off too. Those he hands over to Pintel and Ragetti who stand directly beside him. At last, he shrugs out of his captain's coat. „Would be a shame to lose something so fine, gents. – Take good care of me dark lady and of my family at Shipwreck." Looking for the last time to his trusty first mate and his crewmen, he adds „It was an honor serving with you, gents. You've made me proud. Stay true to your next Captain as well, as you were to me. Ta!"

With that last word spoken, Jack steps out of the shadows of the stairs that lead to the aft deck. Raising his hands up in the air in surrender, he shouts over „I'm Captain Jack Sparrow – at your service mate. If you'll keep to your word that my crew won't be harmed, I'm coming over. I'm unarmed, so there is no need for all the guns, savvy!"

The other ships captain shouts back „You have my word as an officer of the British Navy that your crew is allowed to sail away, once you surrendered yourself to us, Captain Sparrow." Happy that at least one of those wig wearing fobs uses his title, Jack graps a rope and swings over onto the other ship. As soon as his booted feet hit the deck, he is surrounded by soldiers and put into irons. Afterwards he is lead below deck and thrown into a cell down in the brig. Inside the dingy cell, Jack starts to look around, waying his options for a possible escape. Seeing none, the captain leans back against the ship's wall, closes his eyes and tries to sleep, as long as possible.


	26. Chapter 26

Gibbs, now temporary captain of the Pearl, sails straight to Shipwreck Cove. He needs to let Angelica, Scarlett, Giselle and Anamaria know about Jack's capture. Getting there after a few hours of hard sailing, he leaves the ship to make his way through the city and then onwards and up the hill. Downcast he walks up to the small house, which the four women share with their children. The youngest are taking their midday nap, while Noah plays with Jacob outside. And Jacob is the first to notice the guest. „Uncle Gibbs! Where is daddy?" Gibbs sighs dramatically.

„Where is your mummy, little pirate? I need to talk to her."

Jacob answers „Mummy is not at home. Aunt Ana is watching over us."

Gibbs runs a hand over his face. „When will your mummy be back?"

„There! Mummy comes!" Jacob points to Angelica, who is just coming around the corner with Scarlett and Giselle. Her swollen belly is more than obvious now. Reaching the house and seeing Gibbs there, she asks him „Gibbs? What brings you here? Where is Jack?"

Soflty he replies „That's what I need to talk to you about."

„¿Que pasa con mi gorrión?" _(Whar happend to my Sparrow?)_ Angelica is nearly shouting now.

Not wishing to sugarcoat it, he says it „He was taken captive by the British…He wanted that you and the children are being cared for. Ten chests full of gold and silver onboard the Pearl are waiting for you."

„¡No quiero el oro o la plata! Quiero mi gorrión!" _(I don't want the gold and silver! I want my Sparrow!)_ Angelica starts to cry. Anamaria tries to calm her down.

„Stay calm, Ange. We are pirates. And we will free Jack." Angelica looks up to her with tears in her eyes. Determined she says then „That we will Ana. We are getting our Jack back. We can ask Elizabeth to support us. As king of the brethren court she won't say no, when it comes to rescuing one of the nine pirate lords."

That's when Gibbs puts in his thoughts „You are not serious, are you? Angelica, you are heavily pregnant. You would put yourself and your unborn child into unneccessary danger. To top it of, you both have children to think about. If anything goes wrong, Jacob and Noah are made orphans. You really wish to risk that?"

Angelica answers him „If we don't risk it, seven young children will grow up fatherless. We will come along and rescue Jack."

Gibbs was at his wit's end, not knowing how to stop these stubborn women from getting their wish. Just then the door to the small house opens and Elizabeth comes in, followed by her son Henry. She sends him over to Noah and Jacob, while she stays with the other adults. Seeing the tearstained face of Angelica and Anamaria trying to console her, she asks „What is going on here? – Mr. Gibbs, tell me, where be Jack?"

„That is the reason I'm here, Miss Elizabeth. Jack got captured by the British Navy. And those two (here he points to Angelica and Anamaria) want to free him, even though, Miss Angelica is heavily pregnant."

Elizabeth is shocked at hearing about Jack's capture. But she stays reasonable. „How about me sending a captain out on this venture I can trust to do my bidding?" Anamaria answers „That sounds good to me. But I'll be going with him, whoever it will be. I owe this to Jack."

After some more debating, Gibbs stays back at the house with the children and the other three women, while Anamaria heads back into the center of Shipwreck City with Elizabeth. Once they reach the quarters of Captain Teague, she informs him about what happened to his son. Stopping in his guitar play, Teague looks up. „What do you plan to get my boy back, your liege?"

As she is about to reply a young boy comes running into the great hall and cries out breathlessly „Captain Teague, Sir. A big ship with dark red sails has anchored in the Cove. I have never seen it before. And it's not alone! Five other ships have come in with it."

Now intrigued, Teague stands up, puts his guitar aside and walks out of the room, Ana and Elizabeth following him. As they reach the docks they see the ship the boy has described. From the gangplank two bearded sailors come towards them. Teague adresses them „Where be your Captain, you lot? I need to speak with him immediately." Instead of an answer, they hear the thud of a heavy boot and a louder thump coming from a wooden peg-leg nearing them. Bowing awkwardly on one leg, the captain lifts his hat in greeting „Captain Hector Barbossa of the Queen Anne's Revenge. At your service, my liege."

Elizabeth is surprised to see Barbossa back at the Cove, but she is more surprised about his state and his new ship. Barbossa is dressed like a gentleman, his hair hidden beneath a fine great wig and even his normally scraggly beard is finely groomed. His peg-leg is wholly adorned with a thin coat of gold and his walking cane is made of the finest polished wood. Overcoming her initial surprise, Elizabeth steps forward and without a warning, takes Barbossa into a hug. „I never thought I'd say those words to you, Captain Barbossa. But I'm really glad to see you. You come at the right time. We need to talk. It's urgent."

Nodding to his two crewmen, Barbossa smiles slightly and follows his pirate king and Teague into the town. Back in the king's quarters, Elizabeth tells him what happened to Jack and that they need his help to get him out of his predicament. „So you want me to use my ship and those of my newly formed fleet to free a pirate lord from his imprisonment. – And what would I get in return from you, my liege? Plunder? I don't have need for that, as I have plenty. Another ship perhaps? – Hm, would be nice, but the one I'm really wanting, I will never get. So, what be the reward for me and my men to risk our lives for the likes of Jack Sparrow?"

Angry Elizabeth corrects him „It's Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow. He is a pirate lord, just like you. So show him the respect he so deserves, Barbossa. That is an order from your king, got it?"

Growling something in his beard, Barbossa replies loudly „As you wish, your nibs. Back to my question. What will be our reward for freeing Captain Sparrow?" Elizabeth thinks about an answer, when Teague does it for her „You will be getting my ship, Hector. I don't have a need for it anymore, as I'm mostly here in the Cove. But the „Madagscar Star" needs to be taken out again. So she will be yours, after you brought me back my boy – prefereably in one piece, savvy?" Hector nods „Aye, sounds like a fair price. Consider it done, Captain Teague – your liege, Mrs. Turner."

Shortly thereafter a fleet of six ships under the combinded command of Captain Barbossa and Captain Swann (she prefers to go by her maiden name), the pirate king, is now under way to rendesvouz with the British Navy ship that has taken Jack prisoner. To help them find their way, Gibbs has handed Elizabeth the trusty compass of his captain, the magic compass that points to what you want most in this world. Anamaria is standing beside her, staring at the red needle of the navigational instrument, which points constantly in a northern-easterly direction. Both women pray that nothing too bad is happening to Jack, while they are sailing to his rescue.

 _ **Meanwhile on the British Navy vessel, somewhere off the coast of Hispaniola:**_

Jack's sleep is brutally interrupted as the heavy kick of a boot hits his side. „Wake up, filthy pirate!" Not reacting immediately, Jack receives another more forceful kick, making him fall over onto his side. The two soldiers smile evilly at each other and start kicking the helpless pirate in earnest, grinning from ear to ear with every painful moan they get out of their victim. Jack tries to pull his knees up to his chest, hoping to protect his ribcage. But that only infuriates his attackers and instead of only kicking him, they use the butts of theirs muskets to hit him repeatedly. Using his arms to shield his head, Jack finally has to let them fall down uselessly to his sides, as it casts him too much strength to hold them up. Seemingly endless minutes later, which was in truth more than an hour, Jack loses consciousness and dips head first into the bilge water, that sloshes around the soldier's feet. Not caring if their prisoner drowns or not, the two men leave the cell and close it behind them. Part one of breaking the pirate has been successful.

In his cell, Jack slowly comes to, coughing up a mix of blood, saliva and sea water. Using the sloshing water as a mirror, Jack studies himself as good as possible in the dim light below decks. The entire left side of his face is discolored, his eye swollen shut. His upper and lower lip are cracked and bleeding. His nose is bleeding too, but thankfully not dislocated or broken. Thank heavens for small favours. His right cheek has a long diagonal gash going from right below his eye down to his chin, ending at his never healing rash scar.

Moving lower in his self inspection, Jack pulls his shirt aside and reveals heavy brusing along his chest, ribcage and his sides. Groaning in pain as he only comes in light contact with his discolored skin, Jack takes his hand back and lies back down on the floor, trying to stay out of the stale water, but unable to, as there is a leak somewhere, letting the water into his dingy cell. Resigning to his fate, Jack closes his eyes and tries to relax, taking in slow breaths as to not jostle his bruised or possibly cracked ribs.

Early next morning he is again brutally woken up by two guards. They lift him up unceremoniouslly and drag him up on the main deck, where the officers and at least two hundred soldiers are waiting. Being pulled to the main mast, he is being stripped of his vest and shirt, leaving his torso bare and therefore all his old battle scars on display. The captain announces that Jack will be punished for his crimes against the crown, but not by hanging, as this would be far too easy and fast, but by torture and endless pain. Grimacing and bracing himself for what is to come, Jack steels himself and waits for the whip to make contact with the skin on his back.

He doesn't have to wait long. The bosun moves his arm and the sharp, metallic ends of the feared cat'o'nine tails connect with the pirates back. His muscles rippling with every hit of the cat. After over thirty-nine lashes, the back of the pirate captain is just a bloody mess, the blood oozing out of the deep welts, running down the back of his legs and building an ever growing pool on the wooden deck beneath him. But the navy captain gives his bosun a sign to continue, even though the ship's doctor is shaking his head. Only after a full hundred lashes, this part of the punishment is over. Nearly unconscious, Jack is freed from the bonds that tied him to the mast and two guards carry him below decks.

But not back to his cell, as he thought they would. Instead he is pulled into a room filled with all kinds of torture devices. A room that looks like it is fresh from out of hell. Dried blood coats the instruments lying around and the lingering smell from prisoners who were tortured here before him, is making Jack vomit. The guards just push him into a corner where he upends the meager contents of his stomach, till only dry heaves can be heard. Coming towards him again, the guards hawl him up and without taking care of his wounds, pull his arms harshly upwards, putting metal chains around his wrists that are connected with a support beam that hungs low below the a hidden lever, they lift him up so that his feet are dangling in the air, pulling an enormous strain on his arms and shoulders, earning a groan from the injured pirate captain.

The guards laugh at that and leave Jack hanging there literally, blood dripping from his cut open back to the dirty floor below. Without any other option and wishing to escape the pain even for a short while, Jack finally succumbs to his body's exhaustion from the trauma and falls into blessed, sweet oblivion. His last coherent thought of his lovely wife and all his children back at the Cove, sends a content smile on his battered face.

Up on deck of the British Navy ship the look-out calls down to the captain in a panic „Captain! Sails ho!" Using his spyglass the captain makes out at least five ships coming straight to their position. Not knowing what ships they are or what they could possibly want, he lets his men prepare for battle.

Two hours later the five ships have pulled up alongside the British Navy vessel to both its sides. The Queen Anne's Revenge sailing on the navy vessel's portside, fires a single shot in warning ahead of their bow. Then Barbossa comes forward and shouts over „Captain! You have something, or rather someone of ours. We like to have him back, if you please. – If you don't comply we'll fire upon your ship and you will all die and sink below the waves. – Just hand our man back to us and we will leave you unharmed, as it were. What say you, Captain?"

The captain of the British man'o'war relents and gives a sign to his men to raise the white flag of surrender. One against five is not really favourable odds and he wishes for all his men to return home to their respective families. So he answers to Barbossa's suggestion „Alright. You win. This time around, pirate. We will hand the prisoner over to you. If in return you'll let us sail backk home unharmed as you just promised."

Minutes later four guards carry a still deeply unconscious Captain Sparrow out on deck. After a plank is put up between the two ships, Barbossa allows the guards to carry Jack over to the Revenge. Giving some of his men a sign, they take Jack over from the guards and carry him into the captain's cabin. Thanking the British captain, Barbossa orders his men to pull in the plank and the Revenge is on her way back to Shipwreck Cove, followed by his four fleet ships, guarding the Revenge, which has a very precious cargo on board now.

Elizabeth, Anamaria and Gibbs run into the captain's quarters to see Jack, but Barbossa and his men keep them from going in. In a gravely voice, he tells them „You don't want to be seeing him now. He is in a very bad way. Best we can do is make all haste back to the Cove and hand him over to the doctors there. And pray that Jack will be strong enough to hold on that long, as he is hanging on by a mere thread that could be severed any moment. – Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to take the helm."

Turning to his men, he orders „Don't let them into my quarters. Put them in the brig if you have to."


	27. Chapter 27

Suddenly the water beside the Revenge starts to bubble like it is boiling. Gibbs who is out on deck, mumbles „That can mean only one thing." As soon as he has spoken the words, the Flying Dutchman breaches the waters surface and sails right alongside the Revenge.

„Will!" ,Elizabeth cries out happily at seeing her husband on the other ship. He shouts back „Elizabeth!" Instantly he boards the Revenge and takes Elizabeth into his arms.

„What are you doing here?" ,she asks him. „I could aks you the same" ,he counters.

She tells him „Jack has been taken prisoner. We have rescued him."

„Than it is Jack…Once again…" ,Will murmurs softly. Confused Elizabeth asks „What is with Jack?"

Will explains „Onboard this vessel someone is dying. That is why I'm here. Where be Jack?" Elizabeth points to the doors which lead to the captain's quarters, to which Jack had been brought to.

Will is shocked by the condition Jack is in. Half of his body is adorned with bruises, shimmering blue and swollen, his other half is bloodied. Careful Will feels along Jack's ribs. Some of them are obviously broken and have possibly hurt his inner organs. It really isn't looking too good for Jack. Leaving the cabin and stepping down the stairs that lead to the main deck, Will approaches the crew.

„He doesn't have much time. I will accompany you, till he is handed over to the doctors on land, or till … the worst should happen …" ,explains Will to the others as soon as he reaches the deck again.

Shocked to hear this from Will, Gibbs wants to see his friend and captain, even if it is to only say goodbye to him. Barbossa nods from the helm and Gibbs heads into the captain's quarters. Elizabeth and Ana stay with Will on deck. Entering the cabin, the Pearl's first mate could smell the scent of death lying over the room. With trepidition he walks up to the bunk on where his captain is lying, deathly pale, drenched in sweat and blood. Raspy, uneven breathing can be heard from Jack and his chest moves only just so with every shaky breath that he manages to take. And with every breath his face contorts in pain as agonizing white hot pain ripples through his battered body.

Seeing the full extent of his captain's injuries, Gibbs gets emotional and his eyes fill with tears that roll slowly down his motton-chop cheeks. Sitting down beside the bunk, he takes Jack's sweaty hand in his own and starts talking softly „Damn it, Jack. Haven't I asked ye not to be this daft? And yet, off ye went and did just that. – And look at ye now, lying at death's door – again." He pauses, sniffs and goes on „You have to fight this lad. You are no longer alone in this world. You have a beautiful wife and seven beautiful children – and they all need ye something fierce, Jack. – So keep on breathing, keep fighting to stay alive and come back to us, Jack. – We couldn't, no – I couldn't stand the thought of losing ye. Your are like a son to me Jack. So, please if you can hear me, squeeze my hand. – Please."

After what seems like a small eternety to Gibbs, it happens. He feels a slight pressure on his hand, holding Jack's. Looking at their entwined hands, he sees something that makes him smile genuinely. Jack is, albeit lightly, squeezing the hand that is holding onto his own, mumbling a name „G'ib's" But it's enough for Gibbs to understand. He squeezes a bit stronger and says „Aye, I'm right here, Jack. Just hold on, lad. – Just hold on." Realizing that his captain has slipped into unconsciousness again, Gibbs lets go of his hand and leaves the cabin. Out on deck he meets Will, Elizabeth and Anamaria, all eager to know how he is doing, even though Will can feel it.

Holding up both his hands to ward of any questions, Gibbs explains „He looks really bad. But I talked to him and he managed to squeeze my hand. So that is a good sign. He is still there and he is fighting, like I knew he would. Nothing can take down Captain Jack Sparrow this easily, especially not those wig loving fobs of the Navy." That earns the first mate a smile from both women. Barbossa comes down from the helm, greeting Will with a handshake. He informs them all that they will be at the Cove in about one hour, if the weather holds and the wind stays in their favor.

Smiling at the feel of a stronger wind coming suddenly up, Will and Barbossa close their eyes momentarily, point their faces heavenward and say as one „Calypso." As if answering, the wind blows stronger and the sails catch it, flapping in the breeze. Both captains shout to their crews to set full canvas. Watching the crews at work so efficiently, brings a smile to the women's faces. Gibbs sees this and is happy that their thoughts are elsewhere at least for a short while. He himself is still worrying deeply for Jack. He absolutely didn't like the sound of his raspy breathing, a sure sign that his ribs are broken and maybe one or two have penetrated his lung or even other vital organs. Which would be very deadly for his captain, shall it be true.

As predicted they dock at the Cove an hour later, hastily putting up the gangplank. Elizabeth, Anamaria and Gibbs, followed by Barbossa, leave the ship, heading to Captain Teague's quarters, which lie opposite Jack's own. Four strong crewmen are right behind them, carrying the stretcher with the injured captain. As they all make haste, they reach the quarters in under five minutes. The four crewmen gently lift Jack of the stretcher and put him onto his bed. Then they take their leave. Gibbs has already left in search of a good surgeon and Elizabeth is informing Teague. Anamaria sees it as her duty to go out of town to let Angelica know that they have found Jack and how he is faring.

Which leaves Barbossa as the only one with Jack for now. Sighing loudly, Hector takes a seat, puts his cane to the side and looks very close at his ex-captain and longtime aquaintance. He too knows from experience that those shaky, raspy breaths are a very bad sign, a prove for iternal injuries. Lying his weathered hand over Jack's tanned, sweaty one, he urges him to fight too. Unconsiously using nearly the same words as Gibbs did only about two hours ago. And just like Gibbs he gets a squeeze of his hand, as a reward for his try to keep Jack going. Even though his future looks really bleak at this moment in time. Hector prays that this damn doctor or surgeon would hurry up and do his job, or he'll have his head. Surprisingly even Hector's best mate, monkey Jack, is trying his way to help his namesake.

Animals have a better sense then we humans and monkey Jack feels strongly that this human is in need of some comfort. So he hops down from his master's shoulder, lands carefully on Jack's chest and just lies down on it, using his small hands to caress his cheek, but mindful of the gash there, making little churps, hoping to calm and help his namesake. Hector scratches the monkey on it's little head and coes „That's right, daddy's boy. Help Jack in any way you can." As if understanding the monkey nods it's head and goes on with his cuddling. And lo and behold, Jack's breathing starts to even out. Still a bit raspy sounding, but slow and even now. Monkey Jack's presence seems to really help. Turning his gaze towards the door, Hector sees Gibbs and Teague storming in, followed by two elderly men, both holding big leather bags in their hands. Gibbs says only „These are the best surgeon's in Shipwreck City."

Barbossa gets up „Well then, let's hope they really are. If Jack dies because one, or both of ye, didn't do their jobs right, I'll be coming for ye and ye'll be wishing ye were never been born, got it, you mongrels?" They both nod, shaking a bit at such a threat. But being among pirates they have become used to it. At the last moment, monkey Jack decides to follow his master out of the room. In an adjoining room he sits down with Gibbs and Teague and they share stories about Jack over mugs of rum.

At the other part of town, Anamaria has reached the small house and informs Angelica, Scarlett and Giselle that they have found Jack and brought him back. But she says it is too soon to go over and visit him, as he is most probably now in the hands of doctors or surgeons, who'll try their utmost to safe his life. Not really happy about this, but seing reason, Scarlett and Giselle go back into the kitchen to carry on with preparing dinner for all of them. The children are playing in the back garden, with Noah as the eldest watching over his younger siblings.

Angelica is mumbling in Spanish, trying to calm herself, as stress, even if only emotional, could start her contractions any moment now, as she has reached her last days of the pregnancy. But she doesn't want this to happen. It would mean that Jack would once again miss out on the birth of a child of his. Anamaria helps her sitting down in a lounge chair and brings her some iced tea from the kitchen. To help pass the time, Anamaria starts talking about her first time meeting Jack. Angelica listens intently and in turn talks about how Jack the scoundrel has run into the convent, mistaking it for a brothel and taking her with him, showing her his world and freedom.


	28. Chapter 28

Both surgeons are doing their very best to help Jack. At first they treat all of his obvious injuries. Wounds are being wrapped in bandages and swells are being cooled and treated with a poultice made of herbs. After that is done, they now have to start treating his inner injuries, which are way more severe and life-threatening. One of the surgeons makes a pracise cut on Jack's chest to give access to his ribs. Like they have surmised, many of them are broken and press into the neighboring organs. But the worst of all are three ribs which have penetrated Jack's left lung, collapsing it.

„This isn't salvageble…" ,one of the surgeons tells his collegue with a shake of his head.

While the surgeons take care of Jack, Angelica, Anamaria, Giselle and Scarlett sit together at dinner. The children have their own small table, but most of them are just waiting to be fed by their mothers. Suddenly Angelica stops in her eating. „Oh, no! No, no, no, no!" ,she murmurs with a slight tremble in her voice. „What's the matter?" ,Ana asks, who is sitting beside her.

„My water just broke. It shoudln't be happening. Jack isn't not here!", Angelica exclaims.

„Ah, don't let it get to you" ,Scarlett means. „Jack wasn't there for the birth of his twins either and neither at Noah's."

„But that's it. He should at least see the birth of one of his children" ,Angelica mourns softly.

„Well then there is only one option" ,Ana concludes. „You have to press your legs together and don't push."

But all of that pressing her legs together and not pushing isn't enough to stop the baby from coming. Anamaria, Scarlett and Giselle play midwives and help Angelica to deliver a healthy second child, a boy. The little one has already a slight mop of dark hair, like his parents. Scarlett smiles „Wait till he opens his eyes. Most are blueish at first, but they change fast and I'll bet you that they will be as dark as yours and Jack's."

Giselle, always the practical one, asks „What would you like to name him? After his father, grandfather or perhaps after his godfather?"

Angelica who has tears running down her face, looks up and answers „I honestly don't know."

Anamaria adds „Well we can't go on and call him baby, can we? How about Jonah? Could be a combination from both your names and it sounds strong."

Scarlett and Giselle say in unison „That is a beautiful name." And Anamaria, still at Angelica's side, means „Aye, they be right. What say yo to that name?"

Angelica contemplates their words and looking down to her sleeping infant, answers „Aye, I like it very much. Jack would like it too, I'm sure."

With that said the ex-strumpets go back to the smaller table to help feed the youngster. Noah is helping too and is happily spoon-feeding one of his sisters, smiling all the while. Anamaria looks over and pride wells up in her chest at seeing this. Knowing deep down that Jack would smile at the sight too.

 _ **Meanwhile back in Jack's quarters, that are a sick-bay for now:**_

The surgeons take a closer look and shake their heads „Nothing can be done here. The left lung is collapsed and irreparable. So we have to take it out. Makes him short-breathed for the rest of his life, but at least he'll live. – Let's get to it then."

With precise cuts the collapsed lung is taken out and the other is stitched close. Then they repair the damaged liver, where another rib has punctured it. Closing the wound there, they move on to the last internal organ that has been hurt by a broken rib, his beating heart! But thankfully the rib only graced the outside of this muscle and didn't penetrate it. But there is still a bleeding gash because of it. That too is being stitched and then all the broken bones are realigned and the surgeons finally stitch the incision in Jack's chest close, which will leave a nasty scar along his whole chest! Sighing in relief, both doctors, pack their things away, check the vital signs of their patient, leave a written note with instructions on how to give him his medicine and change the bandages and then they exit the room.

Gibbs, Barbossa and Teague are the first ones who dare to go into Jack's room. Still a bit pale, he has at least some color back and looks a bit more livly then hours beforehand. Happy about this, Gibbs runs out of the room and out of town to inform Angelica and all the other women that Jack is on the mend. Reaching the small house he is surprised to hear the obvious cry of an infant. Knowing instantly what that means, Gibbs knocks on the door and steps in after Giselle opens up for him. With a smile on his face, he goes to Angelica and tells her „Miss Angelica? Good news. Jack has made it through the surgery and is now on the mend. – Still not out of the woods just yet, but he is getting better."


	29. Chapter 29

Several days later Jack wakes up from his drug induced sleep. His whole body hurts and he is having a hard time getting enough air into his lungs. He suddenly looks up to the door, which opens with a squeal. „Jackie, you are awake" ,Teague means as he steps into the room.

Smiling slightly he greets him „Hello…dad…"

„How are you feeling, son? Shall I get someone for you?" ,Teague asks his boy.

He answers quietly „Get …Angelica…" Immediately Teague grants his son's request and is on his way to get Angelica. When he arrives back, he is also followed by Anamaria, Scarlett, Giselle, Gibbs, Elizabeth and Barbossa who are all very worried about Jack's health.

Angelica cries out „Jack! You are alive! You're alright!" Jack only smiles at his wife. Encouraged by this, she walks up to the bed and only now does he make out the tiny bundle in her arms. Awed he asks „Is that…?" But before he can finish his question, Angelica answers „Our son. His name is Jonah."

Jack tries to see his son, but he is unable to even lift his head off of the pillow. Seeing his predicement, Angelica sits on the edge of the bed and shows him their newborn boy. „Anamaria was the one who came up with the name. And she helped me deliver him together with Scarlett and Giselle. They were my midwives and I asked them to be his godmothers. - If that is alright with you, gorrion?"

Nodding his head slightly, Jack clears his throat and gets out in a raspy voice „It…is…alright. – Hello Jonah. – M your…dad…" That's all he manages to say before he ends up having a raging coughing fit, leaving him totally spent and drenched in sweat, his face a grimace of pain. Angelica puts a hand over his „Shall we get a doctor, Jack? Are you hurting?"

At this question from his wife, Jack has to smile even though his cheek hurts from the movement. He is hurting all over, but mostly his chest, especially his ribcage and not to forget his back, which feels like it has been ripped open. But not saying this out loud, he mumbles weakly „M…right. No…doctor. – Give..ol' Jack…a…moment..to…get…his..bearings…dearie." Shaking her head at his stubborness, Angelica gives a sign to Gibbs who understands and leaves to get the doctors. Barbossa, Elizabeth and the three godmothers of Jonah stay, but they keep their distance, not wishing to intrude on this private moment between the couple.

Minutes later Gibbs returns with the two doctors in tow. They send everyone out of the room. But Teague and Angelica insist on staying, not wishing to leave Jack's side. One of the doctors nods his consent „It may be good if someone he trusts is here for him, because the news we have to give him will be life changing. And we don't know how he will cope with that."

Angelica and Teague nod. But curious, Teague asks „What do you mean with that doctor? What is wrong with my boy?" Clearing his throat the doctor answers, while his collegue is checking on Jack

„The internal injuries that your son suffered from were very severe. He had several broken ribs and as we feared they had penetrated some of his organs. The most life-threatening obstacle was his severe punctured and collapsed lung. We had to remove half of it. We also had to repair his liver and stitch a gash in his heart muscle. After we had done that, we realigned the broken bones and stitched his chest close. Before we had to stitch some of the many welts on his back. But we had to leave most of them open, to allow them to heal properly without the fear of an infection setting in. - All in all, your son Teague, is very lucky to be still alive."

Shocked at hearing all of this, Teague finds his tongue again „Are you telling me that me boy has only half a lung now?" The doctor nods „Your son will have to stay in bed for a long while to come. He suffered not only from severe internal injuries, but he also lost a lot of blood. This massive physical trauma is hard to overcome, even for a seasoned and hardened pirate like your son. He needs all the help he can get, especially as of now on, he isn't allowed on open water ever again. – Not in his weakened condition. It would kill him."

Unnoticed the door opens and Barbossa comes in. Hearing those words spoken about Jack, he speaks up astonished „What ye be talking about? Jack should stay on land? As in grass? A farm, milking cows? – He is a pirate like me, he needs the sea as he needs the air to breathe. Force him to stay on land and ye all can say your goodbyes as this will kill him on the inside. Mark me words."

With that said, Hector turns around and with a last worried look to Jack, exits the room. Teague adds „He is right. This will kill me boy for sure. The sea is his life and his ship, the Black Pearl." The other doctor looks up then and says „He is asleep now. I gave him some water mixed with a bit of laudanum. His weakened body needs all the rest it can get. And sleep is the best medicine. He'll be mostly alright again. Just give him time to heal. – If that's it. I'll be taking my leave now. – Arthur, you coming too?"

Nodding to his collegue, both doctors exit the room. Angelica exchanges a worried look with Teague. „How can we tell him that his life at sea is over for good? – He will be devastated at this news. It would break his heart. I can't do that to mi gorrion. I just can't."

Teague puts a comforting hand on her shoulder „You don't have to, Angelica. I will tell me boy about this, as soon as he wakes up and seems more lucid. – Let him sleep for now and go back to our own quarters, eh?"

Angelica nods and stands up, leaving the room after giving Jack a gentle kiss on his sweaty cheek. While Teague goes to his rooms adjacant to Jack's, Angelica walks back to her house, accompanied by Gibbs. Scarlett, Giselle and Anamaria have already gone back home, as they couldn't leave Noah alone for this long with his six siblings.

Over the next two weeks nothing much changes. The four women enjoy life together with their children as much as they possible can under the given circumstances. Gibbs and Teague and sometimes even Barbossa come over to let them know about Jack.

The two doctors visit him frequently to make sure he is doing alright and to follow his healing progress, which is understandably, very slow.

In the middle of the third week, as Teague is coming into his son's room, he is happy to see him awake. „Glad to have ye back, boy. Took a long enough beauty sleep. – How are ye feeling?"

Clearing his throat, Jack motions weakly to the water pitch right beside his bed. Teague gets the hint and fills a glass with the clear liquid. Supporting his son's head with his right hand, he holds the glass to his boys' lips with the other. „Slow sips, Jack. You don't want to get sick, do ye?" Doing as he is told, Jack takes a few slow cautious sips, before nodding as a sign that he has enough. Again he tries to speak and succeeds „How long was I out?"

„For about three weeks, Jack. This time I was damn sure I would lose you forever. – How could ye have been so careless? Handing yeself over to them redcoats? Have ye gone nuts?"

„I did it to save me crew and ship, giving them a chance to get away and therefore a chance of coming back with reinforcements to set me free, savvy. – I didn't really plan on getting whipped and beaten to a bloody pulp. That was just an added bonus, courtesy of that ship's captain, a sadistic bastard" ,he halts as he sees his father's sad, fareaway look and asks „what is that sad and sorry look for, dad? Tell me what's wrong. And don't sugarcoat anything. I want the god's honest truth."

Teague sighs dramatically and speaks „Truth? You want the god's honest truth? – Alright, ye can have that, boy. – The truth is that because of your severe internal injuries, which weren't without consequences, that your life at sea is over. You aren't allowed to set foot on a ship again – never again. – Do ye understand what that means, Jack?"

Totally shocked about his father's words, Jack swallows audibly, tears already glistening in his dark brown pools. „What exactly are you telling me, dad? Why aren't I allowed to go back out to sea, the place where I feel truly at home?"

Grabbing his son's hand in his two weathered ones, Teague answers „It's because of your condition, lad" ,here Teague has to pause and keep his own tears at bay „the doctors told me what they had to do to safe your life." Again he halts, before he goes on softly „They had to remove a part of your lung! It was, as they said, irreparable. Three of your broken ribs had penetrated it! And then all the blood that you lost because of those internal injuries and all those deep welts on your back. – Docs said you'll never regain the strength you once had, because of your damaged lung. And that is the reason you are not allowed to go to sea anymore. In your weakened condition, the next storm out there would kill ye for sure. – Doctor's orders, Jack. You are to stay on land from now on."

Hearing those words, Jack swallows deeply, silent tears running down his tanned cheeks. The sad look he gives his father compells Teague to carefully wrap his arms around his son's still healing body and to hug him tightly. „You are not alone in this, lad. We all will be here for you should it become too much to bear. Especially your wife Angelica, she was very worried about ye, Jack. And we must not forget the other four ladies in your life – Elizabeth, Anamaria, Giselle and Scarlett. They were like frightened mother-hens, who were scared to lose their baby-chicks. Gibbs, Hector and me – we had a hard time to keep them from running into your room, so worried have they all been, while you were lying here unconscious."

Clapping his son gently on his scarred back, Teague adds „And now we should get ye something to eat and I'll send a messanger over to your house to get Angelica, eh?" Jack nods, lying already flat on his back again and closing his eyes. Even a bit of talking has left him out of breath. He tries to catch it and to slow and even his breathing out. Seeing his struggle, Teague assures him „You'll get used to that, boy. Do nothing too streneous in the future and you will live a long life still. Just not at sea anymore."

Again Jack merely nods, but doesn't bother opening his eyes. Teague smiles slightly and leaves the room. Outside Gibbs and Barbossa meet up with him. „How is he doing?" Motioning to the door, Teague explains „See for yourselves, gentlemen. I'm getting something to eat for my boy and I'll send someone to get Angelica. Ta."

Looking a bit confused after Teague, Gibbs and Barbossa shrug their shoulders and step into Jack's room. At the sound of bootsteps nearing him, Jack wearily opens his eyes, blinking them. „Glad to have ye finally back with us, Captain. Ye had us all worried, lad" ,greets Gibbs his friend, sitting down at his bedside. Hector remains standing, but steps closer and says „As I once told ye – I really thought I had ye figured, but you're a hard man to predict. – I never thought I'd see the day on which ye sell yourself out to the British. Any particular reason for such a drastic measure, boy?"

Gazing up to the two men, Jack answers „As I just told me Da, I did it to ensure the safety of my crew and ship. Knowing full well they would come back to rescue me. And rescue me you did. – Thanks for that, mates" ,he halts in his speech, trying to hold his emotions back, before going on „otherwise I'd have left Angelica a widow and seven young children as half orphans. Something I'd sworn to meself I'd never to the woman I love or to our children, should we have ones."

Gibbs claps him friendly on the shoulder and gets an idea „How about me and the crew sailing back to Nassau, give your regards to the good governor and Captain Hornigold and while we are there, I'm getting your horse…ehm.. what was the name – ah, Black Thunder, back home to you here on Shipwreck Island? What say you to that, Captain?"

Jack mumbles softly „M no longer your captain, mate. The Pearl needs a new captain – you Gibbs. – Just promise me to take good care of me dark lady. Even if I no longer am able to captain her, she is still a big part of me, my soul. M still bound to her that way. So I will feel it, if something is not right with her…same goes for the ship – she feels it too if her captain is hurt, going slower, her planks creaking more prominently, sails going slack although there is wind to have…" he trails of, not needing to finish his sentence.

„So you are basically telling me to not sail with the Pearl to Nassau, as she wouldn't give us her best, while you are still lying here, recuperating, is that it, Captain? – Shall I take another ship for the trip?"

Answering his first mate's question, Jack says „Aye, that is exactly what I'm telling you, Master Gibbs."

Having listened the entire time to the converstation between captain and first mate, Hector Barbossa speaks up „If I may present you with another solution, gents? – How about making this voyage to Nassau on my ship, the Revenge? Thanks to the Sword of Triton she is fast too and there is enough space below decks, to safely stow the horse for the trip, without any fear of injuring the animal. – What say ye, Jack? Just say the word and we are off to Nassau."

Contemplating this offer, Jack thanks Barbossa for it, shaking his hand in agreement. With that being settled Gibbs and Barbossa leave the room, promising to be back as fast as possible.

As soon as they have left, his father Teague and Elizabeth come in, both carrying trays with delightfully smelling food and drinks for him. Setting them both on a table beside the bed, Elizabeth comments „You need lots of nourishment Jack and liquids to make up for the blood loss and to regain your strength – at least enough for you to be able to walk these halls, savvy?" Ending the sentence with his most used word, Elizabeth watches Jack's reaction closely. The corners of his mouth turn up and shortly thereafter his rougish, smug smile, that she loves to see, comes out, lighting up his whole face, the gold teeth sparkling in the candle light.

„That's the spirit, Jack. Never one to give up, lad. - I'm proud of you, son. I really am" ,Teague assures his son and smiles at him. Jack says quietly thank you and then asks sheepishly „How am I supposed to eat, while I'm still lying flat on me back, love?" Ever practical, Elizabeth helps him up with Teague's assistance and pushes a few pillows behind him to support his hurt back. Smiling at her, Jack gets out „Thanks, love." She only waves it off „No need to thank me Jack. You're welcome. – But now I'll help you with eating your meal. – And don't say that you don't need help, because you do, Jack. You are still so weak that you can't lift up your arm, let alone hold up a spoon or fork filled with food. So please put your manly pride aside for awhile and let yourself be helped when needed…Captain."

Grumbling something under his breath, Jack relents and allows Lizzie to spoon-feed him the broth and soup and some pieces of mushed hard-tack. Afterwards she helps him drink his fill of water and juice and then she allows him to lie back down. As soon as his head hits the soft pillow, Jack is fast asleep.

With smiles on their faces Elizabeth and Teague take the trays and exit the room, closing the door behind them.

 _stay tuned for more_


	30. Chapter 30

Jack closes his eyes, trying once more to get some more sleep. It still pains him thinking about the fact that he'll never go out to sea again. As soon as his eyes are fully closed, he can hear the door opening again and footsteps echoing through the room. Only this time around the steps are from clearly smaller feet.

„Dad? Are you awake?" ,he hears the voice of his eldest son. Jack smiles and looks at Noah. „Aye, I'm awake. What are you doing here?"

„I have made something for you together with the little ones so you are getting better faster and so you can play with us again." Noah hands over a folded piece of paper to his father. ´Get well soon` could be read atop it. „Did you write this, Noah?" ,Jack asks him deeply moved.

„Aye, mum taught me how to write" ,his eldest son answers and then encourages his dad „Open it."

Jack unfolds the piece of paper slowly. A lot of chaotic scribbling is on it, which makes it hard to make out what it should show. Atop of this was also a handprint from Jonah and a stick figure on the side.

„I have drawn this, daddy!" ,Jacob shouts, who has stood behind Noah until now and points to the stick figure. „This is you, daddy."

„Jacob, my little pirate. Come to daddy." Laughing happily Jacob climbs on the bed and cuddles with his father. „When do you play with us again?" ,the three-year old asks hopefully.

„As soon as I'm better. Promise. – And thanks to the great get well card you made and gave me, this will happen very soon." After speaking those words, Jack has to stop to take a breather, before he goes on. „Now go play again. I need my rest to get well fast. – Thanks for visiting me."

The two boys hug their father in farewell and leave the room, closing the door behind them.

Jack was able to sleep for awhile, before he is woken up again. „Wake up, gorrion. Time for your training" ,Angelica says to him in greeting. „Training?" ,Jack yawns and blinks his eyes.

„Aye. We will train your arms and legs, as we don't want you to lose your muscle tone." Jack only nods in understanding. Scarlett and Giselle bend and stretch Jack's legs, while Angelica takes an empty mug. She holds it to Jack. „Stretch out your arm and try to lift the mug." Even though he is trying with all his might, he doesn't come even close to it. Ashamed Jack lowers his head, eyes downcast. He is feeling very bad, as he is unable to even lift an empty mug. Angelica takes a seat by her husband.

„Look at me Jack." The addressed gazes up then. A deep saddened look eminates from his dark brown pools. „Don't worry. You had a massive surgery done and you lost a lot of strength because of it all. We train with you every day and before you know it, you'll be once again our good ole Captain Jack Sparrow." A lone tear rolls down his tanned cheek as he hears the title which had become a part of his name for him. But this title is history now. He isn't a captain any longer and he'll never be one again.

With a sigh Angelica turns around to the other three women in the room. „Ladies. I believe our Jack deserves to be in a better mood. Shall we lift his spirits a bit?" The women grin at each other devily.

„Be happy Jack. Now you have four women at your disposal who would do everything for you that you heart desires" ,Scarlett tells him with a slight grin.

Now even more tears are running down both of his tanned cheeks and Jack faces away from them, not able to look into their hopeful eyes any longer. Angelica puts a hand to his stubbled cheek and caresses it gently „Jack - did I say something wrong? Please tell me what's ailing you, gorrion. - We all only want to help you get better, not for you to fall into a depression."

Forcing himself to move his head back to face his wife, Jack replies „It's just when you mentioned me name with me rightful title, it brought the harsh reality back to the surface about me never sailing the seas ever again – therefore the title of Captain no longer mine to carry. That's what caused me to be so emotional. – Sorry, love. Didn't want to worry you or anyone else." Then he remembers what Scarlett told him minutes before and his smug rougish grin lights up his face „Did you say something about doing everything that my black heart desires, dearies?" Saying this he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, while gazing into the faces of the four women that he all loves in their own way.

Scarlett, Giselle, Anamaria and Angelica exchange a glance with one another and turn their attention back to the still devishly handsome pirate captain. Angelica smiles at him and explains „We'll be back, my love. We just have to consult about what to do with you, gorrion. – Don't fall asleep just yet, alright?"

Jack only nods. The four women leave his room and talk outside in hushed tones, so Jack won't be able to eavesdrop. Scarlett and Giselle still feel bad about what they had done to him in Tortuga, but Angelica had forgiven them and Anamaria too has no qualms with them either. So now they are debating on how to keep his spirits up. Giselle talks about a way of entertaining a man without having to actually sleep with him, but he still would get satisfied. Scarlett too says she knows that method also. Angelica who is desperate to help Jack get better, allows them to use this entertaining method, but under one condition – they stop immediately when Jack shows signs of distress or pain. Promising to do just that, the two ex-strumpets return to Jack's room, while Angelica and Anamaria go back to their house, taking care of the children.

With smiles on their faces, Scarlett and Giselle walk up to Jack's bed and sit down on either side of him on the bed's edge. Seeing his still solemn face, Giselle uses her hand to wipe away the remaining tears from his cheeks. „How about we keep your mind off of your current situation and have some fun?" Confused and weary of them, Jack watches as Scarlett pulls out a few vials containing various sorts of oils, knowing full well what they are used for. She puts them on the bedside table and gives Jack's hand a reassuring squeeze „No need to fear us Jack. We both know that what happened in Tortuga wasn't right, using you in such a way when you were so down and vulnerable. It will never happen again. – We just want to help you…especially with..",she halts and points to his groin where a prominent bulge is visible through his breeches „..this." She ends with a smile.

Sensing his hesitation, Giselle adds „As soon as you feel uncomfortable in any way, or you feel pain, just let us know and we'll stop right away. We don't want to ruin the surgeon's needlework, now would we?" Still a bit unsure of what to make of this situation, Jack looks to both of them. Seeing only genuine concern in their eyes, he finally believes their words and nods, giving his silent consent for them to start their little play with him, or more precisely, with his body.

With ease from years of practice, Scarlett and Giselle undress him. At the sight of his scarred and partially still bandaged chest both women gasp in unison. Jack assures them „It's not as bad as it looks, ladies. Only hurts when I try to laugh. So don't make me, savvy?"

Glad that at least some of his old humor is still intact, the two ladies open a vial each, rubbing the oil between their hands. Giselle uses the oil to massage Jack's shoulders, chest and stomach, very careful of his still very sore wounds. Every time she comes in light contact with his ribcage he takes in a sharp breath and grimaces. Giselle stops in her movements and asks „Shall I stop, Jack? Does it hurt too much?"

He shakes his head „No, it's alright, love. Carry on. Just be more gentle when around my ribcage. It still hurts like hell."

She nods and carries on with massaging his upper body, while Scarlett has moved to his lower body. Starting with his feet and calfs, she slowly moves upwards to his knees and his thighs, trying to get all the knots out of his muscles. When she has finished with his outer thighs she trails with her slender fingers along the insides of them, till she reaches his groin. Using another oil from the many vials, Scarlett lubricates his member with it and makes a pumping motion with her fingers, bringing it to stand at attention. Smiling brightly at Jack, who has his eyes closed in utter contentment, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips, Scarlett knows she is doing it right and continues with her ministrations of little Jack. Mere minutes later, he is shooting his seed all over his lap and Scarlett's dress.

But she doesn't mind that in the slightest. She just grabs a towel and wipes the sticky substance from her dress and then using a wet towel, cleans up the mess on Jack's dark skin. Giselle grins at her companion and only means „Next time we change places." Scarlett nods and throws the used towels away. Hearing soft and even breathing they know that Jack has fallen asleep, that cute smile still adorning his handsome face. Taking their vials, they exit the room, but not before covering the pirate captain with a light blanket and kissing both his cheeks.


	31. Chapter 31

A few weeks later the Revenge makes once again port in shipwreck bay. As soon as the gangplank is down, Gibbs leads Black Thunder off the ship and into town and from there to the small house that Jack owns. In the meantime Barbossa sends his crew out to get materials needed to build a stable and takes the Pearl's crew along to help them.

On arrival at the house, the horse has the immediate attention of the children. Noah and Jacob cautiously get closer to the animal, albeit with care. The four twins are more fearful of the huge Thunder and the girls Bella and Sarah even start to cry, as Thunder neighs suddenly. Noah uses all his courage and caresses the horse at his neck. As he is doing this, Thunder voices his approval. „Look! It likes me" ,Noah shouts happily. His little brother doesn't wish to be left out and says „It should like me too" ,he demands.

Smiling, the big brother replies „Then come here, little brother." Saying this Noah puts his little brother on his shoulders and allows Jacob to caress Thunder too. Again the horse snorts in approval. „He likes me" ,Jacob delights and claps happily. Happy too, Noah runs with his brother on his shoulders into the house and to Jack's room, which he has located to a few days prior. Without knocking he opens the door and announces „Dad! Your horse is here and it …" Noah is suddenly at a loss for words as he sees how Angelica is sitting naked on Jack's lap, moving rhythmically! Without another word Noah turns around and leaves as fast as he could, closing the door noiselessly behind him.

Once outside and a few steps away from the door, Jacob wants to know „Noah? What did mummy and daddy do in there?" Noah doesn't know how to answer his brother's question. „Ehm…you know…ehm…sometimes adults play a special game with each other…in bed."

„But why are they naked? And why do they play in bed? Can't they play outside with us?" Noah sighs dramatically. Jacob is really asking too many questions for his young age. But he replies „That special game is only played in bed and it is only played without clothes on. Makes it more effective. – And they can't play this with us, as we are way too young for that kind of play, savvy?"

Jacob seems to think about his bigger brother's words and then says suddenly „Oi, that's daddy's special word. You can't use it!"

Noah grins brightly and just like his father, replies „Pirate." He ruffles Jacob's hair affectionately.

About ten minutes later the door to Jack's room opens and Angelica steps out. Seeing Jacob and Noah nearby, she asks „Was I just imagining it, or did I hear your voice Noah, saying something about your father's horse?" Noah looks down to the floor and mumbles „Aye, it was me. I didn't know what you were doing or I wouldn't have gone in, but I wanted dad to know that his horse has arrived. Thought it would brighten his day somewhat. – I'm sorry, miss."

Angelica shakes her head „It's alright Noah. I should have locked the door, seeing that we are no longer in Jack's quarters at the cove, but here in our house where children are afoot. That was silly of me. – Now let me see the horse."

Nodding eagerly, Noah goes back out, Jacob still sitting on his shoulders. Angelica follows them and can't believe what she sees before her very eyes. Gibbs and Barbossa are ordering the Pearl's and the Revenge's crews around, while they are working hard on building a nice and solid stable for Black Thunder. Barbossa is looking over some plans that were drawn by the Pearl's carpenter, an Irishman named O'Donnell. Gibbs is studying them too and suggests to use the more solid wood for the supports and walls and use the lighter material on the inside for the horses box. Hector nods and shouts to the two crews what they should do.

Eager shouts of aye can be heard from all crewmen and it brings a smile to Angelica's face, to see all these men so hard working to try and do something for their badly hurt captain. It warms her heart. Her gorrion has really a unique and very loyal crew and Barbossa's men seem to be loyal too.

Two days later the stable stands and is already filled out with straw, a bucket with water and another filled with apples and carrots. The heavy saddle with the leather stirrups is put over an inside wall together with a saddle blanket. The bridle and reigns are hung up on a protruding nail near the box in easy reach. Two more buckets filled with utensils to care for the horse are put up against the wall to the left of the entrance. Brushs and combs of different sizes are inside, as well as light, soft pieces of cloth to rub the horse dry.

A very proud Noah, again with Jacob on his shoulders, leads Black Thunder into his new home, using just a rope to guide him. Scarlett, Giselle and Anamaria watch from a distance with the four twins between them, as Bella and Sarah are still wary of the big, dark animal. The two boys Brian and Sam are more curious and start to pull at their mother's hands. Sam babbles „Wanne see ´orsie, mummy."

Giselle smiles „Later Sam. When the horse is settled in and after we all had our lunch, alright?" The boy nods happily.

Angelica comes out too, wishing to see the stable herself. She is astonished at what the two crews have build. It's big enough to hold three horses instead of one.

Mister Gibbs comes forward, holding two wooden crutches in his hands. Angelica sees them and asks „Are these for Jack?" Gibbs nods „Aye. Made by two members of the crew, they were. You may recognize them. Jack had already used them once, after his back injury."

„Aye, I do remember them. You think he is ready for his?"

„Can't hurt to go in and ask him, right? Me thinks the captain has been tied to his bed for way too long. He needs to get out sometime. – Be right back." With those words, Gibbs goes into the house and right up to Jack's room. He knocks on the door lightly. Hearing a loud and strong „Come in" from behind the door, Gibbs opens it and walks inside.

Seeing his captain sitting in his bed, propped up by pillows for support and reading a book, makes the first mate truly happy. Smiling brightly he means „Nice to see you up, captain. How are you feeling this fine day?"

Laying the book aside in his lap, Jack answers „M feeling a lot better now Mister Gibbs. Truth is, ´m itching to get out of this bed, right now. But I fear, my dear Angelica would be having a fit, if she sees me up and about, saying something about being too early or some such nonsense. – Come to help ol' Jack in that regard, Gibbs?"

Gibbs nods and helds up the crutches „Think you'll be able to hold yourself upright with the help of these two buggers, captain?" Moving his legs to see if his muscles are still alert, Jack throws the thin cover aside and swings his legs over the edge of the bed, nearling hitting poor Gibbs, who sits right beside it. „Oi, careful, Captain. You don't want to cripple your first mate, would you?"

„Never, Mister Gibbs. Never. – Now hand me those crutches and then let's see if good ol' Jack still has it in him to keep upright." Handing over the crutches, Gibbs watches on as Jack grabs the cushioned handles and after taking as deep a breath as possible for him, pushes himself to a standing position. He teeters a moment, trying to keep his balance. But after a few moments of swaying on his understandably still wobbly legs, Jack stands secure on his own two feet, supported by the crutches. Smiling his golden smile at Gibbs, Jack takes the first cautious steps, trying not to overdo it, after this long time of being horizontal.

Turning around to his first mate, he says „Looks like me days of just lying around are finally over, Gibbs." Hobbling back to the bed, he sits down and grabs his boots. Stepping into them and putting on his baldric that hangs right on the bedpost, Jack pushes himself up once more and exits the room, followed by Gibbs. Shortly before getting out of the house, Gibbs stops Jack and says to him, that he wants to surprise the women with his presence. Jack shows a smug grin and means only „No worries there, Gibbs. Even on crutches, ´m as leathe and quiet as a cat. So step to, Mister Gibbs!"

With a bright smile on his weathered face, Gibbs steps out of the house and greets the ladies and the little ones, who all enjoy the warm rays of sunshine and the slight fresh breeze. Angelica still has her eyes on the stable. The wide door is open and she can see how Noah guides Thunder into the box and caress him soothingly. Even from this short distance she can hear the horse's content whine.

Suddenly a tanned, beringed hand is put on her shoulder. Startled she slaps the hand away, only to realize a moment later whose hand she just slapped away – Jack's! Turning around she is greeted by the most beautiful sight. Jack is standing right before her, near fully dressed, even his baldric carrying his cutlass is there. He is showing her his most charming grin, his dark fathomless eyes sparkling with life and full of mischief. Without another thought, Angelica pulls him into an embrace, her arms encircling his neck, pulling him down to her and kisses him fully on the lips. „Thank God you are finally out of bed, gorrion. I was really getting worried, I'd never see you walk again. I'm so happy Jack."

A bit out of breath by her long kiss, Jack assures her „No worries, dearie. Nothing would keep me down for that long, love" ,he pauses and then to her astonishment, uses a phrase he so loves and which she thought, she'd never hear from him again „don't forget - ´m Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

Now they all have to laugh heartily at hearing this usual wording from Jack. Gibbs claps him lightly on his back „That's the right spirit, Jack. Give ém hell. Those bloody doctors don't know ye, like we do. – Who knows? Maybe in a few weeks you'll be strutting along the deck of the Pearl again, being her captain, aye?"

Jack looks to Gibbs and nods faintly „Maybe. Maybe not, Gibbs. It is too soon to tell." Angelica who sees the light in her husbands eyes slowly dimming, grabs his arms gently and says „Let's go see your horse. I'm sure Thunder has missed you, Jack." Mumbling his consent, Jack hobbles after her, trying to keep up with her tempo, which is not an easy feat while having to walk on crutches. But he manages it. Reaching the stable, he whistles sharply and Thunder nieghs, trotting towards him. As soon as the horse is alongside him, Jack lets go of the crutches and uses the horse as a support to keep standing, putting one arm around the horses neck and the other in his mane. Sensing his masters distress, Thunder nieghs softly and does something that horses seldomly do.

He goes down on his knees, therefore allowing Jack to easily sit on his back and then he stands up again to his full height. Slowly Thunder starts moving forward, while Jack has now both his arms around his neck, his fingers grabbing hold of the mane and his head lying on the back of his neck, his eyes closed in contentment, smiling soflty.

Scarlett, Giselle, Anamaria and Angelica smile seeing this. They are all happy to see Jack more or less up and about. The children are back inside the house now, except for Noah, who was still in the stable, sorting the hay for Thunder. Now he too grins at the sight of his father on the horse's back. Having seen enough Scarlett and Giselle walk back inside to make lunch for the twins and the rest of the big patchwork family. The twins are sleeping again as the exitement today has worn them out. Jacob is sitting on a barrel outside the house and he too watches his daddy riding, clapping his hands happily and in delight.

Gibbs crouches beside him and says „Your father is a fine sight, aye? Want to do that too what your father is doing now, Jacob?"

Eagerly Jacob nods „Aye, I want to ride horse. But it's so big. I can't get on him."

Gibbs ruffles his hair „I'm sure your father will take you with him on a ride, as you're still too young to ride on your own. Especially such a big beast. But maybe, if you'll ask nicely, your father will buy you a pony."

Jacob thinks about this, then he asks confused „What is a pony, uncle Gibbs?"

„A pony is a horse like Thunder, just smaller. They don't get this tall. So they are easy to ride for children and they are friendly animals. You love ém, once you see one, that is."

„I will be asking my daddy then. Thank you uncle Gibbs." Saying those words, Jacob jumps of the barrel and goes inside, hungry for his lunch.


	32. Chapter 32

Noah is watching his father the whole time, fascinated by what he sees. He wants to ride Black Thunder too. „Dad, can I ride on Thunder, too?" he asks with a puppy dog look. „If you'd like, you can do it right away", Jack answers. Noah is about to climb onto the horse, as his mother holds him back with a hand on his arm. „Not so fast. First you go inside. Lunch is ready. And Jack, you could also use something to eat." Nodding, Jack gives the horse a sign and Thunder goes down on his knees to allow Jack to dismount more easily. Noah holds out his crutches for him to take. Moved by this gesture, Jack thanks him „Thank you lad."

With a small smile, Noah gives back „No need to thank me, dad. I'm always helping you, whenever you need me to."

„That's me boy" ,Jack grins and ruffles his son's dark hair. Together father and son walk into the kitchen, where Jack takes his place at the table with his all his women with a big goofy grin. Noah puts Jack's crutches aside, before he joins his siblings at the second, smaller table.

„Noah is looking up to you, Jack" ,Anamaria says softly. „He was always sad to have no father, but now that you are here, he seems to flourish." Thinking a moment, Jack replies „Noah is a good lad. One day he'll be a good pirate."

„It will be difficult to let him go one day. If only you could be with him then, Jack …" ,Anamaria tells him, sounding sad.

Jack shakes his head at that, as he knows his future is only on land for now. Out loud he means „But I can't be and you know it. And Noah is only seven. Allow him to be a child for the time being, before you start thinking about having to let him go one day, savvy?" Anamaria nods, knowing deep down that Jack is abolutely right, as he always has been. She has to supress a smile about that. Jack Sparrow is far better educated and more wise than any of those so called scholars and aristocrats put together.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack sees Noah playing around with the food, making his sibling laugh heartily.

Smiling slightly at the sight, but trying to be a scolding parent as well, Jack shouts „Oi, stop that! Food isn't there to be played with, savvy? You just eat it or you don't. – These two fine ladies worked hard in the kitchen to cook for you all and this is how you thank them for it? – Noah, please apologize and while we're at it, you'll help with cleaning the dishes, got it son?"

Ashamed of his behaviour, Noah looks to the floor and replies „Aye, dad." To the two women at the other table, he says „I'm really sorry for this. I just wanted to entertain my siblings with something funny." Giselle smiles back „It's alright. Just don't use the food next time, young man."

Proud of being called a young man, Noah smiles shyly „I promise I won't do it again, ma'am."

Jack shakes his head. „Don't ever give promises your are not attending to keep, son. First lesson of becoming a great pirate. And pirates don't apologize, savvy?"

Noah nods and returns to his meal. After they have all eaten, he helps dutifully with clearing the tables and washing the dishes. Then he is allowed to play again with his younger siblings outside. Jack is still sitting at the table, drinking a mug filled with juice from freshly squeezed oranges. Normally he would prefer rum, but his still healing body wouldn't be able to cope with the very strong alcohol, so he keeps to water, juice or tea, sometimes even the newly found coffee. A strong dark brown liquid, that could only be drunk with loads of sugar in it and some milk if available. But Jack likes how the coffee is able to stir up all his senses in the early morning hours, helping him to fully wake up.

Getting restless after finishing his juice, Jack grabs his crutches, kisses each of the women goodbye and leaves the house, making his way over to the stable. Going over to Thunder, he caresses him on his head and patting his side, before he turns around and hobbles over to the low inside wall, where the saddle is hanging over together with the saddle blanket. Grabbing the blanket first, Jack decides to take a risk and leave the crutches leaning against the low wall. Then he takes slow tentative steps towards Thunder. Swaggering dangerously he makes it and throws the blanket in one swift motion over Thunder's back. Patting him assuredly, Jack then turns slowly around and walks back to get the saddle.

Struggling a bit with the weight, but managing it, Jack stands a moment before Thunder and tries to catch his breath. Closing his eyes shortly, he evens his breathing out and slows down his heartbeat. Succeeding, he proceeds with saddling the horse. After a bit of manouvering and cursing on Jack's side, Thunder is now saddled. Taking the reigns and bridle from the nail in the wall, Jack puts these on too and grabbing them correctly, is about to swing himself into the saddle. But a bout of vertigo stops him. Stars are dancing in front of his eyes and black dots start to enter his vision. Breathing as calmly and deeply as he can, Jack closes his eyes and tries to keep the nausea at bay.

Leaning his head against Thunder's side, he waits for the dizzieness to pass. Thunder neighs softly in encouragement. Minutes later he feels better and tests how far he can lift his leg without hurting. Getting very high, he is determined to get into the saddle without help. Taking a deep breath, Jack lifts his left leg up and puts his booted foot into the leather stirrup. Then he grabs hold of the saddle-horn and pushes himself upwards, using his hold on the horn as leverage. Finally he sits atop his horse, feeling right at home in the thick, comfortable saddle. Making a clicking noise and softly hitting the horse's flanks with his feet, he gets Thunder to move.

With a smile on his face, Jack guides Thunder out of the stable. But before leaving it, he leans down to grab his tricorn hat that is lying on a barrel, wincing while doing so. He sets it atop his head and puts Thunder into a light gallop, having a purpose in mind, visiting his king, Captain Elizabeth Swann. Seeing dark clouds forming on the distant horizon he knows that at least a rainstorm is brewing and puts Thunder into a full gallop, enjoying the feel of the horse's motion beneath him, reminding him of the swell of his beloved ship out at sea. The wind that blows into his face is twirling his dreadlocks around, making the trinkets in them jingle and climper. Jack starts to laugh heartily, absolutely content with his current situation, sitting astride a galloping fiery stead. Not even the slight stinging pain in his chest can dim his mood. Over the now hauling wind, sometimes a mad cackle can be heard from the pirate captain.

As he reaches Elizabeth house about three hours later, slightly drenched, as it has already started to rain, Jack doesn't bother with dismounting, he just uses his outstretched fist to knock on her door. Moments later it opens and Elizabeth is startled to see a horse at her door. Looking up she is even more surprised when she is able to make out it's rider. „Jack! I'm so glad to see you finally out of bed. How are you doing and what brings you here? – And since when do you have a horse? You didn't steal it, did you?"

Shaking his head vehemently, Jack answers „Nope, didn't steal it. I bought it in Nassau from Governor Spottiswood. – As for what I'm doing here? ´M just here to visit an old friend or if you prefer, to pay my respects to my king, Captain Swann. – As for your other question, I'm doing alright now. Still not fully healed, but I'm slowly getting there with help, love."

„I'm more than glad to hear that Jack. You are looking better, too. – Don't you want to introduce me to your four-legged friend, Jack?"

„Excuse me your nibs. I must have forgotten me good manners momentarily. – Lizzie, this is Black Thunder. Black Thunder, this is Lizzie – the pirate king and a very good friend of mine. So be nice to her, savvy?"

Elizabeth smiles at that. Cautiously, as to not spook the horse, she steps forward and holds her hand out for the horse to sniff at. Sensing no danger, Thunder allows this woman to touch him gently, stroking his black fur. He neighs in approval. Jack grins smugly down at her „He likes ye already, Lizzie darlin´."

Smiling up to Jack, she replies „That feeling is mutual. I like him, too. He is a really beautiful horse. A strong, black stallion. It really suits you Jack. – But even though, I fear it is a poor excuse in light of your beloved ship, the Black Pearl. That ship is a part of you, just like your effects and now your big patchwork family. How do you cope with being on land for such a long time, Captain?" She deliberately uses his rightful title, trying to make out his reaction, but his facial expression doesn't give anything away. He is very trained in schooling his features and hiding his true emotions from the world. Which Elizabeth believes to be a sad reminder of how cruel life had been to this kind, gentle man with a heart of gold.


	33. Chapter 33

Jack swallows audibly, as if trying to keep his emotions at bay, before he looks to Elizabeth with his golden grin. „I'm sorry, Lizzie, but I should get back. The twins are about to turn in for bed and they'll be delighted if their daddy wishes them a good night."

With a smile, Elizabeth answers „Then you should hurry. I have to look after Henry anyway. But it was nice of you to come over." As she is saying this, Jack spies Henry a few meters behind Elizabeth.

He greets him joivally „Hello you little devil" ,Jack laughs at the four year old, who in turn only shows his teeth shortly as if he wants to seethe at the ex-captain. Then he runs away into the house. Jack means then to Lizzie „A very quiet lad, which is a little surprising with his parents."

Amused Lizzie says „He may be quiet, but he is also adventurous. I see the pirate in him already." Laughing heartily at that, Jack replies „Hm, for that he should learn to speak. Not that at one day he only seethes at his enemies and runs away afterwards." Now Lizzie laughs too at picturing that scene. With a last look at one another, they go their seperate ways. Lizzie goes back inside the house after her son and Jack rides back home on Thunder. But on finally reaching the stable, he hasn't enough strength left in him to make it back to the house, even on crutches, through the now heavy rain.

So he just closes the big stable door and takes one of Thunder's blankets. With that in hand he lays down on a big haystack to sleep. Not really comfortable, but it should do for one night and he is used to sleeping on hard surfaces or even on hay from his years of piracy.

But as he lies down on his makeshift straw-bed, Jack starts to shiver uncontrollably, his teeth chattering from the spasms of cold that seep through his body. Realizing why he is so damn cold, Jack throws the blanket aside and without further ado, starts to strip, shedding his soggy clothes and throwing them in heap on the floor. Now stark naked, he grabs a second blanket, wraps it around his still shivering form and lies down, using the other blanket to cover himself with. Minutes later the shivering subsides and Jack falls into an exhausted sleep, his breathing slow and even. Thunder trots over to his master, nudging him gently with his big wet nose as if to say good night in his unique way.

Early next morning, when most of the house's occupants are still sleeping, Angelica is wide awake. Worry for Jack has robbed her of her sleep. He never came home last night and it was raining heavily. She is already thinking of the worst scenarios in her inner mind, fearing to have lost him forever. But some unknown force leads her steps out of the house and straight to the stable.

Before she has reached the door, which is still wide open, Thunder trots over to her and nudges her hand in greeting. Confused Angelica takes a closer look at the horse. He is still saddled and bridled, which means no one bothered with taking them off. But it also tells her that something must have happened to it's rider. As if sensing her worries, Thunder again nudges her and moves his head in a motion that looks a lot like a follow me gesture. Curious now, Angelica walks beside the horse into the stable. Inside she can make out a dark bundle of fabric lying atop the straw, not moving. And Thunder is leading her right up to said bundle, neighing softly.

Coming closer, she finally can make out that the bundle of fabric is a human being, covered with blankets. But not any human being, it's her missing husband – Jack. Kneeling beside him, she can hear his slow and even breaths, indicating that he is still fast asleep. Looking around the stable, Angelica sees a pile of clothes lying nearby on the floor. She picks them up and is shocked to feel that they are totally drenched. Now even more worried about Jack, she goes back over to him. As she kneels beside him, she pulls the blanket back and realizes that even as exhausted as he must have been, that Jack was able to do the sensitive thing and get rid of his sodded clothes, wrapping instead a dry warm blanket around his body.

Lying a hand on his tanned cheek, she is surprised to feel the unusual warmth radiating off of his dark skin. Shaking her head, Angelica gets up and goes back out to the house, rousing the other occupants. Anamaria is the first to greet her, followed by her son Noah. Giselle and Scarlett follow and start to work on breakfast. Jacob comes in after them and greets his mum with a sloppy kiss and asks about his daddy. Her other son, Jonah, is still sleeping, just like the four twins.

Ruffling Jacob's hair, she answers „Your daddy is still sleeping. So leave him be. You can play with Noah after breakfast. Is that alright?" Eagerly he nods and takes his place on the small table, right opposite Noah. Seeing that Scarlett and Giselle have it all covered, Angelica pulls Anamaria outside and says to her „We need that doctor here, fast." Not seeing a reason for a doctor to be summoned, Anamaria wants to know „Why? And where be Jack?"

„Jack is the reason for the doctor. – He was out riding into the night and came back totally drenched. I found him sleeping soundly in the stable. But he feels too warm to the touch. I fear he is developing a fever. – So could you please go into town and get the doctor?"

Anamaria nods „Sure thing. I'll be back as fast as a I can. And if I see Teague or Gibbs, I'll let them know what is going on. Don't fret, miss. Jack is a tough one. He's had many a fever while being the Pearls' captain, mostly due to heavy storms he steered us safely through. – So he'll be getting over this one, too. And now he is on dry land. Enhances his chances of beating it, savvy?"

With a light hug, Anamaria leaves and makes a run for it, wishing to keep her promise to her new best friend. Angelica goes back into the stable and sits down beside Jack, who is still deep asleep. But already she can see a light sheen of sweat covering his tanned skin, making it glow in the rays of the morning sun. She hopes that Anamaria is right and prays silently for Jack, her gorrion.

Thunder sensing something is wrong comes over again and nudges Jack softly, trying to wake him up. But getting no reaction, the horse starts to lick his face and neck, as well as over his exposed chest, unconsciously cooling Jack down. Angelica has to laugh at the sight. Not even animals can resist Jack's charme and try to be on his good side. Stretching her hand out and stroking over Jack's left cheek, she can feel that the warmth has lessened, he doesn't feel as hot to the touch as before. Thunder is really helping with his method of trying to rouse him. Throughout all of this, Jack stays utterly quiet. Only the slight motion of his chest, shows that he is still among the living. That and soft snoring that can be heard intermittendly.

 _poor Jack, being sick again and all because of damn rain_


	34. Chapter 34

It doesn't take too long for Anamaria to return to the stable with the needed doctor in tow. Inside Jack is still sleeping on the haystack and Angelica has joined him and holds him to her tightly. She doesn't register as Anamaria is standing right beside her with the doctor. The doctor clears his throat to get Angelica's attention. She looks up and then jumps suddenly up and to the side, before she starts explaing all in a rush. „He came home in the torrential rain. He must have been drenched to the bone. He has a fever …" ,Angelica tells him very worried.

The doctor takes a short look at Jack and answers „Firstly he should get out of this windy stable. No matter what he has encountered, he should recuperate in a warm feather bed." Hearing this advice from the doctor, Anamaria starts to look for either Gibbs or Barbossa to help them in getting Jack back to the house.

She doesn't have to search long, as Gibbs and Hector walk up to her, both seemingly out of breath from the long way up to the house. Hector asks in his gravely voice „Where be Jack, lass?" Anamaria just motions for them to follow her into the stable instead of answering. Inside they are greeted by Angelica and the doctor, Arthur. He explains „He needs to be in a warm feather bed to cure this fever. So would you please help me in getting him to the house, gentlemen?"

Gibbs and Barbossa nod. But only Gibbs is really able to assist in carrying Jack out, as Hector has to rely on his cane to move forward thanks to his peg-leg. As soon as they have him inside the house, he is laid down on a warm bed and covered with blankets. Now Arthur shooes all of them out to check his patient thoroughly. Taking a small metal funnel out of his bag, he holds the wide open side to Jack's chest and puts his ear to the small opening, listening intently to Jack's lung. He repeats this process a few times. Mostly he hears the normal slight rattling sound, which indicates the lung is working properly. But on one point he hears nothing. A certain sign that something is wrong.

Knowing from his worried wife that Captain Sparrow was out in the heavy rain, Arthur is sure that the captain suffers from pneumonia. Not a full-fledged one, but one nonetheless. To be on the safe side, the doctor checks the other injuries as well. Seeing that they are healing well, he pulls the blanket up over Jack's chest, covering him up to his chin with it, keeping him warm. Then he grabs his bag and exits the bedroom. Angelica is the first to speak „How is Jack doing? Will he be alright, doctor?"

Holding up a hand to ward of further questions, Arthur replies „He will be alright, no worries there. He has a light pneumonia, caused by his being in the rain. All you have to do now is to keep him warm and fuzzy, keep him hydrated and make sure he doesn't leave the bed for the next days. Best thing is to feed him with broth. Gives him all the nutrition and vitamins he needs to regain his strength. – Keep to these instructions and your Captain Sparrow will be up and about in no time at all. – I wish you all a good day. Bye."

With those words the doctor leaves the house and goes back into town. Reliefed that their friend will be alright, Gibbs and Hector make their exit too. Anamaria walks into the kitchen to help Scarlett and Giselle with preperations for breakfast and to keep an eye on the children. The four twins have woken by now and trot slowly into the kitchen, whining for food and drink. Smiling at this, Ana helps the little ones into their high chairs, with eager assistence from Noah. She is proud of him. He really is a big protective brother to all his smaller siblings. Must be a trait he got from his father. As Jack always helped those who were in need, pirate or not. It's his honest streak, as Gibbs calls it.

Four days later the pirate captain is up and about again, just like the good doctor predicted. Jack was really lucky, but he learned his lesson. Next time if he visits his king and it starts to rain, he'll be staying there overnight and ride home the next morning instead of risking his health.

After a nice and delightful breakfast, Jack starts his first sword fighting lesson with Noah, using wooden swords that were made by members of Jack's faithful crew. Jacob watches fascinated how his older brother and his daddy are moving around, clashing their swords. He claps in delight every time that either Jack or Noah get the upper hand for a moment. Angelica and Anamaria join him, taking seats on overturned barrels. Angelica carries little Jonah around in the same sling that she had made for Jacob. Jonah is sleeping the day away, as usual. Whereas the four twins Sam, Sarah, Brian and Bella are playing happily inside with their wooden toys and their stuffed animals, watched carefully by their mothers.

 _ah, thankfully all is right again with our Jack, aye? Now of to the finale, mates!_


	35. Chapter 35

**_This is it, mateys. We've reached the end of the line, ehm story I mean of course. Hope you all enjoyed reading this epic story, as I have enjoyed writing it with my co-writer Laura. Now enough talk. Here be the last part. Enjoy!_**

Jack is exercising with Noah for a while now. Then he suddenly uses a trick and the boy ends up on the ground. „If this would be a real fight, you'd be dead now" ,Jack explains seriously.

„If this would be a real fight, I'd ask for parlay" ,Noah gives back with a grin. Laughing Jack helps his eldest son to his feet. „That's me boy. A true pirate already."

Noah asks him „Do you think I could be a great pirate like you one day?" Jack answers proudly „I'm sure of it. Pirate is in your blood boy." Noah's eyes sparkle hearing such praise. He is obviously proud to be from a pirate family.

„Will I be a great pirate too, daddy?" ,Jacob shouts, who is still sitting on a barrel. Grinning at him, Jack says „If you'd like." Happily, Jacob cries out „Aye! I become a pirate like daddy!"

Thinking of something that would make him happy too, Jack asks him, while lifting him up into his arm „Would you like to ride on Thunder, like daddy?" Again a lout answering shout of „Aye!" comes from Jacob. Noah adds „I'd like to come, too, dad." Looking at both of his sons, Jack replies „Then come on. We take a ride." Both boys are very happy about it.

They were out on Thunder the whole day, having lots of fun. Jacob squeeled in delight when Jack put the horse into full gallop, speeding among the lush greenery of the island. Noah just kept a good tight grip on his father's waist to keep him from falling down.

As the sun is about setting, the trio on horseback, reaches the stable again. Jack dismounts gracefully and helps Noah and Jacob down also. Sending the boys to the house, he takes care of Thunder. Getting the saddle and blanket off as well as the bridle, he grabs a cloth and rubs his horse dry. Patting him on his neck as a thank you, Jack then guides him into his box and closes the door. Before leaving he looks around and spots his missing crutches. Having already used near all of his body's strength, he takes them and hobbles out and back to the house.

Inside he takes his place at the table where dinner is served by Scarlett and Giselle. Anamaria is sitting with the twins and helps them eating. Noah assists Jacob when neccessary and just keeps a keen eye on his surroundings.

Angelica sits down beside Jack and takes his hand in hers, squeezing it gently. As he looks at her, she mouthes ´I love you´ to him. Instead of mouthing the words back to her, he puts a hand on her neck, pulls her to him and kisses her fully and passionately on her lips. Only lack of oxygen forces them apart. With a smug grin, Jack says softly „There will be more of that once the children are put to sleep and who knows, maybe Jacob and Jonah will get another sibling, eh?"

Shaking her head, Angelica looks deeply into Jack's dark obsidian eyes and replies equally soft „I don't think so, Jack. These first two pregnancies were hard on my body and I don't believe I could make it through another one. I'm happy and content with our two children. They are our greatest treasure, don't you think so, gorrion?"

Moments of quiet stilness follow. Only the breathing of the room's occupants can be heard. Then Jack is able to formulate an answer. His facial expression is deadly serious, no spark visible in his dark eyes and his voice sounds gravely quiet and subdued „Angelica, dearest – I understand your position on this and I fully respect it and support you with it. I'm content and happy as well with our two little pirates to carry on our name and legacy, but if we want to be sure, I mean absolutely certain that no further pregancies occur, I have to go into town to see a Dr. Huang, a specialist when it comes to certain parts of the human body, male or female." Mumbling quietly to himself „The sacrifices I make for love…"

Although he spoke very quietly, Angelica heard it. Curious she asks „What do you mean with sacrifice Jack? Please, tell me?"

Looking to the floor instead of at his wife, Jack explains in a soft tone „I'll be turned into the exact thing, that I accused William Turner to be, even though he wasn't – a eunuch. A man unable to have children, as he lacks a certain part that produces those little buggers needed for such an event to occur" ,pausing a moment, Jack sighs deeply and goes on „I will still be able to satisfy your every need, have no fear of that love. It's just that it all can happen without the fear of impregnating you again." Then he adds more softly „My seed just won't have little Jack's in it anymore."

Realizing what he is telling her, Angelica throws her arms around him, pulling him close to her. She can't believe what Jack is ready to do, for her. „Jack – you really mean it? You would do this for me, for us?"

Returning the embrace, Jack replies in her ear „Of course I mean it, love. That way something like what happened in Tortuga won't be of any consequences for me or anyone else for that matter. We'll be safe from that." Ending the embrace, Jack gets up, grabs his crutches, kisses each of the women and children good night and hobbles into his and Angelica's shared bedroom. Once his head hits the pillow he is out like a light.

Early in the morning, before anyone else rises, he gets up, kisses Angelica softly on her cheek and with his crutches, makes his way to the stable. In there he readies Thunder for a ride into Shipwreck City. Minutes later he is on his way, as the sun starts to rise over the ocean, bathing everything in its etheral glow. A light morning mist hangs over the fields and gives the air a humid feel.

Two hours later and with at least three bottles of rum consumed, Jack is on his way back home. Dr. Huang was fast and efficient in removing said part of his sack, which he allowed to happen after he had lots of rum to drink, the last one laced with laudanum, making him sleepy. When he was a bit more alert again, the small surgery was done and Dr. Huang send him on his way, only putting a small vial into his hand, containing a white liquid. He said it's to sooth the pain and to prevent an infection on this certain part of his male anatomy. Jack had taken the vial and left the doctor's office in a hurry, grabbing some bottles of rum while doing so.

Now while riding home, he tries to think back on how it all happend, but for the life of him, he can't remember. Must have to thank the good asian doctor to thank for that, he thinks amusedly. Arriving back home, he jumps of the horse, gets the saddle and bridle off, dries the horse with a rag and leaves it to eat some fresh apples. On his crutches he walks back into the house, getting there just at the right time, as everyone else is already up and breaking their fast. Jack joins them with a bright smile on his handsome face.

It looks to be a very bright future now for Captain Jack Sparrow. Content and really happy with his patchwork family, he barely misses to be out at sea, or more precisely, to be on his Black Pearl. He is finally adopting to life on land, which is easier as he had originally thought, as the sea is close by and he can still see her and breath her in, enjoying the salty breeze.

And maybe when his health allows it, he will be able to go out to sea again. At least he is determined to proof all those fools of doctors wrong. Because they all seemed to have forgotten one very important thing: he is Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?

 _ **The E N D**_


End file.
